


Złamany Czar

by Hayate



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-11
Updated: 2008-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 22:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 41,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayate/pseuds/Hayate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Zaklęcie chroniące Celes i inne Krace Północne przed zagładą przestało działać. czarownicy robią co w ich mocy aby pomóc ludziom, jadnakże są oni atakowani. Na ratunek księżniczka Japonii wysyła im swoich dzielnych shinobi. Czy uda im sie ocalić Północ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wstęp

"Wszystkich Czarowników państwa Celes a także osoby zdolne do użycia magii prosi się o niezwłoczne udanie się do stolicy i zgłoszenie w zamku, gdzie zapewnione będzie zakwaterowanie. Panująca sytuacja jest problemem nie cierpiącym zwłoki. Pośpiech jest wskazany.

Król Celes, Ashura"

 

Taki list dostał każdy znany Czarownik mieszkający w Celes. Takie ogłoszenia wisiały na wszystkich ulicach miast. To właśnie paziowie czytali na głos ludności wiosek...

Nikt nie wiedział o jaką "sytuację" chodzi. Panowało podejrzenie iż kraj jest w niebezpieczeństwie i Czarownicy muszą bronić swej ojczyzny przed najazdem nieprzyjaciela. Wszystko dodatkowo pogarszała obecna sroga zima. Niektórzy twierdzili (i prawdopodobnie mieli rację), że jest to najmroźniejsza zima od setek lat. Zwierzęta dosłownie zamarzały jeśli się je zostawiło na noc w nieogrzanym pomieszczeniu. To samo oczywiście dotyczyło ludzi...

Czarownicy dążąc do zamku na spotkanie z Królem, musieli brać ze sobą ogromne ilości złota aby stać ich było na odpowiednią opiekę nad ich końmi i ciepły pokój w karczmach. Mieli nadzieję iż Król zwróci im koszty podróży.

Gdy wszyscy dotarli już do zamku, Ashura-ou zwołał zebranie w którym uczestniczył on sam, Najwyższy Mag państwa i przybyli Czarownicy. Brak generałów świadczył o tym, iż zaistniały problem był typowo magiczny. Wojna nie groziła Celes. Niektórzy odetchnęli z ulgą, ale inni, bardziej doświadczeni, wiedzieli, że magia potrafi być dużo groźniejsza i może wywołać większe szkody niż wojska nieprzyjaciela.

Przy niezwykle długim stole w komnacie zebrań siedziało ponad 100 mężczyzn i kobiet w różnym wieku. Na jednym z końców na tronie siedział Ashura-ou. Jego twarz była poważna i zmęczona. Zmarszczki zmartwienia, których wcześniej nie było, dodawały kilka lat młodemu, zaledwie trzydziestoletniemu władcy. Jego długie czarne włosy, zwykle pięknie lśniące w świetle promieni słonecznych były zaniedbane i straciły cały swój blask. Królewski płaszcz luźno wisiał na szerokich bezradnie opuszczonych ramionach. Król był wyraźnie przybity.

Po jego prawej stronie, na wygodnym czerwonym fotelu, z przyjaznym uśmiechem przylepionym do delikatnej twarzy prawie beztrosko siedział Najwyższy Mag- Fay D. Fluorite. Jego szafirowe oczy wędrowały po zebranych na nikim nie zatrzymując się na tyle długo, by można to było uznać za obserwowanie. Blond włosy sięgające niemal ramion, rozsypane w nieładzie wokół jego dziecinnej twarzy, wyróżniały się pośród czarnych, brązowych i rudych czupryn otaczających go ludzi. Jego nadzwyczaj blada cera wydawała się lśnić w blasku padającego słońca. W biało-błękitnym tradycyjnym stroju Najwyższego Maga, który najwyraźniej był na niego za luźny, wyglądał jak dziecko bawiące się tylko w dorosłą osobę. Gdyby nie sławna na cały kraj moc maga pozostali uznaliby go za trzeciorzędnego magika, który jest trzymany na dworze tylko ze względu na śliczną buźkę. Prawdę mówiąc niektórzy właśnie tak sądzili i czekali tylko, aż na delikatnej twarzy Maga pojawią się zmarszczki i Król przejrzy na oczy.

Ashura-ou odetchnął głęboko po czym wstał z tronu z zamiarem przemówienia. Gdy więc wyprostował się w sali zapadła głęboka cisza. Wszyscy dosłownie oniemieli przed majestatem króla.

\- Naszemu krajowi grozi niebezpieczeństwo- oświadczył bez ogródek, starając się jak najszybciej przejść do sedna sprawy.- Zapewne wszyscy juz zauważyliście jak nienaturalnie mroźna jest obecnie trwająca zima, prawda? Z bólem muszę stwierdzić iż wcale nie zrobi się cieplej. Zaklęcie dające życie naszemu krajowi, naszej półkuli, przestało działać.

Wśród Czarowników rozległ się szum stworzony z pełnych niedowierzania głosów. Ashura stał niewzruszenie jak posąg uważnie obserwując swoich podwładnych. Najwyraźniej spodziewał się takiej reakcji z ich strony. Fay z kolei siedział dokładnie tak samo jak wcześniej z tą małą różnicą, że jego do tej pory beztroski uśmiech stał się nieco mniejszy i jakby bardziej poważny.

\- To niemożliwe- powiedział w końcu jeden z najstarszych Czarowników a reszta zgodnie pokiwała głowami.- Zaklęcia Starożytnych są najsilniejsze. Jedno z nich nie mogło tak po prostu przestać działać!

\- Dlatego też wytrzymały tak długo- zgodził się spokojnie Ashura.- Jednakże każdy czar ma swoja datę ważności a nasza najwyraźniej już minęła.

\- Skąd ta pewność?- zapytała Czarownica z południowej części kraju.

\- Temperatura jest nadzwyczaj niska. Słońce ledwie wychodzi ponad horyzont. Niebo straciło unikalny odcień- król wymieniał wszystkie nienaturalne zjawiska ze stoickim spokojem i pewnością bijącą z każdego padającego słowa.- Mury pękają od mrozu, a na jeziorach poziom lodu sięga metra głębokości.

\- To tylko sroga zima- upierał się przy swoim zdaniu Czarownik, który odezwał się jako pierwszy.- Nie ma żadnego solidnego dowodu na teorię Waszej Królewskiej Mości.

\- Nyaa, ale to nie jest tylko teoria, Czarowniku-san- Najwyższy Mag uśmiechnął się szeroko, nie kłopocząc się nawet o wstanie ze swojego wygodnego fotela. Oczy zebranych natychmiast skupiły się na nim czekając na wyjaśnienia. Fay nie spiesząc się wziął do reki leżącą przed nim książkę, na którą nikt do tej pory nie zwrócił najmniejszej uwagi i pokazał ją Czarownikom, unosząc w górę wysoko nad swoją głową. Księga była już stara i zużyta. Dawno już pożółkłe kartki były postrzępione i niemal wypadały z jej wnętrza. Wydawało się, że w środku trzyma je tylko silny nacisk długich, delikatnych palców Maga na czarnej, skórzanej okładce. Księga nie miała żadnego tytułu ani innego znaku dającego jakąkolwiek wskazówkę na to, co też mogła zawierać.

\- Tu spisana jest historia Krajów Północnych, w tym oczywiście Celes- Fay wyjaśnił wesoło i otworzył księgę na pierwszych stronach. Patrząc na kartki, nie czytając jednak tekstu, zaczął opowiadać.- Trzy tysiące lat temu w Południowych Krajach zapanowało przeludnienie. Ludziom brakowało miejsca do życia, wody i pokarmu. Rozpętały się zamieszki. Władcy nie potrafili sobie poradzić z rozjuszoną ludnością- jego wesoły ton nie pasował do snutej przez niego ponurej opowieści.- Królowie w desperacji poprosili więc o radę Pięciu Wielkich Magów. Ci po długich przemyśleniach i przeprowadzeniu skomplikowanych badań stwierdzili iż są w stanie zmienić klimat martwej do tej pory północy kontynentu, tak aby tereny nadawały się do życia. Nawet więcej, ustalili pory roku- lato, jesień, wiosnę i zimę- dokładnie takie jak na południu. W pięciu punktach postawiono pięć posągów. W ich wnętrzach "zakotwiczono" pięć końców magicznej siatki, która zmieniła klimat. Władcy byli zadowoleni z wyniku eksperymentu i wysłali nadmiar ludności w te okolice. Jednakże niewielka ilość posłuchała tego rozkazu. Należy pamiętać iż na Południu w tamtych czasach panicznie bano się magii. Było tylko kilku Czarowników, którzy posiadali ogromną moc. Jeden Mag z tamtych czasów był potężniejszy niż my wszyscy razem wzięci. Dlatego tez nie uda nam się odnowić czaru.

\- A skąd pewność, że on w ogóle nie działa?- powtórzyła Czarownica.

\- Jak już wspomniałem, magowie zakotwiczyli swój czar w posągach. A dokładniej w specjalnie przygotowanych do tego diamentach.

Czarownicy wydali z siebie pomruk zdziwienia. Nikt nawet nie wpadł na pomysł iż w skromnych, półtorametrowych pomnikach, które po tylu latach przedstawiały sobą obraz nędzy i rozpaczy, znajdowały się kamienie szlachetne.

\- Tydzień temu byłem przy najbliższym posążku. Diamenty zmieniły się w proch. Wygląda na to, że zaklęcie przeciążyło je doszczętnie. Wczoraj wrócił mój posłaniec, który badał inny posąg. Zastał dokładnie to samo- zakończył poważnie, już bez śladu uśmiechu na twarzy.

\- Państwo zginie- dotarło do najbardziej upartego Czarownika, który po chwili ciężko opadł na swoje krzesło.

\- Cała północ- poprawiła go Czarownica.

\- Musimy coś z tym zrobić!- młoda Czarodziejka wstając uderzyła otwartymi dłońmi w stół.

W pomieszczeniu zapanował zamęt. Ludzie przekrzykiwali się, nie słysząc (ani nie słuchając) siebie nawzajem.  
Król bezradnie usiadł na tronie czekając aż Czarodzieje w końcu się uspokoją. Nie miał siły ich przekrzykiwać. Najlepszą taktyką było wyczekiwanie zmęczenia ludności. Fay za to bez większego zainteresowania przyglądał się rozszalałemu tłumowi, lekko uśmiechając się pod nosem.

\- Ashura-ou - Mag odezwał się półgłosem.- Chyba posiedzimy tu cały dzień nim dadzą nam dojść do słowa.

Król widząc entuzjazm Czarowników ze zrezygnowaniem pokiwał głową i potarł skronie palcem wskazującym.

\- Wydaje mi się, że masz rację, Fay- przyznał.

\- Ou-sama, dobrze się czujesz?- zapytał przestraszony patrząc na gest.

\- To tylko głowa- władca Celes machnął od niechcenia ręką.

\- Może napijesz się herbaty?- Mag nie ustępował.- To powinno pomóc. Za dużo pracujesz i za bardzo się wszystkim martwisz. W tej sytuacji pomoże nam tylko magia. Nie musisz tu siedzieć, Ou-sama. Wszystko ustalimy, a ty możesz iść odpocząć- jago głos przepełniony był troską.

Król uśmiechnął się do niego ciepło. Fay zawsze był nadopiekuńczy w stosunku do wszystkich, zwłaszcza do niego. Wystarczyło małe kichnięcie a od razu wysyłał go do łóżka, żeby się czasem nie przeziębił. Potem przysyłał nadwornych uzdrowicieli, żeby jak najszybciej go zbadali i wyleczyli. Można by pomyśleć, że o zdrowie króla i każdego człowieka troszczył się bardziej niż o własne życie.

\- Wszystko w porządku- zapewnił go Ashura.- To tylko przez ten hałas.

\- No... dobrze- Fay w końcu odwzajemnił jego uśmiech.

Ashura znudzony zachowaniem Czarowników wstał po raz drugi uzyskując ten sam efekt co poprzednio (z ta różnicą, iż tym razem później).

\- Jak wiecie prawdopodobnie nie uda nam się odtworzyć czaru. Ale nadal możemy próbować! Ponadto musimy zadbać o ludność Celes. Tych, których na to stać przeniesiemy do Krajów Południowych. Reszta będzie musiała zostać tutaj. Najlepiej gdyby przeprowadzili się bliżej stolicy. Musimy więc zadbać o rozwój rolnictwa. Bez pożywienia umrzemy. Istnieją zaklęcia, które regularnie powtarzane i wzmacniane pomogą wzrastać zbożu i innym roślinom, którymi żywimy się my i zwierzęta. Do sąsiednich krajów wysłaliśmy posłańców zawiadamiających ich o zagrożeniu. Liczymy na współpracę. Razem na pewno nam się uda.

Czarownicy zgodzili się z Królem. Fay uśmiechnął się szeroko, zadowolony z takiego obrotu wydarzeń. Osiągnięcie tego stopnia porozumienia z okolicznymi Czarownikami było głównym celem zebrania. Sam jeden, nawet Najwyższy, Mag nie dał by sobie rady ze wszystkim. "Razem nam się uda"- takie były słowa Ashury. On i magowie w nie uwierzyli.

Z ty małym szczegółem, że słowo "razem" było tu kluczowe. Tyczyło się zarówno Czarowników jak i innych krajów.

 

... A posłańcy nie wrócili z dobrymi wieściami...


	2. Rozdział 1

Kurogane nie był zadowolony z ostatniego rozkazu Księżniczki Tomoyo. Oczywiście doskonale rozumiał jej powody, ale to nie zmieniało faktu iż opuszczenie jej boku było sprzeczne z jego zasadami. Przecież przysiągł sobie ją chronić! Wojownicy nie łamią danego słowa. Sytuacji wcale nie poprawiał fakt, że w zamku została tylko Souma i żołnierze natomiast wszyscy najlepsi shinobi szkoleni w ochronie wyruszyli razem z nim.

To oczywiście nie wszystkie powody dla, których Kurogane nie chciał wyruszyć do Celes. Dochodziło do tego potworne zimno panującego tam klimatu, obecne „ciepłe” dni były tam znacznie gorsze niż najmroźniejsze japońskie noce. Poza tym wzdłuż i wszerz kraju widać było tylko biel śniegu, ostre słońce odbijając się od jego grubiej warstwy raziło oczy co skutkowało w słabej widoczności i kłującym bólu głowy.

Ale nawet te dwa czynniki niesprzyjające japończykom były nieporównywalne do ostatniego powodu niechęci czerwonookiego shinobi do podróży. O nie! Kurogane był silny i wytrwały! Mógł znieść rozłąkę z Tomoyo na czas dłuższy niż kilka miesięcy, zostawiając ją w bezpiecznym zamku z setkami żołnierzy chroniących ją swym życiem. Bez problemu przetrwałby noce znacznie mroźniejsze niż te w Celes. Nie miał problemu w wpatrywaniu się godzinami w nienaruszoną biel śniegu. To wszystko była dla niego pestka!

Dlaczego więc zgodził się wyruszyć na dwór Ashury, kuzyna Tomoyo, syna siostry matki jego Księżniczki, dopiero pod groźbą przeróbki obowiązkowych ubrań shinobi na różowe kimona z falbankami?

Odpowiedź można wyrazić jednym słowem: „Fay”. Najwyższy Mag Celes wydawał się widzieć cel swojego życia w udręczaniu Kurogane. Jego okropne zniekształcenia szlachetnego imienia wojownika, jego irytujące, kąśliwe uwagi wymówione niemal dziecinnym, słodkim i niewinnym głosem, jego ogromne, niebieskie oczy patrzące prosto w oczy rozmówcy podczas gdy z jego delikatnych, wiecznie uśmiechniętych ust płynęły setki kłamstw działały Kurogane na nerwy.

Brunet nie mógł znieść jego obecności, wyczuwania jego aury w tym samym pomieszczeniu co on. Mimo to, to właśnie z nim spędzał najwięcej czasu gdy Tomoyo odwiedzała kuzyna, to właśnie z nim najczęściej rozmawiał, nawet gdy wokół było wielu innych ciekawych ludzi, to właśnie on rozbudzał ciekawość wojownika, który kochał rozwiązywać zagadki, a, jakby na to nie patrzeć, Mag był jedną z największych i najbardziej skomplikowanych. Jego wymuszone, nieszczere uśmiechy nie dawały mu spokoju. Puste, pozbawione emocji oczy nawiedzały jego noce zawsze gdy tylko mieszkał na dworze w Celes.  
Więc teraz, gdy stał przed obliczem Króla Ashury, w pięknej Sali tronowej, i nie zobaczył nigdzie enigmatycznego blondyna nieco się zaniepokoił. Fay nigdy jeszcze nie przegapił okazji do upokorzenia go na oczach jego ludzi.

\- Mam nadzieję, że podróż minęła wam w spokoju- powitał ich Ashura-ou z łagodnym uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- Nie mieliśmy żadnych problemów- odpowiedział Kurogane.

\- Czy Tomoyo-Hime powiedziała wam dlaczego was tu wysyła?- zapytał chcąc jak najszybciej przejść do sedna sprawy i wybadać ile wiedzą shinobi.

\- Mówiła, że masz kłopoty- kruczowłosy wojownik nie kłopotał się z żadnymi uprzejmościami.- W Krajach Północy brakuje pożywienia z powodu nieustannie panującego mrozu, a Czarownicy i Czarownice zajmujące się uprawą są atakowani, zabijani lub porywani przez wojska sąsiednich państw. W razie niebezpieczeństwa mamy ich chronić i zapewnić im drogę ucieczki.

\- Dokładnie- Król wydawał się być zadowolony z słów wojownika, choć w jego głosie dało się słyszeć nutę smutku i desperacji.- Razem z Czarownikami wysyłam na pola żołnierzy, ale nie są oni najlepszymi ochroniarzami i sobie nie radzą najlepiej- brunet uśmiechnął się kwaśno.

\- Tomoyo przysłała to swoich dwudziestu najlepszych ludzi- oświadczył Kurogane.

\- Nie wątpię. Jednakże to o dwoje za dużo. Pozostało mi tylko osiemnastu Czarowników. Cóż… Pokojówki zaprowadzą was do jadalni. Niedługo zjawią się tam też Czarownicy. Mam nadzieję, że się poznacie na tyle dobrze, że nie będę musiał was sobie wzajemnie przydzielać i sami bez problemu się połączycie.

\- Oczywiście.

Shinobi, oprócz Kurogane, skłonili się władcy Celes i wyszli z Sali. W przestronnym holu czekały na nich dwie młode dziewczyny w biało-czarnych sukienkach, które na ich widok lekko dygnęły po czym bez słowa poprowadziły ich długimi korytarzami do jadalni. Gdy weszli do pomieszczenia wojowników uderzył jego ogrom.

Większość z nich widziała tylko pałac Księżniczki zbudowany w typowo japońskim stylu, tak więc tak duża przestrzeń wewnątrz budynku nieco ich onieśmielała.

Pomieszczenie było wypełnione rzędami stołów nakrytych białymi obrusami i krzesłami z białymi obiciami. Na ciepłych pomarańczowych ścianach wisiały obrazy przedstawiające martwą naturę i sceny uczt. Jeden ze stołów udekorowany był na purpurowo- miejsce dla Króla, Najwyższego Maga oraz najznamienitszych gości dworu. Tam właśnie przy każdej wizycie zasiadała Tomoyo.

Stół najbliżej królewskiego była nakryty porcelanowymi talerzami, ze srebrną zastawą a obok stały majestatycznie kryształowe kielichy wypełnione czerwonym winem. Gdy tylko przybysze z Japonii zajęli miejsca okazało się, ze obok sztućców leżały także pałeczki. Po chwili do Sali weszli kucharze niosąc na lśniących metalowych półmiskach sushi.

Kurogane uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Fay nie znosił „surowej ryby” jak nazywał potrawę. Już sam jej zapach sprawiał, że twarz Maga przybierała zgniłozielony kolor a on sam jak najszybciej opuszczał pomieszczenie udając się z pospiechem w „ustronne miejsce”.

Shinobi choć pochłonięci skromnym, jednakże najlepszym jaki mieli od czasu wyruszenia z Japonii, posiłkiem nie stracili ani na chwilę czujności i usłyszeli powracający Czarowników, gdy ci byli jeszcze daleko na korytarzu. Uważnie obserwowali drzwi i osoby, które po chwili, bez pospiechu przez nie przeszły. Było to osiem kobiet i siedmiu mężczyzn- łącznie piętnaścioro- o trzech mniej niż mówił Ashura. Kurogane machinalnie poszukał wśród nich nienaturalnej blond czupryny, ale zawiódł w zadaniu. Fay’a nie było wśród przybyłych.

Zaklął pod nosem. Czyżby ten durny Mag był na tyle nieodpowiedzialny by zginąć zanim zdążyli przybyć na pomoc?

Świetnie! I kogo niby ma teraz ścigać za przezywanie go na każdym kroku, co? To było doskonałe ćwiczenie stale utrzymujące go w formie! I co z zagadką? Nie zdążył jej rozwiązać! Czy ten irytujący kretyn nie mógł poczekać ze śmiercią na jej rozwiązanie, odkrycie tajemnicy?

Czarownicy podeszli do stołu. Najstarszy z nich, najwyraźniej samozwańczy przywódca grupy, przemówił do nich:

\- Witajcie!- jego głos był zmęczony, a duży brzuch trząsł się przy każdym wypowiadanym słowie.- Me serce wielce raduje się waszym widokiem, zwłaszcza że spodziewaliśmy się waszego przybycia dopiero w przyszłym tygodniu.

Kurogane niemal jęknął w duchu. Formalista! Fay po prostu by przybiegł krzycząc na cały głos:

\- Kuro-pon! Tęskniłem! Co tak późno?- shinobi wytrzeszczył oczy na blondyna biegnącego przez salę, który z piskiem trzewików zatrzymał się niemal uderzając o nakryty stół patrząc z udawanym wyrzutem wprost w twarz wojownika.- Czekam na odpowiedź.

\- Nie mam ci nic do powiedzenia, magiku- odpowiedział mu szorstko, choć w duchu uśmiechał się na jego widok. Zagadkę wciąż można rozwiązać.

Osoby zebrane wokół nich wciągnęły głośno powietrze zszokowane słowami wojownika. Nikt nie nazywał Najwyższego Maga „magikiem”. To było jedno z najbardziej obraźliwych słów jakich można użyć w stosunku do osoby utalentowanej w dziedzinie magii. Magicy byli oszustami, plugawymi istotami oszukującymi ludzi w celu zarobku i zaspokojenia własnych potrzeb. Słowa shinobi w środowisku były uważane za śmiertelną zniewagę. Z drugiej strony nikt nie przezywa wojownika, który mógłby zabić samym spojrzeniem.

Fay uśmiechnął się tylko szeroko. Kurogane kątem oka zauważył, że do Sali weszli za nim król i dwoje mężczyzn- brakujący Czarodzieje.

\- Sakura-chan nie mogła się was doczekać a teraz widzę, że całkiem nieźle dogaduje się z twoimi wojownikami- kiwnął głową na odległy koniec stołu, gdzie jego najbardziej utalentowany młody shinobi, Syaoran, rozmawiał z niezwykle ładną młodą Czarodziejką.

\- Tch, jakby mnie to coś obchodziło- Kurogane wzruszył ramionami i z powrotem skierował swoją uwagę na Fay’a.

Mag nie wyglądał na okaz zdrowia. Jego blada skóra miała niezdrowy szary odcień, oczy były podkrążone, włosy straciły swój blask a zwykle luźne ubranie wisiało na nim jak na wieszaku.

\- Wyglądasz potwornie- stwierdził bez ogródek.

\- No, to nie było zbyt miłe, Kuro-rin- odpowiedział blondyn karcącym tonem.

\- Zamknij się, siadaj i jedz. Może to coś pomoże. Przynajmniej będziesz przez chwilę cicho.

Mag dopiero teraz spojrzał na półmiski rozstawione na stole. Mina mu zrzedła i jęknął cicho. Po czym spojrzał na wojownika i powiedział z wyrzutem:

\- Kuro-rinta chce mnie otruć- starał się przybrać groźną minę, ale ze względu na słaby stan jego zdrowia wyglądała ona raczej żałośnie.- Idę się poskarżyć do Ashura-ou- pokazał mu język po czym odszedł do szkarłatnego stołu gdzie czekała na niego jego kolacja- piure ziemniaczane z warzywami.  
  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
Gdy zobaczyli się następnego dnia Mag nie wyglądał ani trochę lepiej, jeśli nie jeszcze gorzej. Kurogane, który został przydzielony do jego ochrony (nikt oprócz Fay’a nie chciał mieć nic wspólnego z nieuprzejmym shinobi), dostał także pokój blisko jego. Jako czujny wojownik miał lekki sen, więc słyszał dokładnie kroki blondyna, który po zaledwie kilku minutach w pokoju wyszedł i wrócił z powrotem dopiero około trzeciej nad ranem. Teraz była siódma i Mag niemal zasypiał grzebiąc bezmyślnie w talerzu ze śniadaniem.

Co było jeszcze gorsze, Król Ashura postanowił wysłać ich w podróż do miasta po drugiej stronie kraju, gdzie co miesiąc jeździło dwoje czarowników. On [Kurogane], Fay, Sakura i jej ochroniarz, Syaoran mieli wyruszyć zaraz po posiłku, by zdążyć dotrzeć na miejsce przed zachodem słońca. Dzień nie zapowiadał się zbyt dobrze. Taka podróż będzie długa i męcząca, więc blondyn nie będzie mieć szansy na odpoczynek, a w razie ataku nie będzie miał siły uciekać. Humor shinobi nieco się jednak poprawił, gdy Ashura-ou oprócz koni dla wojowników i wojska które z nimi pojedzie kazał także uszykować karocę dla Maga i Czarodziejki.

Wychodząc z zamku Kurogane tylko siłą woli powstrzymał się od wzdrygnięcia. Po tylu godzinach spędzonych w ciepłym wnętrzu zapomniał jak lodowate jest poranne celezjanskie powietrze. Syaoran starał się utrzymać pozory odpornego na mróz jednakże jego mocno zaciśnięte pięści i szczęka zdradzały jego słabość. Sakura i Fay opatuleni w grube białe płaszcze obszyte futrem, z takimi samymi wzorami, różniącymi się tylko kolorem (u dziewczyny różowym, u Maga błękitnym), wydawali się w ogóle nie czuć panującej temperatury.

Podróżni bez słowa wyruszyli w drogę. Król uważnie obserwował ich wyjście, a gdy znikli mu z oczu z dziwnym wyrazem ulgi zmieszanym ze smutkiem na twarzy wszedł z powrotem do zamku.  
  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
\- Kuro-tan, nudzi mi się!- Fay jęknął wystawiając głowę za okno. Jechali już od kilku godzin. Według celezjanskiego czasu dochodziła już szesnasta a oni do tej pory zatrzymali się tylko aby coś zjeść i chwile odpocząć. Według przewodnika od miasta dzieliło ich jeszcze trzy godziny drogi. Monotonnej, wypełnionej śnieżnymi zaspami drogi, mówiąc dokładniej. Kurogane był dość zirytowany nudna podróżą, a narzekanie Maga ani trochę nie poprawiało mu humoru. Miało wręcz całkiem odwrotny efekt.

\- Zamknij się i nie wystawiaj głowy jeśli chcesz, żeby cięgle była przyczepiona do twojego karku!- warknął nieuprzejmie.

\- Zachowuj się! Tu są dzieci!- krzyknął udając oburzenie i zakrywając dłońmi uszy Sakury, która do tej pory pochłonięta rozmową z Syaoranem nie zwracała uwagi na ich kłótnię.

\- Czy ja ci czasem czegoś nie powie…- urwał w połowie słowa. Gwałtownie odwrócił się w siodle i spojrzał na wysoką zaspę po jednej stronie wąskiej drogi. Zaklął cicho pod nosem.- To pułapka, naprzód!

Żołnierze nie zdążyli nawet zareagować, gdy na ich głowy posypał się grad śmiercionośnych strzał. Jednakże zanim zdołały przelecieć połowę trasy na ich drodze pojawiła się jasno-fioletowa magiczna tarcza, o którą się roztrzaskały.

\- Dalej- Fay szybko wypisywał słowa zaklęcia w powietrzu starając się utrzymać i wzmocnić osłonę, która wyglądała teraz jak półprzezroczysta kopuła.

Żołnierze nie tracąc ani chwili dłużej ruszyli naprzód. Pomimo grubiej warstwy śniegu na drodze, konie pędziły niczym wiatr i być może nawet udałoby im się uciec przed atakiem, gdyby nie wysoki drewniany mur, który do tej pory przysypany białym puchem pojawił się nagle na ich drodze.

\- Odwrót!- zarządził shinobi, jednakże sytuacja z tyłu wyglądała jeszcze gorzej niż ta przed nimi. Oprócz ściany zobaczyli tam też około pięćdziesięciu bandytów wyposażonych w miecze i ubranych w zbroje, niektórzy trzymali napięte łuki. Stali za granicą działania zaklęcia ale zbliżali się powoli do fioletowej tarczy.

Kurogane spojrzał w boki ale po obu stronach zobaczył tylko wysokie zaspy na które nie udało by im się wepchnąć wozu. Pułapka, musiał przyznać, była świetnie zaplanowana.

Fay chyba też zdążył to zauważyć, gdyż stanowczym głosem powiedział.

\- Sakura-chan. Uszykuj zaklęcie kuli ognia. Gdy już będziesz gotowa zdejmę fragment tarczy przed nami a ty wysadzisz ścianę.

\- Dobrze- przytaknęła i niemal tak szybko jak blondyn zaczęła pisać w powietrzu. Jej szmaragdowe litery zbierały się w jednym punkcie tworząc jaśniejącą w powietrzu czerwono-pomarańczową kulę.- Już!- zawiadomiła gdy kula w pewnym momencie przestała rosnąć.

Fay ze skupioną twarzą dopisał nowy fragment czaru i po chwili połowa kopuły, ta przy pustej ścianie, rozpłynęła się w powietrzu.

Sakura zdążyła wysłać w tamta stronę swoją kulę, ale gdy ta tylko uderzyła przeszkody, rozbijając ją w drobne drzazgi, młoda Czarodziejka krzyknęła z bólu.

\- Sakura-san!- krzyknął przerażony Syaoran natychmiast podjeżdżając do swojej podopiecznej.

Szatynka drżącą ręką wyciągnęła z szyi małą, zieloną strzałkę. Tymczasem Fay, który wydawał się coś zrozumieć szybciej niż inni, w pośpiechu postawił z powrotem kopułę.

\- To bloker- wyjaśniła cicho dziewczyna.- Przez jakiś czas nie będę mogła używać magii.

Kurogane słysząc to zaklął cicho. Widząc, że pierwsze szeregi napastników były coraz bliżej jasno-fioletowej bariery zdecydował się na desperacki krok.

\- Musimy przejechać przez rozwaloną bramę, dopóki Mag utrzymuje zaklęcie.

\- Ale jeśli będzie za blisko łuczników jego też trafią!- odezwał się Syaoran.

\- Wiem, ale to nasza jedyna szansa, naprzód!- krzyknął.

Żołnierze uderzyli swoje konie w boki zmuszając je do galopu. Kareta trzęsła się na wybojach, ale Fay nie przestawał ani na chwilę wypisywać zaklęć swoją stabilną, lewą ręką, zmniejszając kopułę, by nie dopuścić do środka osób strzelających zatrutymi strzałkami ani tych, którzy ich atakowali. Kurogane jechał jak najbliżej jego boku by osłonić go przed ewentualnym atakiem. Nie mógł kazać mu nie wychylać się za okno, gdyż jak doskonale wiedział „ruchome” zaklęcia działały tylko w pomieszczeniu w którym znajdowała się rzucająca je osoba. Gdyby blondyn się schował mógłby ochronić tylko siebie i Sakurę zostawiając resztę na pastwę losu, a jeśli shinobi dobrze go znał, to mężczyzna nigdy by się na to nie zgodził.

Gdy mijali szczątki ściany niektórzy żołnierze odetchnęli z ulgą, ale inni, bardziej doświadczeni w tego typu sprawach, doskonale wiedzieli, ze właśnie znajdują się w najbardziej odsłoniętym i niebezpiecznym miejscu. Jeśli komuś miałoby się udać zniszczyć ich osłonę to właśnie tutaj.

Jakby na potwierdzenie ich obaw ochraniająca ich tarcza zamigotała przez chwilę po czym całkowicie znikła.

\- Fay-san!- dało się słyszeć przerażony krzyk Sakury.

Kurogane zaklął po raz trzeci widząc jaskrawą strzałkę, którą blondyn trzymał w swoich długich palcach wpatrując się w nią z wyrazem niedowierzania na twarzy. Sam shinobi też nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Jakim cudem nie zauważył jej nim sięgnęła celu? Coś tu było nie tak!

\- Chowaj się!- pchnął go gwałtownie do środka powozu a sam dobył swojego długiego miecza, Ginryuu, przygotowując się do walki.

Nagle na ich drodze pojawiło się kolejnych dwudziestu ludzi. Trzeba było przyznać, że to najlepsza zasadzka z jaką wojownik miał do tej pory do czynienia.  
Kurogane wzmocnił uścisk na rękojeści miecza, gdy kątem oka zobaczył, że Fay wychylał się przez okno.

\- Co ty wyrabiasz, idioto?!- zapytał wstrząśnięty.- Wracaj do środka!

Ale blondyn wogóle go nie słuchał.

Wojownik patrzył całkiem zszokowany jak Mag wypisuje w powietrzu lśniące, jasno-fioletowe znaki z których w stronę napastników poleciał ostry podmuch gorącego powietrza. Uderzył on mężczyzn, którzy gwałtownie polecieli w tył tracąc przytomność jeszcze w powietrzu.

Droga była wolna! Pochód szybko przejechał wymijając ciała pokonanych przeciwników. Fay odetchnął głęboko i całkiem wypompowany ciężko oparł się o siedzenie wewnątrz karocy.

Kurogane obserwując go zastanawiał się jaka była prawdziwa moc Maga, ale zdecydował, że jego pytania będą musiały poczekać do czasu gdy będą już stuprocentowo bezpieczni a drobniejszy mężczyzna poczuje się lepiej.  
  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
Gdy dojechali na miejsce było już bardzo późno. Gwiazdy i księżyc jasno świeciły nad ich głowami, a w oknach domów płonęły świece. Burmistrz słysząc o ich przyjeździe wyszedł im na powitanie.

\- Tak się cieszę, że was widzę. Spichlerze są już niemal puste. Nadal staramy się wybrać w drogę do stolicy, ale małe dzieci nie zniosłyby tej podróży, więc utknęliśmy tutaj i tylko dzięki hojności Króla nadal możemy przetrwać.

\- Tak, tak- Kurogane machnął ręką na jego słowa.- Lepiej pokaż gdzie możemy się przespać. Mieliśmy meczącą podróż i musimy odpocząć- zwykle nie tłumaczył się przed obcymi, ale teraz jego priorytetem były tylko kolacja i ciepłe łóżko, inne rzeczy straciły na wartości.

Żołnierze też nie byli zbyt ożywieni, a konie wyglądały jakby miały im paść na miejscu.

\- Ależ oczywiście, wasze pokoje są już przygotowane. Z rozkazu Ashury-ou Czarownicy i shinobi mają spać w Budynku Głównym, a reszta żołnierzy po jeden na dom w wiosce. Konie zostawicie w tamtej stajni- wskazał na budynek niedaleko.

Kurogane przytaknął tylko w odpowiedzi i zeskoczył z siodła. Rozkazał jednemu z żołnierzy, by zajął się jego ogierem po czy razem z Syaoranem podeszli do karocy.

Sakura i Fay spali w środku nie zdając sobie nawet sprawy z tego iż byli już na miejscu. Dziewczyna opierała głowę o ramię Maga pochrapując cicho. Jej twarz była spokojna. W słabym świetle gwiazd wyglądała jak anioł. Delikatne rysy nadawały jej twarzy niesamowity wygląd.

\- Powinniśmy ich obudzić, Kurogane-san?- zapytał Syaoran nie mogąc oderwać oczu od tego niecodziennego zjawiska.

\- Jeszcze czego- prychnął starszy mężczyzna.- Żeby ten durny magik marudził mi przez połowę nocy, że nie może spać i że to całkowicie moja wina? Nie ma mowy! Bierz dziewczynę i idziemy. Potem wrócisz po jej bagaż.

Shinobi tymczasem postanowił nie marnować zbyt wiele czasu i przenieść Maga wraz z jego blado-niebieską torbą.

\- Co on wpakował do środka?- zapytał samego siebie niosąc Fay'a i jego bagaż przez korytarze budynku.- Ta przeklęta torba waży więcej niż on sam. Co on tam wpakował? Kamienie?

Gdy w końcu dotarł do wyznaczonego mu pokoju delikatnie położył blondyna na przygotowanym łożu. Musiał bardzo uważać, żeby go nie obudzić. Nie zdążył jednak nawet opuścić pomieszczenia, gdy do środka wszedł jakiś służący. Biedny mężczyzna spojrzał na niego z przerażoną miną najwyraźniej bojąc się jego reakcji na wiadomość, którą miał mu do przekazania. Pochylił się nisko w geście szacunku i zaczął szybko mówić:

\- Proszę o wybaczenie Panie, ale w Pańskim pokoju popsuł się grzejnik i nie może Pan tam dzisiaj spać, ponieważ nocne powietrze mogłoby okazać sie za zimne by przetrwać sen. Pan Burmistrz, Yama-sama, kazał przygotować Panu posłanie w innym pokoju, niestety wszystkie okazały sie już zajęte. Przyszedłem więc zapytać, czy nie przeszkadzałoby Panu dzielenie pokoju z inną osobą?

\- Mogę spać nawet tutaj, nie obchodzi mnie to- Kurogane wzruszył ramionami, ale dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę z tego co powiedział. Zanim jednak zdążył sie poprawić służący kiwnął głową i zdążył zniknąć w korytarzu.- Ty kretynie, nawet jak śpisz zatruwasz mi życie- rzucił w końcu ze złością nadal śpiącemu Magowi, choć wiedział, że tym razem nie był niczemu winny.  
  
* ~ * ~ *

Kurogane gwałtownie otworzył oczy. Był środek nocy i najwyraźniej jakiś dźwięk musiał podziałać na jego wyczulone zmysły. Powoli siędnął po swój miecz i leżał uważnie nasłuchując jakichkolwiek odgłosów: kroków, rozmów, czegokolwiek. Po paru minutach napietej ciszy nie zauważył jednak niczego dziwnego i doszedł do wniosku, że kawałek śniegu pokrywającego grubą wrstwą dach najwyraźniej się oberwał i to właśnie było przyczyną jego zbyt wczesej pobudki.

Kląc pod nosem ułożył sie wygodniej na poduszce owijając się mocno w pościel. Pomimo działającego ogrzewania w pokoju było potwornie zimno. Nie to co w zamku Ashury. Tam mógłby przysiąc, że właśnie panuje lato.

Już niemal zasypiał z powrotem, gdy usłyszał dziwny dzwięk. Brzmiał on jak połączenie jęku i płaczu.

\- Co jest?- mruknął pod nosem szukając źródła hałasu.

Zlokalizował je w osobie śpiącego Maga. Wcale go to jakoś nie zdziwiło. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się czy nie lepiej zostawić go w spokoju, ale wiedząc, że prawdopodobnie nie uda mu sie zasnąć drugi raz przy akompaniamencje przepełnionych bólem dźwięków i (jak teraz stwierdził) nierównego i płytkiego oddechu blondyna postanowił wstać i zobaczyć co się stało. Może mężczyzna zachorował?

Kurogane, z kołdrą ciasno owiniętą wokół ramion podszedł cicho i powoli do łóżka. Nie wiedział czemu zachowywał taka ostrożność. Chyba zawsze starał się zachowywać jak najspokojniej w towarzystwie chorej osoby.

\- Hej, magiku. Dobrze sie czujesz?- zapytał szeptem gdy był już dość blisko.

Odpowiedział mu tylko kolejny stłumiony jęk. Mag leżał na brzuchu z twarza ukrytą w poduszce i nie okazywał najmniejszych oznak zauważenia obecności shinobi obok jego łóżka.

\- Hej!- Kurogane powtószył nieco głośniej, nadal jednak powstrzymując się od mówienia normalnie. Z niesmakiem stwierdził, że w jego głosie słychać było nutkę zmartwienia.

Zirytowany własną niedoskonałością i brakiem jakiejkolwiek reakcji ze strony Maga przewrócił go na bok, jednakże niezbyt gwałtownie, aby nie pogorszyć bólu, który Fay nawyraźniej odczuwał.

Okazało się, że blondyn, pomimo całego "hałasu" który powodował, nadal spał. Jego twarz wykrzywiał jednak jakiś bliżej niesklasyfikowany grymas, czoło pokrywał zimny pot, a skóra przybrała barwę tak jasną jak leżący na polach śnieg. Mężczyzna trząsł się lekko, ale jakieś dziwne przeczucie podpowiadało shinobi, że wcale nie z zimna.

Brunet dotknął jego czoła wierzchem dłoni, ale nie wyczuł gorączki. Więc Fay prawdopodobnie nie był chory. Jedyną rzeczą, która teraz przyszła Kurogane na myśl było to, że Magowi śnił się koszmar. I wnioskując z jego wyglądu i coraz głosniejszych i bardziej desperackich dźwięków jakie wydawał to co działo się w jego głowie z każdą chwilą przybierało na sile.

Było to dość dziwne odkrycie zważywszy na niezwykle wesoły charakter blondyna. Do tej pory najbardziej logicznym wyjaśnieniem plastikowych uśmiechów Maga była jego pozycja. W pracy zawsze musiał być miły. Już dawno zauważył, że wcale nie jest do końca szczery. Doszedł nawet do wniosku, że prawdopodobnie więcej razy skłamał niż powiedział prawdę, ale wydawało mu się, że to ze wzgledu na jego naturę i jakiś ukryty, bliżej nieokreślony, cel który sobie wyznaczył. Teraz jednak patrząc na skuloną, bezbronną i kruchą postać mężczyzny doszedł do wniosku, że jego "zagadka" była o wiele trudniejsza do rozwiązania niż mu się na początku wydawało.

Co mogło być na tyle straszne, by kierowało życiem Maga a potem nawiedzało go jeszcze nocami?  
Kurogane zastanowił się, czy nie powinien go czasem obudzić, jednakże ciekawość wzięła w nim górę. Wiedział, że świadomy Fay nie odpowie na żadne pytania, ale istniała szansa, że zdradzi coś przez sen. Walcząc z wyrzutami sumienia (przecież wtargiwał właśnie siłą w jego prywatność!) czekał na rozwój wydarzeń.

Blondyn zwinął sie w ciasną kulkę tuląc nogi do piersi i ukrywając twarz w kolanach. Trząsł się niekonrolowanie, ale z jego ust nadal nie padały żadne słowa tylko teraz już całkiem głośne i wyraźne jęki i skamlenie. Gdyby nie brunet, który trzymał go za ramię pewnie już dawno spadłby na podłogę.

Wojownik w końcu doszedł do wniosku, że w ten sposób nic nie uzyska. Blondyn z każdą mijająca chwilą tylko panikował coraz bardziej, a biorąc pod uwagę to jak się rzucał mógł sobie zrobić coś przez sen.

\- Magiku. Obudź się! To tylko sen- powiedział głośno potrząsając jednocześnie jego ramieniem. Ten jednak wogóle nie zareagował nadal pochłonięty snem.

Kurogane nieco się zaniepokoił. Zazwyczaj coś takiego wystarczało by kogoś obudzić.

\- Magiku! Wstawaj!- krzyknął rozkazującym tonem, ale nie na tyle cicho by nie zakłucić snu osobom w innych pokojach.

To również nie przyniosło żadnego efektu. "Co się tu dzieje?" zastanawiał się widząc przerażenie, które zawładnęło ciałem Maga. Sam całkiem zszokowany odkrył, że jego ręce się trzęsą. Nie wiedział co robić. Był bezsilny. Po raz pierwszy od długiego czasu czuł, że przegrywa i to tylko ze zwykłym koszmarem.

Gdy jednak zobaczył krystaliczną łzę spływającą po policzku blondyna ożył w nim duch walki. "Nie poddam się!"

\- Fay, obudź się- szepnął mu do ucha, dopiero teraz zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że tej metody jeszcze nie przetestował.- Już dobrze. Wszyscy sa bezpieczni- powiedział referując do ich przygody podczas drogi.- Ty też. Uspokuj sie i otwórz oczy.

Widząc, że jego słowa dają efekt (Mag przestał sie trząść, choć nadal jego twarz wykrzywiona była w dziwnym grymasie) usmiechnął tryumfalnie, czując zbliżającą się wygraną, i mówił dalej:

\- Nic nikomu nie grozi. Otwórz oczy i sam zobacz.

Fay uspokoił sie już całkowicie, a po chwili jego oddech z przyśpieszonego zmienił się w całkiem spokojny. Mag spał, jakby nic sie nie stało. Przewrócił się z powrotem na brzuch nie budząc sie ani na chwilę.

Kurogane burknął cicho. Gdyby teraz się obudził mógłby sie go zapytać o koszmar i blondyn niemógłby skłamać. Jesli zapyta o to rano, mężczyzna będzie się upierać, że nic się nie stało i że to "Kuro-pon" ma jakieś dziwne sny a nie on.

Zły shinobi wrócił na swoje posłanie doskonale zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że tej nocy najprawdopodobniej nie zazna już ani chwili odpoczynku.


	3. Rozdział 2

Słońce wpadało przez otwarte okno do przestronnego pokoju. Fay nie ruszając się z miejsca ani nie otwierając oczu delektował się ciepłymi promieniami ogrzewającymi mu twarz. Leżał pod puszysta pierzyną i było mu miękko i wygodnie, więc przypuszczał, że po tym jak zasnął dotarli na miejsce. Nikt go nie obudził z tego powodu. Trochę tego żałował, gdyż przed snem chciał poczytać, ale z drugiej strony wyszło mu to na dobre- po raz pierwszy od... od miesięcy porządnie się wyspał. Nawet jego tradycyjne koszmary nie były tej nocy tak męczące. Nieco go to zaniepokoiło. Wiedział jakimi zasadami kierują się jego sny. Jednakże nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że tej nocy śnił mu się koszmar i to dość realistyczny.

Nie chcąc dłużej o tym myśleć postanowił w końcu wstać. Nie mógł przecież lenić się cały dzień! Miał dużo rzeczy do zrobienia.

Usiadł na łóżku i niemal natychmiast zakręciło mu się w głowie. "To przez to, że wczoraj zużyłem aż tyle magii" pomyślał masując sobie powoli skronie.

\- Źle się czujemy?- zapytał ostry głos, który całkiem niespodziewanie rozległ się za jego plecami.

\- Kuro-sama!- odparł zaskoczony.- Nie wiedziałem, że tu jesteś- dodał usprawiedliwiającym tonem natychmiast uśmiechając się do postaci stojącej przy drzwiach.

\- Musiałem spać w tym samym pokoju co ty, bo jakiś grzejnik się popsuł- brunet warknął wzruszając ramionami.- A teraz dopowiedz na pytanie- zażądał.

\- Nee- Fay dał sobie chwilę aby zastanowić się nad tym co ma powiedzieć.- Dopiero co się obudziłem, jeszcze nie jestem w pełni przytomny- stwierdził w końcu, przynajmniej po części, zgodnie z prawdą.

Wojownik tylko prychnął z niedowierzaniem po czym zadał kolejne pytanie:

\- Czy dzisiejszej nocy śnił ci się koszmar?

Bezpośredniość tej wypowiedzi trochę zachwiała pewność siebie Fay'a. Miał nadzieję, że shinobi nie zauważył jego nocnych mar pomimo dzielenia z nim pokoju, a przynajmniej nie wspomni o nich uznając je za jego prywatną sprawę, ale jak się okazało, nie można było przewidzieć jego ruchów.

\- Tak- odpowiedział szczerze, ale nie zamierzał drążyć tego tematu.

Nie okłamywać, ale też nie mówić wszystkiego- to jego motto- inaczej coś może się komuś stać, a on za wszelką cenę starał się tego unikać.

\- Która godzina?- zapytał zanim Kurogane zdążył powiedzieć coś jeszcze.

\- Prawie dziesiąta.

\- Co?! Kuro-riiiin, jak mogłeś mnie nie obudzić?- powiedział z wyrzutem szybko wstając z łóżka.

Trochę zakręciło mu się w głowie, ale nie dał niczego po sobie poznać. Wzrokiem poszukał butów, a gdy je znalazł szybko naciągnął na nogi i nie zwracając na krzyki wojownika spod kategorii "Nazywam Się KUROGANE, Ile Razy Mam Ci To Powtarzać??!!" szybko wyszedł z pokoju. Zatrzymał się dopiero, gdy zirytowany głos zapytał:

\- Czy ty wiesz w ogóle gdzie idziesz?

\- Na śniadanie?- odparł niepewnie.

Kurogane westchnął tylko zrezygnowany i pokazał mu kierunek przeciwny do tego w który zmierzał.

\- Dzięki, Kuro-pyon!  
  
* ~ * ~ *

\- Ale się najadłem!- Fay krzyknął zadowolony przedzierając się przez głęboki do kolan śnieg.

\- Tak, zjadłeś tylko połowę tego co miałeś na talerzu- odburknął Kurogane.

\- Bo to była ogromna porcja. Gdybym zjadł więcej to bym pękł!

\- A gdybyś zjadł mniej to nikt by nie zauważył różnicy pomiędzy twoim talerzem a świeżo przygotowanym posiłkiem.

\- Kuro-chan jest niemiły!

\- Nie niemiły, tylko spostrzegawczy. I na imię mi KUROGANE, kiedy to w końcu zapamiętasz!?

\- Ależ pamiętam- Fay machnął ręką.- Tylko to twoje imię jest taakie nudne i długie, i poważne, i znacznie lepiej brzmi gdy się do niego doda jakiś słodki przyrostek, nie sądzisz?

\- Ty dup--

\- Kyaa!! Kuro-pon używa nieładnych słów!!- Krzyknął Mag uciekając przed shinobi, który w mgnieniu oka wyjął swój miecz i zaczął go ścigać poprzez zaśnieżone pola.

Zszokowani ich zachowaniem pałacowi żołnierze, na których ekscentryczna dwójka najwyraźniej nie zwracała najmniejszej uwagi, pospieszyli za nimi starając się nie zgubić swojego Najwyższego Maga i jego ochroniarza.

Zatrzymali się dopiero przy jaśniejącej pośród morza białości, szafirowej, magicznej kopule. Pod nią leżały połacie brązowej, nieskalanej śniegiem ziemi.

\- Widziałem pełno takich w waszej stolicy- stwierdził Kurogane.- Miały różne kolory.

\- Tak. Pod nimi hodujemy warzywa. Kolor zmienia się w zależności od czarownika, który je ustawił. Bariera nie przepuszcza śniegu, tylko ludzi, to co ze sobą wniosą i powietrze. Takiej samej użyłem, gdy tu jechaliśmy- wyjaśnił Fay.- Niestety powietrze jest zimne i my, Czarownicy, musimy je ocieplać, dopiero wtedy coś może urosnąć. Jednocześnie przyspieszamy wzrost magią dzięki czemu wszystko idzie znacznie szybciej!

\- Rozumiem- odpowiedział Kurogane.

\- To naprawdę nudne do obserwowania, zwłaszcza, że do obiadu jeszcze nic nie zasiejemy- powiedział mu z wyrzutem.- Będę tylko podgrzewać atmosferę w kuli.

\- To zabieraj się do roboty i nie trać całego dnia!

Fay wytknął na niego język, ale zrobił co mu powiedziano. Rozprostował palce, jak pianista przed występem, i oparł dłonie na powierzchni kopuły. Przez chwilę nic się nie działo, ale potem zmieniła ona kolor na jasno-fioletowy.

\- Czemu twoje ręce nie przeniknęły skoro mówisz, że ludzie mogą sobie spokojnie przechodzić?- zapytał od razu wojownik.

\- Pooonieważ jestem Czaarooowniikieeem- odpowiedział śpiewnym tonem.

\- A kula zmieniła kolor, bo?

\- Booo, musiaaałeeem naaasąączyyyć ją swoooją eneeergiąąą.

\- Możesz przestać?!- zapytał zirytowany.

\- Nieeee- odparł zadowolony z efektu swoich starań blondyn, zwłaszcza, że wiedział iż shinobi na pewno nie przeszkodzi mu podczas pracy. Tak więc z o wiele lepszym humorem przelewał swoją energię do kopuły.  
  
* ~ * ~ *

Dni w mieście mijały im szybko. Codzienne prace szybko stały się rutyną. Pobudka o ósmej, śniadanie, praca nad barierą i wzrostem warzyw i zboża, obiad, znów praca, kolacja, kąpiel i z powrotem do łóżka, by odpocząć po ciężkim dniu i przygotować się na następny.

Pomimo codziennego, dużego zużycia energii magicznej Fay wyglądał coraz lepiej. Dzięki "troskliwej opiece" zapewnionej mu przez Kurogane (przymusowe dojadanie posiłków i zakaz czytania po 21:00 [gdy shinobi zobaczył ile książek zabrał ze sobą Fay, postanowił nadal dzielić z nim pokój, żeby go przypilnować]) Mag przybrał na wadze i wrócił do swojej dawnej formy. Ciemne linie pod jego oczami całkowicie zniknęły i nawet włosy zaczęły wyglądać jak w dniach swojej świetności. Blondyn zauważył również, że pomimo iż nadal śniły mu się koszmary (musiał przyznać, że to nieuniknione) w pewnych, niespodziewanych momentach po prostu się urywały. Doszedł do wniosku, że ma to związek z pewnym brunetem strzegącym jego snu, ale żadne z nich nie odezwało się nawet słowem w tej sprawie.

Żaden z nich nie zwrócił głośno uwagi na fakt niezwykłych wyników magicznych działań blondyna, choć z całą pewnością oboje go dostrzegali. Podczas gdy Sakura sprawiała, że pole pełne zboża (lub innego warzywa) wzrastało do stopnia nadającego się do zbiorów w ciągu dwóch dni Fay tą samą pracę wykonywał w ciągu czterech godzin. Gdyby nie jego magiczna pomoc rolnicy na pewno nie nadążaliby w zbiorach.

Do rzeczy rzucających się w oczy dochodziła także bliskość Syaorana i Sakury, którzy w ciągu tak niedługiego czasu zrobili tak wielkie postępy. Rzadko widywało się ich osobno i to wcale nie z powodu zadania jakie szatyn wykonywał jako shinobi. Fay często po prostu nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu wkradającego się na jego twarz za każdym razem gdy widział nastolatków przy sobie, lub gdy rozmawiał z Sakurą i dostrzegał ten błysk w jej oczach i słyszał entuzjazm w jej słowach gdy tylko padało imię Syaorana. Często zastanawiał się czy starszy wojownik odczuwa to samo rozmawiając z młodszym.

Okres spędzony przez nich w wiosce wydawał się być bajką, ale jak wszyscy doskonale wiemy życie to nie bajka, ani nawet nie telenowela. Poza tym wszystkie takie przedsięwzięcia czeka koniec (choć w przypadku tych drugich nieco później niż ludzie mają na to nadzieję).

Koniec ten nastał pewnego zwykłego dnia…  
  
* ~ * ~ *

Fay nucił cicho trzymając dłonie niemal przyklejone do powierzchni kopuły. Kurogane patrzył z nieustającym zafascynowaniem (pomimo spędzenia wielu dni w ten sam sposób) jak malutkie, cienkie pnącza powoli i wytrwale przebijają powierzchnię gleby i pną się w górę. Drobne listki szybko się rozwijają a na coraz dłuższych zawiłych gałązkach pojawiają się promieniście żółte kwiaty, które w końcu opadły a na ich miejscu rosły malutkie zielone bulwy. Ogórki jak mu się wydawało. Choć cały proces trwał ponad dwie godziny czas płynął tak szybko jakby minęły zaledwie minuty. Kurogane oczywiście nawet w obliczu śmierci nie przyznałby się do swojego zachwytu nad zjawiskiem, a już na pewno, jeśli dotyczyło to pracy tego irytującego blondyna.

Nagle wszystko się zatrzymało. Rośliny przestały się rozwijać a po chwili wybuch energii, który w środku objawił się jako podmuch gorącego powietrza, spalił je na wiór.

\- Co jest?- zapytał wojownik cicho, pod nosem i spojrzał ze złością na Maga.

Ten nie zwracał najmniejszej uwagi na otoczenie, nie wspominając już o biednych roślinach zniszczonych jego magią. Stał tylko patrząc nieprzytomnym wzrokiem przed siebie. Jego twarz miała wyraz głębokiego szoku, a dłonie, wciąż trzymane na jasno-fioletowej, gładkiej powierzchni, wyraźnie drżały.

Mag nigdy nie pozwoliłby sobie na takie zdradzenie uczuć na oczach innych osób. Mogło to spowodować tylko coś strasznego, coś z czym sobie nie poradzi.

Jakby na potwierdzenie tej teorii blondyn szepnął tylko:

\- Muszę wracać- i najszybciej jak mógł ruszył z powrotem w stronę budynku burmistrza.

Kurogane dogonił go dopiero, gdy Mag w stajni właśnie dosiadał konia. Zagrodził mu drogę do wyjścia i głośno, wyraźnie, z nutką złości i zaniepokojenia w głosie zapytał:

\- Co się stało?

\- Daj mi przejechać- blondyn całkowicie zignorował jego pytanie, co sprawiło, że jego następne słowa wypadły z jego ust z jeszcze większą determinacją:

\- Powiedz mi co się stało, bo cię nie przepuszczę- zagroził i dla lepszego efektu złapał obiema dłońmi za futrynę.

Fay spojrzał na niego z wyrazem zniecierpliwienia na twarzy, ale ponieważ nie był głupi nie tracił więcej czasu na bezcelowe kłótnie tylko powiedział wprost:

\- Zaklęcie chroniące zamek, które rzuciłem kilka lat temu, zostało złamane. Zamek musiał zostać zaatakowany przez potężnego czarownika lub czarowników. Muszę tam natychmiast wrócić, może zdążę coś zrobić. Daj mi przejechać- zażądał ponownie.

\- Skoro zamek jest pod atakiem trzeba zawiadomić żołnierzy.

\- Nie mam czasu- blondyn niemal krzyknął.

To było dość… zadziwiające. Małe potknięcie w ukrywaniu emocji to jedno, ale całkowity brak kontroli nad nimi, zwłaszcza u Fay’a, to już całkiem inna historia. Kurogane zaklął cicho, przeklinając w ten sposób samego siebie, za to co zamierzał zaraz zrobić. Gdzieś daleko słyszał żołnierzy, którzy jeszcze nie dogonili ich z pola.

\- Słuchaj magiku, oto co zrobimy. Znajdziesz mi szybko jakiegoś konia. Osiodłanego. Ja pobiegnę zawiadomić żołnierzy. Wrócę tu i RAZEM pojedziemy do stolicy, najszybciej jak się da. I nie ma żadnych „ale”, inaczej nie wypuszczę cię stąd nawet na krok, zrozumiano?

W odpowiedzi Mag zeskoczył z konia i poszedł w głąb stajni na co wojownik pospieszył zawiadomić pozostałych.

Po chwili oboje pędzili przez białe pola.  
  
* ~ * ~ *

Dym było widać już na wiele kilometrów przed stolicą. Fay doskonale wiedział skąd pochodzi, ale mimo to starał się nie dopuścić tej myśli do wiadomości. Dopiero, gdy dotarli na tyle blisko, by widzieć dokładnie, że to właśnie z zamku buchał płomień pogodził się z okrutną rzeczywistością.

Wokół pożaru krzątała się duża ilość ludzi próbujących ugasić go, niestety bezskutecznie, otaczającym go śniegiem. Fay podjechał do najbliższego żołnierza, który z oszołomieniem zasalutował mu:

\- Wasza Wysokość, nie spodziewałem się…- zaczął, ale blondyn szybko mu przerwał:

\- Gdzie Król i co się stało?

\- Napadli na zamek. Mieli ogromne wojsko i grupę potężnych czarowników. Szukali kogoś, albo czegoś, nie jestem pewny. Nie wiem też kto to był, wyglądało jakby pochodzili z różnych krajów.

\- A gdzie jest Ashura-ou?- powtórzył Fay z większym zdenerwowaniem.

\- W środku, chyba nie żyje- odpowiedział żołnierz przepraszającym tonem.- Gdy przybyli kazał nam niezwłocznie opuścić zamek i…

Ale Mag już go nie słuchał. Zeskoczył z konia i najszybciej jak mógł poszedł w stronę szalejących płomieni.

\- Magiku, stój!- Kurogane próbował go powstrzymać, choć doskonale wiedział, że nic tym nie osiągnie. Gdyby jego Księżniczka utknęła w płonącym zamku, prawdopodobnie martwa, sam też nie patrzyłby na niebezpieczeństwo i pośpieszyłby ją ratować, nawet jeśli w trakcie sam miałby zginąć. Mimo to teraz jego podopiecznym był Fay i to jego miał chronić, nawet za cenę własnego życia.

Tymczasem Mag był już wchodził do zamku. Choć żołnierze starali się mu zagrodzić drogę musieli mu ustąpić jako wyższemu rangą. Nie zdając sobie nawet z tego sprawy, blondyn podświadomie wytworzył wokół siebie magiczną kulę, która nie dopuszczała do niego płomieni. Przez chwilę za nim zostawała czysta ścieżka, utworzona z błota, niedopalonego drewna i gruzów zamku, z której to skorzystał Kurogane by za nim iść. Pałacowi żołnierze chcieli zrobić to samo, ale ogień na powrót zawładnął ziemią gdy tylko brunetowi udało się przejść.

Wojownik, choć wiedział, że otaczają go szalejące płomienie, odległe od niego zalewie o kilkadziesiąt centymetrów, nie odczuwał płynącego z nich ciepła. Choć powinien mieć wrażenie, że znajduje się w piekle, i patrząc na samo otoczenie był skłonny przyjąć tę teorię za prawdziwą, jedyną rzeczą którą czuł wokół siebie był potworny, mrożący szpik w kościach, mróz. Nie miał pojęcia czym jest to spowodowane, do czasu, gdy dogonił Maga i zobaczył jego twarz- nie drgał na niej żaden mięsień, dążył stanowczymi krokami do swego celu, z całej jego postawy tryskała wręcz zimna furia, a oczy, wpatrzone nieruchomo przed siebie, które zwykle nie wyrażały żadnych uczuć, były teraz zamglone przez złość i, jeśli się nie mylił, nienawiść. W tym momencie naprawdę przestraszył się Maga. Nieszkodliwy, kłamliwy błazen zniknął zastąpiony przez predatora, istotę niezdolną do ludzkich uczuć, nastawioną na zemstę. Teraz żałował, że kiedykolwiek sobie życzył aby Fay się zmienił.

Przejęty grozą dopiero po chwili zobaczył także dwa inne uczucia, kryjące się gdzieś głęboko pod tymi oczywistymi, które choć nie były tak widoczne niewątpliwie stały się ich przyczyną. Dwa uczucia, które jako wojownikowi powinny mu być obce, ale jednocześnie takie, z którymi często sam musiał sobie radzić: strach i poczucie winy.

Nie trudno było zgadnąć skąd wzięło się to pierwsze- naród w stanie rozpadu, głód i choroby szerzące się po obywatelach, a teraz zamek, z którego za kilka godzin zostaną już tylko zgliszcza i ponad wszystko prawdopodobnie martwy Król, jedyna osoba, która zawsze wszystkich broniła, i która była dla wszystkich opoką, a dla Fay’a kimś bliskim, kto, jak Kurogane mógł przypuszczać, był dla młodego Maga jak najbliższa rodzina. Sama myśl, że coś takiego mogłoby spotkać Japonię i Tomoyo sprawiła, że ciarki przeszły mu po plecach.

Przyczyna poczucia winy też wydawała mu się być dość oczywista- Fay był Najwyższym Magiem państwa, główną linią obrony, kimś na kim Król powinien móc polegać, a tymczasem opuścił jego bok, nie pomógł mu, zawiódł w swoim zadaniu… Kurogane, choć nie rozgryzł go jeszcze całkowicie, wiedział że blondyn myślał właśnie w ten sposób, albo przynajmniej do niego zbliżony. Wcale by się też nie zdziwił, gdyby ta złość, furia, nienawiść, czy cokolwiek co Mag odczuwał, było skierowane na niego samego za jego głupotę i beztroskę.

Nieoczekiwanie Fay zatrzymał się. Blondyn szybko rozejrzał się wokół siebie. Kurogane dopiero po mozaice na podłodze, która wyglądała jak oszroniona szyba (czy wszystko w tym państwie musi przypominać o mrozie i śniegu?), zorientował się, że właśnie znajdują się w Sali Tronowej. Mag szukał swojego Króla.  
I najwyraźniej go znalazł, gdyż znowu niemal biegiem ruszył przed siebie.

W jedynym miejscu, gdzie podłoga nie płonęła, mniej więcej na środku tego ogromnego pomieszczenia, leżało nieruchome ciało.

\- Ou-sama!- Fay ukląkł przy Ashurze i sprawdził mu puls.- Ou-sama- powtórzył ciszej unosząc delikatnie głowę rannego i kładąc go w pozycji półleżącej na swoich kolanach.

\- Fay?- monarcha zapytał cicho nie otwierając oczu.- Przecież byłeś w wiosce…

\- Przyjechałem. Muszę cię stąd wydostać, Ashura-ou. Będziesz w stanie iść? Zaniosę cię- zaproponował.

\- Nie, Fay, dla mnie już za późno. Zrobiłem to, co musiałem i teraz mogę odejść w spokoju.

\- Ou-sama?

\- Uratowałem to, co zawsze było dla mnie najważniejsze.

\- Posłuchaj, muszę cię stąd wynieść. Spłoniesz, albo udusisz się dymem. Na zewnątrz są medycy. Pomogą ci. Tylko nie umieraj. Proszę, nie umieraj- po jego policzkach spływały łzy. Dłoń, którą ciągle trzymał na nadgarstku Króla odczuwała coraz słabszy puls, a on nie mógł nic zrobić. Nie umiał uzdrawiać. Był bezużyteczny…

\- Fay, pamiętaj, że naród zawsze był dla mnie ważny. Chroń go, to mój ostatni rozkaz.

\- Dobrze- wykrztusił.

\- Ale to ty byłeś dla mnie najważniejszy. Zawsze… cię kochałem… Uważaj… na… siebie…

\- Tato- szepnął tuląc go mocno.

Pod opuszkami palców nie odczuwał nawet najmniejszego drgania tętna. Krew w żyłach monarchy nie płynęła. Serce przestało bić.

Król umarł.

\- Tato, nie… Nie, nie, nie- powtarzał jak mantrę.

Całe pomieszczenie zaczęło się trząść. Kurogane nie wiedział, czy było to spowodowane szalejącym pożarem niszczącym powoli pałac, czy też w jakiś dziwny sposób odpowiadał za to Fay. Spojrzał na Maga zdezorientowany. Blondyn bujał się w przód i tył, dokładnie w rytmie w jakim następowały po sobie koleje wstrząsy. Z sufity zaczęły spadać pojedyncze kawałki twardego materiału, z którego był wykonany. Kurogane nie znał jego nazwy, ale widząc głębokie dziury, jakie powstawały po jego zderzeniu z posadzką doszedł do wniosku, że musi być bardzo ciężki.

Wojownik podszedł do Maga i położył mu rękę na ramieniu.

\- Magiku, uspokój się, inaczej zawalisz cały budynek.

\- Cicho!- Fay krzyknął w jego stronę. Ziemia zatrzęsła się mocnej, a podmuch wiatru wyzwolony za pomocą niekontrolowanej magii niemal odepchnął Kurogane od blondyna.

\- Jak mam się uspokoić?! On nie żyje!- z każdą siłą wiatr wiał coraz mocniej, podsycając płomienie. Wojownik w końcu zaczął odczuwać ich żar. Wiedział, ze jeśli Fay wkrótce się nie uspokoi oboje zginą. Jednak z Magiem było coraz gorzej.- Nie żyje i to MOJA wina! Nie było mnie przy nim, gdy mnie najbardziej potrzebował! Zaklęcia ochronne, które rzuciłem na zamek były zbyt słabe! To jakbym sam go zabił! To MOJA WINA! MOJA I TYLKO MOJA!!! To ja jestem za to odpowiedzialny!

Kurogane zaczął kaszleć dusząc się dymem. Temperatura była nie do zniesienia, czuł, że jego skóra zaczyna się przypiekać.

\- Jestem odpowiedzialny za wszystko! Gdyby nie ja to on by żył!

Blondyn zaczerpnął tchu. Łzy na jego twarzy mieszały się z brudem osiadającym na nim z pożaru. Gdy znowu się odezwał mówił już ciszej i wolniej:

\- Przygarnął mnie, gdy nikt inny nie chciał. Kochał mnie bardziej niż moja prawdziwa rodzina. Był dla mnie jak ojciec. A ja go zawiodłem. Zawiodłem go. Zawiodłem- w miarę jak mówił płonienie stopniowo gasły, ale on sam płakał coraz mocniej.

Kurogane nie wiedział co robić. Nigdy nie znalazł się w takiej sytuacji. Zauważył, że nadal trzyma dłoń na ramieniu Fay’a. Wzmocnił uścisk i chyba zadziałało to w jakiś sposób, bo drobniejszy mężczyzna wtulił twarz w jego pierś i choć jedną ręką nadal podtrzymywał ciało króla, drugą złapał się kurczowo koszuli wojownika.  
W takiej pozycji zastali ich żołnierze, którzy wbiegli do zamku, gdy tylko zgasły płomienie. Widząc zwłoki Króla i stan Maga nie ważyli się im przeszkadzać i odczekali minutę ciszy, czcząc w ten sposób pamięć po szlachetnym monarsze i jego poświęceniu.

  
* ~ * ~ *

  
Sakura siedziała na łóżku z twarzą ukrytą w dłoniach cicho szlochając. Syaoran siedział przy niej obejmując jedną ręką jej plecy jednocześnie delikatnie je głaszcząc.

Gdy przyjechali z żołnierzami do zamku było już po wszystkim. Z zamku zostały tylko zgliszcza, ciało Króla wystawione było na podeście, aby ludność miasta mogła się z nim pożegnać. Dowiedzieli się, że Kurogane i Fay pojechali do najbliższej oberży, gdzie prawdopodobnie wynajęli pokój. Na miejscu znaleźli japońskiego wojownika. Stał samotny po środku korytarza, opierając się o ścianę naprzeciwko zamkniętych drzwi. Nie pytali o nic. Skinęli tylko głowami w geście powitania i przeszli dalej do wynajętego przez nich pokoju.

Syaoran siedział spokojnie, choć serce pękało w nim z żalu. Nie znał tego kraju, był tu pierwszy raz, ale słyszał o nim historie. Celes było wspaniałym, bogatym, świetnie prosperującym państwem. Sławne było ze swojej oryginalnej kultury i sztuki. Wielu podróżnych odwiedzało to państwo ze względu na ciekawą architekturę i piękne widoki o każdej porze roku. Zawsze marzył by tu przyjechać i zwiedzić te wszystkie biblioteki, o których słyszał tyle dobrego.

Widząc kraj po raz pierwszy w takim stanie było dla niego szokiem. Mróz, głód i choroby szerzyły się wszędzie. Śnieg zniszczył wszystko. A Król, Ashura, robił co w swojej mocy, by uratować państwo i pomóc tym, którzy tej pomocy potrzebowali najbardziej. Był miłym człowiekiem, współczującym. Rozumiał już dlaczego Tomoyo-hime żywiła do tak głębokim szacunkiem. Sam go podziwiał. Teraz pozostanie żywy już tylko we wspomnieniach.

Rozumiał ból Sakury. Dziewczyna dorastała w tym kraju, została przyjęta na salony pałacu jak prawdziwa księżniczka, choć była tylko prostą dziewczyną z małej osady. Widząc swoją ojczyznę, swój dom, w takim stanie musiało być dla niej jeszcze bardziej wstrząsającym przeżyciem niż dla niego. Dlatego starał się jej ulżyć, pocieszyć ją. Jednakże wszystkie słowa, które przychodziły mu do głowy były po prostu banalne.

Co ma jej powiedzieć? Że wszystko będzie dobrze? To nie były właściwe słowa. Ale musi spróbować. Nie mógł już dłużej patrzeć na cierpienia niewinnej dziewczyny.  
Jednak zanim zdążył otworzyć usta usłyszał jej cichy głos:

\- Syaoran-kun?

\- Tak?

\- Moja mama zawsze powtarzała, że nieważne jak tragiczna wydaje się sytuacja, w końcu wszystko obróci się na lepsze. Myślisz… myślisz, że teraz też tak będzie?- zapytała nawet nie podnosząc głowy.

\- Oczywiście- odpowiedział z największą pewnością na jaką było go stać.

\- Bo na razie jest bardzo źle. Martwię się o mojego tatę i brata. I o Yukito-san. Zostali w osadzie. Yukito-san jest zielarzem i nie chciał wyjechać i zostawić mieszkańców na pastwę losu. Mój brat powiedział, ze bez niego nigdzie się nie ruszy, a tata pomaga im w pracy. Powiedzieli, że jestem silna i sobie poradzę. Touya, mój brat, nie chciał mnie puścić ale tata go przekonał. Mówił, że jestem im wszystkim bardzo potrzebna i że najlepiej pomogę ludziom pracując w stolicy. Mówił, że jest ze mnie dumny i że będzie na mnie czekać. Wtedy nie umiałam sprawiać, by zboże rosło, ale Fay-san mnie nauczył. Wiesz, chyba wrócę do domu i tam będę pracować. Jak myślisz? Czy to dobry wybór? Tu zostaje wielu Czarowników i Czarownic, ale tam nie ma nikogo. A teraz gdy brakuje Króla mogą zapomnieć o wysyłaniu żywności.

\- Sakura-san. To twój wybór. Jeśli chcesz wrócić to nikt cię nie może zatrzymać. Jeśli sądzisz, że to właśnie powinnaś zrobić to wracaj. Odprowadzę cię. Obiecuję.

\- Ale- dziewczyna podniosła głowę z wyrazem niepewności malującym się na twarzy- Syaoran-kun, nie uważasz, że po prostu uciekam od problemów.

Potrząsnął głową:

\- Nie. Doskonale cię rozumiem. Też słyszałem żołnierzy. Powiedzieli, że ci, którzy zniszczyli zamek już dawno odjechali i że nie znaleźli tego czego szukali. Będą teraz kontynuować swoje poszukiwania gdzieś indziej, bo tu tego nie ma. Nie wrócą do stolicy. Są tu ludzie, którzy zajmą się miejscowymi, prawdopodobnie nawet więcej niż ich potrzeba. Nie musi cię tu być. Ale gdy twoja rodzina usłyszy co się stało, będą się o ciebie martwić. Chyba nawet lepiej będzie jeśli wrócisz do domu.

Tam możesz im naprawdę pomóc.

\- Tak, masz rację. Tutaj mają wystarczająco ludzi, a tam nikogo. To tam jestem potrzebna, nie tutaj. Wrócę do domu. Dziękuję, Syaoran-kun- przytuliła go mocno.  
Syaoran zrobił się czerwony na twarzy. Jeszcze nigdy nie był tak blisko innej osoby (nie licząc jego matki i pięciu sióstr) i czuł się z tym bardzo nienaturalnie, ale jednocześnie zrobiło mu się bardzo miło i ciepło w środku. Polubił to uczucie, które wywoływała w nim obecność i bliskość Sakury.  
  
* ~ * ~ *

Kurogane stał pod drzwiami pokoju. Wynajął dla siebie i Maga tylko jedno pomieszczenie z dwóch powodów: po pierwsze tak było taniej, a oni nie mieli wiele pieniędzy, choć właściciel oberży proponował im nocleg za darmo Fay się nie zgodził, po drugie wojownik wolał mieć go w nocy na oku. Wnioskując z ilości koszmarów, które śniły się blondynowi w spokojne dni, dzisiaj po takiej tragedii spodziewał się potwornej nocy, o ile mężczyzna w ogóle zaśnie.

\- Kurogane-san?- zapytał zdezorientowany Syaoran widząc swojego nauczyciela samego na korytarzu.

\- Co jest, dzieciaku?

\- Nie, nic. Nie śpisz jeszcze?

\- A wyglądam jakbym spał?

\- Nie, oczywiście że nie.

\- Chcesz czegoś? Bo jeśli nie to wracaj do łóżka.

\- Hai! [tłum.: tak jest!; tak!]- odszedł na parę kroków w stronę swojego pokoju, ale po chwili się zatrzymał.- Kurogane-san?

\- Hę?

\- Sakura-san wraca jutro do swojej wioski. I zamierzam ją tam odprowadzić. Nie masz nic przeciwko temu, prawda?

\- Miałbym, gdybyś ją zostawił samej sobie. Już prawie jesteś shinobi a my, dopóki nie zostaniemy odprawieni, nigdy nie opuszczamy boku naszych podopiecznych.

\- Hai!

\- A teraz idź spać. Lepiej, żebyś był wypoczęty przed podróżą.

\- Hai!- Syaoran natychmiast zniknął swoim pokoju, naprzeciwko pokoju Sakury.

Kurogane westchnął cicho. Wyglądało na to, że jego młody uczeń dorasta. Stał się bardziej odpowiedzialny i poważny. A jego decyzja wydawała się być przemyślana. Tak, Syaoran był już właściwie mężczyzną. Jego matka na pewno będzie z niego dumna*.

Dzisiejszy dzień przyniósł chociaż tę jedną korzyść. Podobno zawsze są dwie strony medalu, prawda? Tylko, że tym razem ta ciemna wydawała się być znacznie większa od tej jasnej. Kurogane zawsze wierzył w swoje siły i choć nie ufał do końca Najwyższemu Magowi tego kraju, wierzył też w jego siły i jak sam udowodnił był niezwykle potężny. Jego moc może nawet równała się z mocą Starożytnych Magów. Ale nawet on nie był w stanie sam, w pojedynkę, uratować całego kraju, nie wspominając już o odnowieniu Zaklęcia, by ocalić Północ. Bez Króla państwo się rozpadnie, a trudno będzie znaleźć godnego następcę. Sakura słusznie czyni wracając do wioski - tam uda jej się pomóc tym, którzy tej pomocy potrzebują. Fay, gdy się otrząśnie, na pewno postara się jakoś zorganizować powstały chaos. Reszta Czarodziejów, jeśli nie uciekną, pomoże mu, ale bez autorytetu Króla możliwe, że nic z tego nie wyjdzie. I gdy Fay w końcu to zrozumie przeżyje kolejne załamanie, ale nie podda się i będzie walczyć o ratunek dopóki go nie osiągnie lub nie zginie próbując, przy czym to ostatnie jest znacznie bardziej prawdopodobne.

Wojownik westchnął cicho. Tomoyo na pewno wiedziałaby co zrobić, ale ona jest daleko stąd i nie ma sposobu by się z nią szybko skontaktować nie opuszczając kraju. Minie wiele dni nim w ogóle dowie się o śmierci Ashury.

Cóż, chyba będzie musiał przez jakiś czas przyczaić się i obserwować bieg wydarzeń. Nie znosił tego robić. Lubił mieć kontrolę nad własnym życiem, gdyż jej brak oznaczał, że mógłby je łatwo stracić. Teraz jednak jej nie odzyska. Przynajmniej nie dopóki nie zyska większej ilości informacji.

Czego szukali napastnicy? Dlaczego sądzili, że mogą to znaleźć w stolicy Celes? Czy to rzeczywiście tu było? Czy to było coś, czym można by ocalić Północ, czy może coś co sprawiłoby, że posiadacz owej rzeczy byłby niepokonany? I czy to „coś” było rzeczą… czy osobą?

To pytania, na które musiał koniecznie znaleźć odpowiedź. Informacja jest potęgą, którą można wykorzystać zależnie od swojej woli i miał nadzieję, że zdobycie tej wiedzy nie okaże się być niewykonalne.

Decydując, że już dostatecznie dużo czasu spędził na korytarzu, postanowił wrócić do pokoju mając nadzieję, że Mag już śpi. Naprawdę nie radził sobie z pocieszaniem ludzi. Sam stracił rodziców, gdy był młody i to Tomoyo wtedy go „uratowała”. Jemu brakowało tej zdolności. Współczuł, to oczywiste, był przecież człowiekiem, ale nie umiał tego pokazać. Znacznie lepiej dawał sobie radę, gdy chodziło o ocenianie ludzi. Wystarczyło by spojrzał komuś w oczy i już wiedział czego może się spodziewać od danej osoby i, choć czasem tego żałował, nigdy się nie mylił. Ale z Fay’em nawet to nie skutkowało. Nigdy nie wiedział co może mu strzelić do głowy, albo w jaki popadnie nastrój- złośliwy, czy kretyńsko wesoły. Nie wiedział jak będzie się zachowywać jutro: czy będzie nadal pogrążony w żalu, czy też weźmie się w garść tak szybko, a może proposto będzie się wygłupiać bardziej niż zwykle żeby odreagować stres. Fay był naprawdę nieprzewidywalny. I to go najbardziej w nim denerwowało i jednocześnie intrygowało.

Wszedł do pokoju bardzo cicho, uważając na każdy swój krok. Światło ze świec palących się na korytarzu rzucało delikatną smugę na podłogę i na jedno z łóżek.  
Gruba warstwa kołder rytmicznie unosiła się i opadała. Burza blond włosów była rozsypana na poduszce. Jak zwykle nie było widać twarzy- Fay zawsze śpi na brzuchu.

Kurogane naprawdę obawiał się, że blondyn nie zaśnie przez całą noc, ale na szczęście się mylił. Chciał sprawdzić czy czasem nie dostawał gorączki, co nie byłoby niczym nadzwyczajnym w takiej sytuacji i mogłoby wywołać jakieś przeziębienie czy inna chorobę, ale żeby to zrobić musiałby dostać się do jego czoła lub chociaż policzków, a nie chciał go budzić. Przebrał się więc szybko w pidżamę, która w Celes zimą wyglądała jak jakieś dziwne futro, a były jeszcze cięższe. Sam zakopał się pod toną prześcieradła i zapadł w lekki sen.  
  
* ~ * ~ *

Noc była cicha i spokojna. Minęła bez zakłóceń. Kurogane nie obudził żaden niepokojący dźwięk. Widocznie Fay zasnął zbyt zmęczony by cokolwiek mu się śniło.

Następny dzień był niezwykle pogodny. Słońce świeciło jaśniej niż w jakikolwiek inny dzień, który Kurogane pamiętał z pobytu w Celes.

\- Pogoda jednak nie zmienia się zależnie od panującego nastroju- mruknął pod nosem czerwonooki wojownik patrząc kątem oka na ponure twarze trojga ludzi jedzących oprócz niego śniadanie.

Sakura kilka minut temu zawiadomiła ich oficjalnie o swojej decyzji, uprzejmie pytając, czy Najwyższy Mag nie ma nic przeciw temu. Fay tylko kiwnął głową na znak zgody i dalej nieprzytomnie żuł powoli małe kęsy swojego porannego posiłku. Kurogane zastanawiał się, czy Mag w ogóle słyszał co mówiła dziewczyna, ale wolał tego mu nie wytykać przy dzieciach, które zdawały się tego nie zauważyć. Sakura co jakiś czas starała się coś powiedzieć aby go pocieszyć, ale gdy zauważyła, że nic nie skutkuje zrezygnowała z dalszych prób. Syaoran wydawał się być bardziej niepewny niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Nie chodziło o to, że będzie sam podróżować z młodą Czarodziejką. Po prostu też nie wiedział co zrobić by rozluźnić atmosferę. Przez ostatnie półtora tygodnia tak bardzo przyzwyczaił się do beztroskich i nieustannych kłótni pomiędzy dwoma dorosłymi, że panująca cisza wydawała się być dla niego przerażająca.

Po śniadaniu razem wyszli obejrzeć gruzy zamku. Żołnierze przeszukiwali je w celu znalezienia czegoś, co mogłoby im się przydać: broni, skryptów i ksiąg, kosztowności… Niestety ogień zniszczył wszystko. Fay wyjaśnił, że był to ogień magiczny i dlatego nie zdołali go ugasić. Wyjaśnił tym samym w jaki sposób z pięknej budowli zostały głównie popioły i trochę kamienia, choć jego ilość użyta w budowie była znacznie większa. „Magia czerpiąca siłę z żywiołu ognia jest znacznie potężniejsza niż okiełznany przez ręce ludzkie głaz pochodzący z ziemi, bez żadnego magicznego wkładu. Choć zamek był chroniony magią, zaklęcie przeciwnika okazało się silniejsze i złamało rzucony przez nas czar.”

Kurogane wiedział, że Fay mówiąc „nas” miał na myśli głównie siebie. Przemilczał tę sprawę.

Ostatnio przemilczał zbyt wiele spraw. Zbyt wielu spostrzeżeń nie wypowiadał na głos. I to wszystko ze względu na blondyna. Nawet Tomoyo nie była w stanie sprawić, by się pohamował, ale Mag, nie używając żadnych słów, całkiem nieźle sobie z tym radził. To stawiało przed nim kolejne pytanie bez odpowiedzi: „Dlaczego?”

\- Może uda wam się znaleźć diamenty lub inne kamienie szlachetne, są znacznie wytrzymalsze od tych zwykłych. Ale to też nie jest pewne. Skarbiec był jakieś dwieście metrów w tamtą stronę - Fay wskazał kierunek dłonią.- Był jeszcze jeden, o którym prawdopodobnie nie wiedzieliście, w sypialni króla. Była na piętrze, ale skoro wszystko się zapadło to, to co z niej zostało jest zapewne jakieś pięćdziesiąt metrów w drugą stronę. Szukajcie w tych miejscach. Nigdzie indziej raczej nic nie znajdziecie, chyba, że ktoś z Czarowników lub Czarodziejek miał coś w swoich pokojach.

\- Hai!- żołnierze, którzy go słuchali zasalutowali mu i rozbiegli się we wskazanych kierunkach.

\- Słuchałeś tego co ci wczoraj powiedzieli?- zapytał Kurogane idąc za Fay’em przez popioły podczas gdy Sakura i Syaoran poszli pomóc żołnierzom.- Ci, którzy zniszczyli zamek szukali czegoś. Nie ciekawi cię co to mogło być?

\- Zapomniałem o tym- przyznał blondyn, ale brunet nie uwierzył w szczerość jego słów.

\- Wiesz, co to jest, prawda?

\- Po prostu… wolałbym się nie dowiedzieć.

Wojownik wiedział, że Mag coś przemilczał.

\- Dobra, niech ci będzie. Jeżeli nie obchodzi cię za co umarł twój Król to twoja sprawa. Ja natomiast zaraz się tego dowiem i wcale nie będę cię pytać o twoje zdanie na ten temat! Wiedz tylko, że to twój obowiązek, a nie mój ani nawet nikogo innego.

Fay spojrzał na niego. Jego twarz nie wyrażała żadnych uczuć, jego oczy były obojętne, a gdy się odezwał jego głos był pusty:

\- Dobrze, skoro chcesz. Chcę cię tylko uprzedzić, że dzisiaj, może po obiedzie, wyjeżdżam stąd. Cokolwiek, czego tamci szukali nie może być w stolicy.

\- Co?- takiego obrotu sprawy w ogóle się nie spodziewał. Lojalny i szlachetny Fay, Najwyższy Mag, opuszcza stolicę w dobie największego kryzysu? Zrzeka się odpowiedzialności za życie ludzi swojego Króla, JEGO ludzi? Zostawia ich na pastwę losu? To było po prostu tak nierealne, tak bardzo do niego niepodobne, że chociaż widział blondyna jako zakłamanego, rozpieszczonego bachora, nie mógł uwierzyć w słowa padające z jego ust. Jego mózg uznał to za przesłyszenie.- Powtórz to!- zażądał.

\- Słyszałeś - Fay odpowiedział odwracając się do niego plecami i zmierzając powoli w stronę najbliższego żołnierza przeszukującego szczątki zamku.

Kurogane złapał go za kołnierz gwałtownie go zatrzymując.

\- Co ci strzeliło do głowy, magiku?!- krzyknął mu prosto do ucha, ale Fay nawet się nie skrzywił. - Chcesz ich tu wszystkich zostawić, idioto?! Nie ma w tobie za grosz odpowiedzialności?!

\- Robie najlepszą rzecz jaką mogę aby pomóc Celes i jego ludziom. Tego czego szukali NIE MOŻE być w stolicy- powtórzył wyraźnie akcentując swoje słowa.

Wojownik puścił go.

\- Chcesz to znaleźć? Nawet nie wiesz co to jest!

\- O tym się zaraz przekonamy- odparł Fay idąc dalej.

Żołnierz zasalutował, gdy Mag stanął przed nim:

\- Wasza Wysokość!

\- Przestań, słyszałeś naszą małą rozmowę, już nie musisz mnie tak nazywać- powiedział do niego uprzejmie.

\- Hai!

\- Mam do ciebie pewne pytanie- oznajmił.- Czy mógłbyś mi na nie odpowiedzieć?

Mężczyzna przyzwyczajony do tego, że wydaje mu się rozkazy, a nie uprzejmie prosi o informacje kilka razy zamrugał zdezorientowany po czym dopiero odparł:

\- Hai!

\- Dziękuję. Byłeś wczoraj w zamku?

\- Tak.

\- Więc widziałeś atakujących i wiesz czego szukali?

\- Tak. Nie wiem, czy była to rzecz, czy osoba. Wtargnęli do komnaty królewskiej i zapytali o to nim Ou-sama rozkazał nam wyjść, zebrać służbę i opuścić zamek.

\- Jak brzmiało to pytanie - warknął niecierpliwie Kurogane.

Fay zamiast jak zwykle skarcić go za nieuprzejmość po prostu dalej nieprzytomnie wpatrywał się w twarz żołnierza.

\- Pytali: „gdzie jest Yuui?”.


	4. Rozdział 3

\- Gdzie jest Yuui?- Kurogane powtórzył niepewnie.- Co to jest? Tytuł książki, czy co? To mi nic nie mówi!- krzyknął jakby to była wina żołnierza.

Spojrzał na stojącego obok niego Fay’a. Blondyn stał niewzruszony, a jego twarz nie miała żadnego wyrazu. Wojownik nie wiedział czy to dlatego, że wiedział czym jest „Yuui” czy może dlatego, że podobnie jak on nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia.

\- Magiku, mówi ci coś to słowo?- zapytał podejrzliwie, tak na wszelki wypadek, gdyby Fay jednak coś ukrywał.

\- Już mówiłem. Nie może tu być tego, czego szukają.

\- Co to ma znaczyć?

\- Że po obiedzie wyjeżdżam. Bez urazy, ale mówię ci to drugi raz. Może któryś z medyków powinien zbadać ci pamięć?

\- Nie zmieniaj tematu, magiku!- Kurogane zagroził łapiąc go znowu za kołnierz.- Odpowiedz mi natychmiast! Wiesz co to jest „Yuui”?

\- To imię- odpowiedział po namyśle.

\- Jest tak samo dziwne jak twoje- stwierdził Kurogane.- W stolicy chyba nie ma dwóch takich odmieńców jak ty. Wiesz, z żółtymi włosami i w ogóle.

\- Mówi się „blond”, nie żółte- poprawił go machinalnie, jak poprawiał wszystkich przedtem, którzy popełniali ten błąd. I w sumie było ich dużo, wszyscy tu mieli tylko czarne, brązowe lub rude włosy, do tej pory nie spotkał tu innego blondyna niż on sam.

\- Dobra, idę go szukać razem z tobą, chyba, że wiesz gdzie on jest i pójdziemy od razu do celu.

\- Co?- Fay spojrzał na niego zdezorientowany. Przecież wcale nie zamierzał szukać „Yuui’ego”, powiedział tylko, że wyjeżdża.

Żołnierz w końcu odszedł zostawiając ich samych. Kurogane wpatrywał się uważnie w twarz Maga.

\- Nie mówiłem, że będę go szukać. Potrzebuję magicznych ksiąg, żeby odnowić Zaklęcie dające Celes życie, a jeśli nie zauważyłeś, to zamek, ŁĄCZNIE z biblioteką, spłonął.

Fay odwrócił się na pięcie i odszedł. Kurogane przez chwilę stał w miejscu oszołomiony jego zachowaniem. Mag nigdy nie zachowywał się tak chłodno i nieuprzejmie. W dodatku nie użył żadnego z tych swoich głupich przezwisk, które zazwyczaj wypowiadał niemal co zdanie, gdy się do niego zwracał. O co tu chodzi? Czyżby śmierć Króla wywarła na niego aż tak wielki wpływ? Nawet nie zareagował na nazwę… na imię „Yuui”, chociaż je znał. Tylko uciekał… jak często mu się to zdarzało, gdy słyszał niewygodne pytanie.

\- Czekaj!- pobiegł za nim, krzycząc rozkazującym tonem. Blondyn nie zatrzymał się, ale shinobi dogonił go bez problemu.- Wiesz kim jest Yuui, prawda?- zapytał stając przed nim, zagradzając mu jednocześnie dalszą drogę.

\- Skąd ten pomysł, Kuro-min?- zapytał wracając do swojej dawnej błazeńskiej osobowości. Uśmiechnął się, dał mu prztyczka w nos, wyminął go i odszedł dalej nie czekając na odpowiedź na swoje retoryczne pytanie.

\- Znam cię i wiem kiedy kłamiesz- odpowiedział za nim.

\- Możliwe- Fay nie odwrócił się w jego stronę, ale wojownik mógł wyczuć fałszywy uśmiech w samym tonie jego głosu.

\- Nie obchodzi cię to, że przez tego całego Yuui’ego został zabity twój ojciec?

Fay w odpowiedzi machnął tylko ręką na pożegnanie. Kurogane mógł jednak przysiąc, że usłyszał ciche słowa: „Bardziej niż myślisz” niesione wraz z lodowatym, celezjańskim lekkim wiatrem.  
  
* ~ * ~ *

Fay nucąc cicho pod nosem wesołą melodyjkę układał w torbie jedzenie kupione u właściciela gospody, w której spędzili poprzednią noc. Obiecał zwolnić pokój jeszcze przed czternastą, gdy było dość jasno aby wyjechać. O szesnastej robiło się już ciemno jak nocą, dlatego w ciągu dwóch godzin musiał dojechać do następnego miasta i był pewien, że nawet bez zbytniego pośpiechu zdąży przed zmrokiem.

Kurogane siedząc w rogu pokoju obserwował go uważnie. Od czasu rozmowy o Yuuim Mag zachowywał się „normalnie”. To znaczy udawał, że tak się zachowuje. Przezywał wojownika, droczył się z nim, nawet ukradł mu trochę jedzenia z talerza i wsypał do herbaty cukru, ale jego ruchom wydawało się brakować życia i prawdziwego entuzjazmu. Młoda Czarodziejka, Sakura, wydawała się nie dostrzegać sztuczności jego zachowania, ale Syaoran chyba coś podejrzewał. Kurogane z kolei nie mógł tego po prostu znieść. Po incydencie z herbatą, gdy złapał go za nadgarstek po wsypaniu zaledwie jednej łyżeczki cukru (zwykle udawało mu się dosypać jeszcze trzy nim brunet coś dostrzegł) odłożył sztućce i zrezygnował z dalszej części obiadu. Poszedł do pokoju aby się spakować i po kilku minutach, gdy wojownik był już praktycznie gotowy do drogi, wrócił Fay niosąc całe jedzenie, które kupił.

\- Magiku- zaczął zwyczajnym tonem, czyli praktycznie warknął.

\- Hm?- zapytał Fay nie odrywając wzroku od torby ani nie przerywając czynności.

\- Czy wszystkie twoje rzeczy nie zostały czasem w tamtym drugim mieście? Tam gdzie pomagałeś we wzroście warzyw?

\- Tak- odpowiedział spokojnie.- Pojadę w tamtą stronę, przez inne miasto. Jest w nim biblioteka, więc może znajdę jakąś przydatną książkę.

\- Pojedziemy- poprawił go wojownik.

\- Ależ oczywiście, Kuro-rinta. Przejęzyczyłem się.

Między nimi nastała pełna napięcia chwila ciszy. Fay nadal przekładał jedzenie w torbie, choć wyglądało to jakby robił to tylko w celu odwrócenia swojej uwagi od bruneta siedzącego w kącie. Kurogane natomiast nie spuszczał z niego oczu.

\- Nie powinieneś tego robić- w końcu się odezwał.

\- Jeśli ich dobrze nie ułożę będą mnie uwierać w plecy, Kuro-wan. Może tobie by to nie przeszkadzało, bo jesteś twardy jak skała, ale ja mam delikatna skórę.

\- Nie to miałem na myśli, idioto- warknął już nieco wytrącony z równowagi. To w ogóle dziwne, że dopiero teraz naprawdę stracił panowanie.- Cały ranek byłeś struty i przygnębiony. Kiedy wreszcie mamy jakieś wskazówki dotyczące śmierci Ashury, a ty masz informacje, które mogłyby nam pomóc w ustaleniu całej reszty, lub może nawet wiesz o co w tym wszystkim chodzi, nagle zaczynasz udawać, że wszystko jest w najlepszym porządku.

\- Bo jest…

\- Czy ty w ogóle słyszysz samego siebie?! Założę się, że nawet ta mała Czarodziejka nie uwierzyłaby ci w tym momencie, a bardzo naiwne z niej dziecko. Więc może przestałbyś się wygłupiać i skończyłbyś zgrywać niewzruszony blok lodu z wyrytym w nim uśmiechem, a powiedziałbyś wprost o co chodzi.

\- O nic nie chodzi- Mag odpowiedział spokojnie i tak wesoło jak tylko mógł, ale ręka, która trzymała bochenek chleba lekko się trzęsła. Dobrze, że przynajmniej była ukryta za materiałem torby.

\- Słuchaj. Nazwałeś Ashurę „tatą”, a to coś znaczy. Ryczałeś przez dwie cholerne godziny, niemal cały czas powtarzając, że to przez ciebie zginął, bo nie byłeś go w stanie ochronić. Potem w ogóle się nie odzywałeś, co jest do ciebie całkiem niepodobne. Następnego dnia to samo. Aż tu nagle zwrot o 180 stopni, ale tak fałszywy, że niemal widać gołym okiem, jak z każdym wypowiadanym słowem rośnie ci nos. Gdybym wiedział, że nie robisz nic, dlatego, ze nie możesz, to bym to zrozumiał, ale nie robisz nic dlatego, że nie chcesz, a to przechodzi moje granice pojęcia. To nie jest do ciebie podobne. Zawsze ryzykowałeś wszystko by obronić Króla. Tak, nie udało ci się tym razem, ale sądziłem, że uczcisz pamięć po nim znajdując przyczynę jego śmierci. Tymczasem zwyczajnie uciekasz, jak jakiś tchórz.

\- Ashura-ou kazał mi chronić Celes i to właśnie zamierzam zrobić, Kuro-pon. To był jego ostatni rozkaz.

\- Właśnie o to chodzi. Jesteś tu Najwyższym Magiem, prawda? Przepraszam, byłeś tu Najwyższym Magiem, ale zrezygnowałeś. Jednakże znasz tutejsze prawo lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny. Wiesz dokładnie, że należy wypełniać wszystkie rozkazy do czasu, gdy osoba, która je wydała żyje. Wcale nie musisz spełnić tego. Ashura to wiedział.

\- Ale ja chcę go spełnić. To jedyna rzecz, którą mogę dla niego zrobić. Nie wiem czego chcieli od Yuui’ego. Nie wiem skąd wogóle znali to imię. Wiem tylko, że szukanie go nic nie da. To całkiem bezcelowe. Ocalenie Celes ma jednak sens i właśnie to zamierzam zrobić. Ja… wiem, co ty byś zrobił. Gdyby zginął ktoś z twoich podopiecznych nie poddałbyś się i szukał przyczyny śmierci tak długo, aż w końcu byś ją znalazł i byś się z nią rozprawił. Ale, widzisz, Kuro-sama- zatrzymał się w bezruchu i ukrył oczy za swoimi długimi włosami, uśmiech ani na chwilę nie zniknął z jego bladej twarzy,- ja nie jestem taki jak ty.   
  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
Kurogane i Fay wynajęli pokój w oberży. Nie była tak duża jak ta w stolicy i tym razem nie mieli wyboru czy chcą dwa pokoje, czy też tylko jeden. MUSIELI dzielić pokój. I choć żadne z nich nie dało tego po sobie znać, to żadnemu nie podobał się ten pomysł. Każdemu z innych powodów. Kurogane nie mógł znieść widoku fałszywego uśmiechu Maga, a Fay… no cóż, Fay był Fay’em i miał swoje powody, których nie zdradziłby nikomu nawet pod groźbą śmierci.

Pożegnanie z Syaoranem i Sakurą nie było niczym nadzwyczajnym. Kurogane burknął tylko parę słów do młodego wojownika- coś o tym, że powinien być silny i trzymać się swoich przekonań za wszelką cenę- a młodej Czarodziejce powiedział, aby się nie poddawała, niezależnie od okoliczności. Fay był nieco bardziej wylewny. Przytulił ich oboje bardzo mocno, szepnął kilka ciepłych słówek do uszu i obiecał, że będzie na siebie uważał, każąc im jednocześnie przyrzec mu to samo.

Oczywiście opuszczając stolicę łamał prawo. Pod nieobecność Króla, lub w razie jego śmierci, osoba zajmująca stanowisko Najwyższego Maga musi pozostać w miejscu sprawowania władzy i tam spełniać obowiązki Króla jako jego tymczasowy, pełnoprawny zastępca aż do czasu wybrania i ukoronowania nowego władcy. Przez swoją decyzję o wyjeździe stracił swoje stanowisko a przy tym wszelkie przywileje. Ale, szczerze mówiąc, nie za bardzo go w tym momencie to obchodziło.  
Teraz blondyn stał z szerokim uśmiechem za ladą zamawiając coś na ich wspólną kolację.

\- Facet z kąta- Kurogane kiwnął głową na mężczyznę siedzącego przy stole, ubranego w gruby, szary płaszcz i pijącego mocną kawę,- powiedział, że ich biblioteka jest już zamknięta. Otwierają ją dopiero o jedenastej i zamykają przed zmrokiem.

\- Wow, Kuro-sama, jesteś niesamowity!- Mag zaklaskał cicho.- Nic dziwnego, że jesteś tak bardzo ceniony przez swoją księżniczkę. Właśnie, Tomoyo-hime! Założę się, że strasznie za tobą tęskni. Nie tęsknisz za domem, Kuro-pin?

\- Sprytny wybieg, magiku. Ale, nie. Nie tęsknie, na pewno nie bardziej niż ty za swoim Królem.

\- Auć, to cios poniżej pasa. I nie mam pojęcia co masz na myśli mówiąc o wybiegu.

\- Chcesz się mnie pozbyć, ale ja się nie dam. Zostałem przydzielony do twojej ochrony i nie zamierzam cię zostawić.

\- Ashura-ou przydzielił cię do „mojej ochrony”, ale jak sam ostatnio zauważyłeś, to rozkazy Króla Celes tracą ważność po jego śmierci. Nie musisz mnie już niańczyć. Czy to nie wspaniałe?- zapytał z jasnym uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- Mylisz się. Może i Ashura przydzielił mi konkretnie ciebie, ale to Tomoyo wydała rozkaz abym bronił przydzielonego mi przez niego Czarownika, a Tomoyo żyje i ma się świetnie.

\- Jeny, Kuro-pon. Jaki z ciebie straszny uparciuch. Daję ci powody, żebyś mógł się w końcu ode mnie uwolnić, a ty doczepiłeś się mnie jak rzep psiego ogona, że tak się wyrażę. Nie poznaję cię. Co cię tak trzyma? Chyba się we mnie nie zakochałeś, co?- zapytał złośliwym tonem, a jego uśmiech stał się jeszcze szerszy.- Przykro mi, ale muszę cię rozczarować. Jestem już zajęty. Magia była, jest i będzie moją jedyną towarzyszką w tym życiu. Nie masz przy niej najmniejszych szans. Nigdy jej nie zwyciężysz.

\- Po pierwsze, kretynie, skąd ci przychodzą do głowy tak debilne pomysły? Chyba mózg ci wyżarło, albo coś w tym stylu. Może nawet nigdy go nie miałeś. Po drugie, jak powiedziałeś, magia może i jest twoją towarzyszką. Na pewno jest dla ciebie bardzo ważna, skoro to jedyna rzecz, którą najwyraźniej umiesz robić, ale nie jest twoją miłością, co? Po prostu nie masz nic więcej.

Kurogane odwrócił się i usiadł przy stoliku, zostawiając Fay’a aby on zajął się odbiorem ich posiłku.

Blondyn patrzył przez chwilę na niego, ale w końcu zmusił się do odwrócenia wzroku. Kurogane widział wiele rzeczy. Zdecydowanie zbyt wiele, jeśli miał w tej sprawie coś do powiedzenia, ale jak się wydawało, najwyraźniej nie miał. Musiał się od niego jak najszybciej uwolnić, inaczej może się coś stać, tak jak stało się Ashurze. Jednakże każdy wybieg jaki stosował, każdy fortel, każdy argument jaki tylko mu przychodził do głowy roztrzaskiwał się w proch o twardy mur, jaki shinobi ustawił wokół pomysłu powrotu do Japonii i pozostawieniu Fay’a samemu sobie. Mur tak gruby i tak twardy, że wątpił aby kiedykolwiek udało mu się przez niego przebić. Mur tak samo silny, jaki on sam ustawił wokół siebie. Tylko, że Kurogane również, może nawet nieświadomie, starał się przez niego przebić. I wychodziło mu to znacznie lepiej niż Fay’owi obrona jego muru i atak na przeciwnika. Nie potrafił zrobić obu rzeczy naraz. A jeśli w ataku był marny, to może by było lepiej gdyby skupił się na samej obronie? Nie miał siły na więcej, zwłaszcza, że zamierzał się teraz całkowicie poświęcić odnowieniu Czaru. Nie mógł pozwolić się rozproszyć. To była jedyna rzecz którą mógł zrobić dla Ashury. Po tym wszystkim co Król zrobił dla niego. To było tak mało, ale mimo to nadal znajdowało się poza zasięgiem jego możliwości. Musiał zrobić wszystko, by mu się udało. Potrzebował tego, aby uspokoić swoje sumienie, aby spłacić swój dług. I choć wiedział, że to i tak za mało to po prostu nie przychodziło mu do głowy nic więcej co mógłby zrobić.  
  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
Biblioteka była ogromnym, białym budynkiem w samym centrum miasteczka tuż naprzeciwko gminy. Była często odwiedzana, dlatego pomimo ogromnych mrozów budynek był ogrzewany i było tu dość ciepło, aby Kurogane i Fay mogli poruszać się i czuć komfortowo bez grubych celezjańskich płaszczy.

Spędzili tam już parę godzin. Shinobi nie znając się w ogóle na magii i nie rozumiejąc do końca pisma w starych księgach, w których to Mag uporczywie szukał sposobu na odnowienie Czaru, postanowił połączyć przyjemne z pożytecznym i nie opuszczając biblioteki, ciągle trzymając jedno oko na Fay’u czytał książkę autorstwa celezjańskiego pisarza, która opowiadała o przygodach japońskiego wojownika.

Fay natomiast nawet nie wychylał głowy zza stosu książek, za którymi się ukrył. Czytanie szło mu niezwykle szybko. Zdążył już przejrzeć trzy książki, ale mimo to nic w nich nie znalazł. Niektórzy już dawno by się poddali, zwłaszcza, że tak naprawdę taka praca z takimi samymi wynikami trwała już nie tylko kilka godzin, a zaczęła się sześć miesięcy temu i nie zapowiadało się na to, aby szybko się skończyła. Jednakże Mag zamiast wszystko rzucić sięgnął po prostu po następną grubą księgę w skórzanej okładce i zaczął ją lustrować jak wszystkie poprzednie.

Drzwi otworzyły się skrzypiąc. Ciągłe zamarzanie i odmarzanie wody na zawiasach najwyraźniej nieco je uszkodziło.

Do środka wszedł mężczyzna w długim, grubym, czarnym płaszczu. Twarz zakrywał mu kaptur. Fay podniósł głowę i spojrzał na niego z niepewnością malującą się na twarzy. Mężczyzna tylko rzucił na niego przelotnie okiem po czym wszedł między regały z książkami.

\- Co jest?- zapytał shinobi widząc reakcję Maga.

\- Nie wiem. Wydawało mi się, że poczułem magię Sakury-chan- Fay wpatrywał się uporczywie w miejsce w którym zniknął mężczyzna.

\- Ona i dzieciak pojechali w całkiem przeciwną stronę. To niemożliwe, aby tu byli. Jesteś zmęczony, to dlatego. Powinieneś był spać dzisiaj w nocy, a nie szperać w księgozbiorze oberżysty. I tak nie miał nic przydatnego.

Ale Mag go nie słuchał.

\- Kuro-pon, poczekasz tu chwilę? Pójdę tylko coś sprawdzić. Nie musisz ze mną iść.

\- Jeszcze czego?! Pójdziesz, znając twoją ciamajdowatość potkniesz się, złamiesz nogę i umrzesz na zakażenie, czy tam tężec. Nie zostawię cię samego ani na chwilę!

\- Kuro-kin, nie sądziłem, że aż tak bardzo ci na mnie zależy!- Fay uśmiechnął się zadowolony.- Wygląda na to, że nie mam wyboru i musisz iść ze mną.

Fay wstał z miejsca z szerokim uśmiechem i nie czekając na Kurogane wszedł między regały, dokładnie tam gdzie tajemniczy mężczyzna.

\- Wytłumaczysz mi może dlaczego go śledzisz?- zapytał shinobi szeptem, w razie gdyby jakiekolwiek podejrzenia zrodzone w, jego zdaniem, szurniętej głowie Fay’a okazały się prawdziwe a jego podejrzany był kimś niebezpiecznym.

\- Widzisz, Kuro-puu- odpowiedział mu blondyn z uśmiechem na twarzy, również szepcząc,- magia jest czymś osobistym. Każda osoba wydziela swoisty rodzaj magii, dlatego m. in. nasze kopuły różniły się kolorami. Nikt nie może posiąść magii innej osoby, chyba, że wydrze ją siłą. Ukradnie jej źródło i zacznie jej używać, jako swojej, ale mimo to nadal pozostawia po sobie uczucie osoby, która jest jej prawowitym właścicielem.

\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że ten facet ukradł magię tej małej?

\- Nie wiem. Chce to sprawdzić.

Nagle usłyszeli potężny wybuch dochodzący z drugiej strony ogromnej biblioteki.

Oboje bez wahania pobiegli w tamtą stronę. Zza chmury kurzu udało im się zobaczyć, że kilka regałów zostało doszczętnie zniszczone, a w ścianie powstała ogromna dziura w kształcie koła. Kilku czytelników leżało na ziemi nie mając pojęcia co się dzieje.

Mag i wojownik wybiegli przez wyrwę. Niecałe dwadzieścia metrów przed nimi stał owy tajemniczy mężczyzna.

Na ich widok zdjął kaptur ukazując ich oczom swoją twarz. Był młody, miał może około dwudziestu pięciu lat. Lśniące, proste, kruczoczarne włosy upięte były w kucyk z tyły głowy. Jego ciemnoniebieskie oczy wpatrywały się w nich z jakąś dziwną satysfakcją zza soczewek okrągłych okularów, a na twarzy widniał szeroki, zadowolony z siebie uśmiech.

\- Witam państwa- lekko pochylił głowę nie spuszczając ich ani na chwilę z oczu.

\- Kyle- Fay rozpoznał mężczyznę.

Kurogane nigdy nie słyszał takiego imienia. Tak samo jak nigdzie indziej nie słyszał imienia „Fay”, czy też „Yuui”. Może ten mężczyzna miał jakiś związek z całą sprawą? Nie wyglądał jakoś dziwacznie, bez trudu wtopił by się w tutejszy tłum. Miał trochę bledszą cerę niż wszyscy inni, ale u mieszkańców Północy nie było to aż tak nadzwyczajne. Już miał zapytać kim jest, ale Mag odezwał się przed nim:

\- Co ty tu robisz?

\- Cóż, zastanówmy się. Co ci podpowiada twoja intuicja?- brunet uśmiechnął się przebiegle, czekając na odpowiedź na swoje pytanie.

\- To ty stoisz za tą całą historią związaną z szukaniem Yuui’ego, prawda?

\- Masz niesamowity dar intuicji.

\- Kim jest Yuui?- zapytał Kurogane wtrącając się do ich rozmowy, nie mogą już czekać dłużej bezczynnie.

\- Nie wiesz? Nie powiedział ci, prawda?- Kyle wydawał się być rozbawiony i zafascynowany całą tą sytuacją.- Jak mogłeś, Fay?- zwrócił się do blondyna.- Myślałem, że kto jak kto, ale ty będziesz miał w sobie tyle ludzkich uczuć, aby wszystko… wyjaśnić? Myślałem, że twoja szlachetność nie pozwoli ci trwać w takim stanie zakłamania. A może czekałeś aż ja się zjawię, wszystko powiem a ty będziesz tylko spokojnie słuchać, hm? Mogę to zrobić jeśli chcesz.

\- Powiedz mi, po co szukacie Yuui’ego.

\- Ha! Nie słyszałeś o proroctwie? Naprawdę się odciąłeś od wszystkiego co związane z Dawnym Światem, prawda? Nasza kapłanka miała wizję. „Moc prawdziwą posiadł on, zrodzony z łona matki po innym, a imię jego Yuui, niezwyciężony. W Północnym kraju go znajdziecie, tam Widzący Przyszłość w Snach go chroni. Tylko on da siłę słabym, on da życie martwym, on da nadzieję pokonanym.”

\- I postanowiłeś się zabawić losem tutejszych ludzi. Przekazać im przepowiednię i niech się zabijają o fałszywy ratunek, o to ci właśnie chodziło?- Fay zapytał ze złością.

\- Nie o ratunek, mój drogi. Niech się zabijają o niezwyciężoną broń, która pomoże im pokonać wrogów.

\- Oszukałeś tych ludzi- oskarżył go Mag.- Czego jeszcze chcesz?

\- Widzisz, wędrując po twoim pięknym kraju natknąłem się na bardzo ciekawą rzecz. Dziwię, że do tej pory jej nie znalazłeś. Wzmacnia moc magiczną dziesięciokrotnie i wiesz co? Tak się zastanawiam czy z jej pomocą nie udałby mi się cię pokonać. Sama moja magia do tego nie wystarczyła, ale z dodatkową energią może mi się uda.

\- Nie możesz go zabić- Kurogane wyjął swój miecz.- Jest teraz pod moją ochroną- stanął w pozie do walki.

\- Jaka szkoda, to znaczy, że żeby dostać się do niego, najpierw muszę zabić ciebie, tak? Jaka szkoda, jesteś taki młody. Twoja dziewczyna będzie za tobą tęsknić.

\- Nie mam dziewczyny.

Kyle uśmiechnął się szeroko. Uśmiech ten promieniował chłodem.

\- Ach tak? Więc nie będziesz błagać mnie o litość? Proszę bardzo. Dawno nie mierzyłem się z nikim, kto był równie odważny… lub głupi. Miecz nie ma najmniejszych szans przeciwko potędze prawdziwej magii.

\- Kyle, to sprawa między nami. Mógłbyś go w to nie mieszać?- zapytał uprzejmie Mag, choć uśmiech na jego twarzy nie był aż tak szeroki jak kilka minut wcześniej.

\- To on sam się zgłosił do walki, ja tylko spełnię jego prośbę.

\- Kurogane- Fay użył jego pełnego imienia. Nigdy dotąd tego nie robił, co znaczyło, że sprawa jest naprawdę poważna.- Kyle mówi prawdę. Miecz nic nie zdziała przeciwko magii. Pozwól, że ja się tym zajmę. Kyle uważa, że jest dość silny by mnie pokonać, ale się myli, więc nie musisz się martwić swoimi rozkazami, bo ich nie łamiesz.

\- Okej, niech ci będzie, ale zostanę tu i będę obserwować. Jeżeli sytuacja będzie niebezpieczna to interweniuję.

\- Dwóch na jednego?- brunet spojrzał na nich uważnie, a potem uśmiechnął się szaleńczo.- Proszę bardzo i tak nie macie żadnych szans.

\- Naprawdę tak sądzisz?- Fay podszedł kilka kroków do przodu.- Jeśli jesteś aż tak pewny siebie, to zagramy czysto. Ty zostawisz swoje źródło wzmocnienia magii, a Kuro-pon nie wtrąci się do walki niezależnie od tego, kto będzie górą.

\- Teraz sugerujesz, że to ja jestem głupi dając się namówić na taki układ? Nawet o tym nie marz. Walczysz, czy tchórzysz?

Przez chwilę stali oboje w milczeniu wpatrując sobie w oczy. Oboje mieli uśmiechy na twarzy, jakby spotkali się w celach czysto towarzyskich, by porozmawiać o ostatnio przeczytanej książce lub coś w tym stylu. Potem, na niezauważalny dla japońskiego wojownika sygnał, oboje zaczęli pisać zaklęcia w powietrzu. Fay błyskawicznie ustawił przed sobą i Kurogane tarczę ochronną, podczas gdy Kyle zrobił to samo i dodatkowo wysłał na nich silny podmuch wiatru.

\- Kuro-rin nie walczy z nami- przypomniał, gdy dość silna fala rozbiła się o tarczę chroniącą shinobi.

\- Mówiłem, mogę pokonać was oboje.

\- Chciałbyś- Fay dopisał kolejne długie zaklęcie.

Śnieg wokół Kyle’a roztopił się, a on sam po kostki broczył w błocie. Na chwilę stracił równowagę, ale szybko ją odzyskał. Brunet ze złością na twarzy napisał kolejne zaklęcie. Kula czerwonej energii rozbiła się o tarczę Fay’a.

\- Kończymy z magią żywiołów i przechodzimy na wyższy poziom!- oznajmił wysyłając kolejny atak.

Mag bez problemu odbił go w stronę przeciwnika. Kyle krzyknął ze złości, gdy jego kula roztrzaskała się o jego własną tarczę, a zaraz za nią zrobiła to następna, jasno-fioletowa, wysłana przez Fay’a. Bruneta odepchnęło o kilka centymetrów do tyłu, ale to nie ostudziło jego zapału.

\- Kyle, przegrywasz. Daj spokój- poprosił blondyn.- Nie chcę cię skrzywdzić.

\- Ale ja chcę skrzywdzić ciebie.

\- Więc nie pozostawiasz mi wyboru.

Fay dopisał kolejne długie zdanie. Niespodziewanie zza bruneta buchnął na niego silny podmuch gorącego powietrza. Zachwianie równowagi i lekkie poparzenie spowodowały, że stracił koncentrację i jego tarcza opadła.

Mag zamierzał wysłać w jego stronę, gdy zauważył, że moc magiczna Kyle’a znacznie zmalała, a w powietrzu, kilka metrów nad nimi, dostrzegł małą białą rzecz.

Szybko zmienił pisane przez siebie zaklęcie i kolejny podmuch wiatru sprowadził ową rzecz wprost w jego dłonie.

Kyle widząc to zaklął głośno i uciekł krzycząc:

\- To jeszcze nie koniec! Zginiesz!

\- Nie wykończysz go?- zapytał shinobi, nie zwracając uwagi na przedmiot trzymany przez Fay’a.- Zaatakuje cię ponownie przy pierwszej lepszej okazji.

\- Nie. Nie ma swojego wzmacniacza, bez niego się nie odważy.

\- Jak to? Kiedy mu go zabrałeś?

Blondyn uśmiechnął się.

\- Wielki japoński wojownik nie wie? Kuro-pon, jak możesz?

\- To było to, co mu wypadło?

\- Tak- uśmiech Fay’a poszerzył się, gdy podniósł trzymany przedmiot na wysokość oczu wojownika. Było to białe, miękkie w dotyku piórko z pięknym różowym wzorem, z którego emanowała energia magii Sakury.  
  
* ~ * ~ *

W bibliotece panował chaos. Regały były poprzewracane, książki porozrzucane po podłodze, a większość w nich była w strzępach.

\- Wygląda na to, że atak Kyle’a przeleciał przez zrobioną przez niego dziurę.

\- To wszystko przez ten jego wiatr?- zapytał sceptycznie wojownik.- Ja nic nawet nie poczułem.

\- Oczywiście, że nie Kuro-wan- Fay szturchnął go lekko w ramię.- Byłeś za tarczą. Ochroniła cię. Szkoda, że zapomniałem o bibliotece. W tym bałaganie nic nie znajdę. No, ale trzeba będzie pomóc sprzątać! Przecież nie zostawimy tego miejsca w takim stanie!

\- Zamierzasz tu SPRZĄTAĆ? Przecież to zajmie całe wieki.

\- Dlatego najlepiej zacząć natychmiast. Im szybciej zaczniemy, tym szybciej skończymy!

\- Jakie „my”? Nie zamierzam nic robić. Nie zmusisz mnie.

W odpowiedzi Mag się tylko uśmiechnął.

Kurogane nie wiedział jak to się stało, ale skończył pomagając w sprzątaniu. Drugą niewyjaśnioną zagadką było to jak mało czasu ta czynność zajęła. Trzecią dlaczego pomimo ogromnej dziury w ścianie w pomieszczeniu nadal było ciepło. Czwartą dlaczego choć niektóre księgi były w strzępach, gdy zostały ułożone na półkach wyglądały jak nowe.

Wojownik mógłby wymieniać dziwne zjawiska bez końca i jedyną rozsądną odpowiedzią jaką znajdował na swoje pytania było to, że pomimo jego czujnego, nieustannego obserwowania Fay w jakiś sposób używał czarów do pomocy. Ale nie mógł mu niczego udowodnić.

\- Powinniśmy to byli zrobić na początku- stwierdził shinobi, gdy Mag przygotowywał się do magicznego naprawienia ściany. Szczerze mówiąc nie pozwoliłby mu tego zrobić z powodu dużego w tym dniu zużycia energii, ale blondyn wyjaśnił, że użyje naprawdę prostego zaklęcia magii ziemi, które będzie go kosztować najwyżej pięć minut snu.

\- Nie, Kuro-pin. Gdybyśmy to zrobili moglibyśmy przez przypadek zamurować jakieś strony ksiąg, ponieważ są one zrobione z drewna, a drewno należy do magii ziemi, podobnie jak kamień. Trzeba było poczekać.

\- Dobra, już kapuje. Napraw po prostu tę ścianę i wrócimy do karczmy.

Fay uśmiechnął się szeroko.

Nie minęło nawet pół minuty, gdy ściana była już naprawiona. Kurogane nawet nic nie wydział, bo ostry rozbłysk światła wszystko mu zasłonił.

\- Co to było?

\- Magia ognia. Musiałem te gruzy jakoś ze sobą połączyć. Ten błysk był spowodowany wybuchem ciepła- Mag wyjaśniał szybko zbierając księgi ze stołu.- Wypożyczymy je- dodał kładąc pięć ciężkich tomów w ręce wojownika.

\- Przepraszam- usłyszeli za sobą cichy, uprzejmy głos.- Wasza Wysokość, zostawiłeś jedną księgę na stole. Nie chcesz jej zabrać?

Młody, może piętnastoletni chłopiec, o dużych szmaragdowych oczach, z czapką na głowie całkowicie zasłaniającą włosy i okularami w złotych oprawkach trzymał w obu dłoniach, ciężką, ale wyraźnie nową księgę.

\- Och, chętnie ją wezmę, dziękuję- Fay wyciągnął rękę po zgubę.

\- Nie tak szybko- przeszkodził Kurogane stając między nimi twarzą do chłopca.- Nic nie zostawiliśmy.

\- Owszem, zostawiliśmy, Kuro-tin. Leżała koło nogi stołu, mogłeś jej nie zauważyć- Fay starał się wyminąć wojownika.

\- Nie mydl mi tu oczu. Jestem najlepszym shinobi w Japonii i na pewno bym ją zauważył. Lepiej powiedz dzieciaku kim jesteś, czego chcesz i skąd wiedziałeś, że ten tu kretyn był Najwyższym Magiem.

\- Kolejno: jestem czytelnikiem tej biblioteki, chcę mu dać książkę, Najwyższy Mag jako jedyny w całym Królestwie ma włosy koloru słońca. Coś pominąłem?

\- Nie, ale czeka cię następna seria pytań.

\- Och, Kuro-pyon, dałbyś mu spokój, widzisz jak bardzo chce pomóc. No chłopcze, daj tę księgę i rozejdziemy się wszyscy w swoje strony, co ty na to?- uśmiechnął się szeroko.

Chłopak odwzajemnił gest i już po raz kolejny Mag spróbował się do niego dostać zza pleców wojownika.

\- Ja się na to nie zgodziłem. Kim jesteś?- powtórzył pytanie ostrzejszym tonem.

\- Ma ci podać cały swój życiorys?- zapytał Fay opierając dłonie na biodrach.- Daj spokój. To tylko książka, co może zrobić? Zjeść mnie?

\- Na przykład, tak! Jesteś pod moją opieką i cię bronię m. in. przed małymi wariatami.

\- Jesteś paranoikiem, Kuro-rinta. To tylko dziecko- Mag wyraźnie traktował całą sytuację jako świetny żart.

\- Wiecie co, ja może zostawię książkę na stole?- wtrącił się cicho obiekt ich kłótni.- Jak skończycie to ją po prostu weźmiecie, dobrze?

\- Nigdzie nie idziesz dopóki nie powiesz mi kim jesteś i jaki masz cel w daniu magikowi tej księgi.

\- Uparty jest, prawda?- chłopak zwrócił się do Fay’a.

\- Ale jaka przy tym zabawa- blondyn zaśmiał się w odpowiedzi.

\- Dobra, jak na mój gust coś za dobrze się dogadujecie. Mały, magiku, gadać mi natychmiast o co tu chodzi. I dzieciaku, jak rozmawiasz ze starszymi to powinieneś zdjąć czapkę- Kurogane zerwał mu czapkę z głowy.

Wokół jego twarzy rozsypała się burza gęstych, niemal sięgających ramion blond włosów.

\- Kim ty do jasnej cholery jesteś? Kolejnym dziwakiem z żółtymi włosami. Może jesteś tym całym Yuui’m, co?

\- Nie, na imię mi Alex i proszę oddaj mi czapkę- chłopak w mgnieniu oka wyrwał mu z ręki swoją własność i nałożył ją z powrotem na głowę starannie zakrywając każdy kosmyk włosów.- Dziękuję.

\- Wybacz, on już taki jest.

\- W porządku, spotykam dużo gorszych.

\- Znacie się- stwierdził wojownik czekając na wyjaśnienie.

\- Nie, Kuro-sama- zaprzeczył Fay.- Dziękuję za księgę, Alex-dono- ukłonił się nisko w jego stronę.

\- Ależ proszę najuprzejmiej, Fay-kun- chłopak również się skłonił w jego stronę, ale nie tak nisko jak blondyn. Szczerze mówiąc to ledwo skinął głową, co w stosunku do Najwyższego Maga było wyrazem braku szacunku.

Ale Fay’owi wogóle to nie przeszkadzało. Cóż, sam nazwał go „dono”, a to szlachecki przyrostek.

\- Powodzenia - chłopak poszedł w stronę drzwi, ale Kurogane zagrodził mu drogę.- Tak?- zapytał uprzejmie zadzierając głowę do góry by spojrzeć mu w twarz.

\- Magik ci wierzy, więc dam ci spokój, ale jeżeli nas oszukujesz to przyrzekam, że cię znajdę i nie dam ci spokoju.

\- Doskonale cię rozumiem- chłopiec wpatrywał mu się głęboko w oczy. Wojownik nie widział w nich kłamstwa.

\- Zmykaj dzieciaku- shinobi odsunął się, aby go przepuścić przez drzwi.

\- Żegnaj- Alex kiwnął mu głową i wyszedł.

\- Hyuu, Kuro-rinta, podziwiam cię. Groziłeś mu, nazwałeś go dzieciakiem a także byłeś niemiły i grubiański w stosunku do niego, choć mógłby cię zmieść z powierzchni ziemi samym spojrzeniem.

\- Nie wydurniaj się tylko bierz tę księgę i spadamy.

\- Ależ Kuro-sama, ja mówię śmiertelnie poważnie.

Kurogane otworzył drzwi ramieniem. Na dworze było już potwornie ciemno, księżyc był ukryty za chmurami a według osobistego wewnętrznego termometru Kurogane temperatura na pewno spadła poniżej minus 100 °C. Cudowna noc na spacery i szczere rozmowy.

\- Jasne, a ja mogę rozbić mur małym palcem u nogi.

\- Naprawdę? To niesamowite, Kuro-pon! Nie wiedziałem, że jesteś aż tak zdolny!

\- Kretyn - szli przez chwilę w milczeniu, Kurogane taszcząc niemal wszystkie wypożyczone księgi, a Fay z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy.

W oberży było za to ciepło i miło.

\- Ach, noce są chyba coraz zimniejsze- Fay z ulgą zdjął ciężki płaszcz.- Jeszcze trochę i zamieniłbym się w sopel lodu.

\- W gadający sopel lodu. Możesz mi wytłumaczyć o co chodziło z tym dzieciakiem?

\- Och, Kuro-chi. To dość proste. Pamiętasz historię o Pięciu Wielkich Magach, którzy stworzyli Zaklęcie Północne?

\- Tak, posągi i tak dalej.

\- Właśnie, podczas badań znalazłem pamiętnik jednego z nich. Opisał tam chłopca o „włosach koloru złota”, który zjawił się gdy szukali rozwiązania na kłopoty Południowych Krajów. Wskazał im kierunek w którym powinni szukać i udało im się coś znaleźć. Wynaleźli nowe zaklęcie. Niestety Mag go nie opisał, więc szukałem dalej i wiesz co znalazłem? W czas wielkich kryzysów zawsze zjawiał się ten chłopak, o „włosach koloru zboża, słońca, złota” czy jak tam nazywali blondynów. Cofałem się coraz dalej mając nadzieję na jakieś dalsze informacje o nim, żeby w tej sprawie też pomógł, ale on zawsze zjawiał się niespodziewanie, nieproszony. Nigdy nie udzielał bezpośredniej pomocy, zawsze tylko wskazówki, czy właśnie jak w moim przypadku, wręczał książki. Poznałem go od razu. Miał wokół siebie tę aurę starożytności a jego magia sprawiała, że bolały mnie cebulki włosów. Nigdy nie wyczułem nikogo tak potężnego jak on. Wątpię, by nawet wszyscy Starożytni Magowie razem wzięci mieli choć połowę jego mocy.

\- Naprawdę w to wierzysz? Przecież musiałby mieć ponad trzy tysiące lat.

\- Więcej. To było po prostu niesamowite. Spotkać go osobiście, to zaszczyt. Pewnie na to nie zasługuję, ale najwyraźniej nie mógł znaleźć nikogo innego. Cóż, ale nie ma co się nad tym rozwodzić, muszę to koniecznie przeczytać!- Fay wziął do ręki grube tomisko, ale Kurogane szybko mu je zabrał.- jeżeli gdzieś jest sposób na ocalenie Północy to właśnie tutaj.

\- Nawet na to nie licz. Wczoraj w nocy nie spałeś a dzisiaj jak ostatni kretyn przemęczałeś się cały dzień. Idziesz natychmiast do łóżka i nawet nie myśl o czytaniu w nocy, bo mam doskonały słuch.

\- Kuro-pii jest niemiły- Fay zrobił focha jak małe dziecko.

-I bardzo stanowczy!  
  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
Gdy Kurogane się obudził było jeszcze ciemno. Nie chciało mu się ruszać z łóżka, ale wiedział, ż jeśli nie wstanie to nie będzie mógł zasnąć przez resztę nocy.

Jak zwykle, gdy musiał to robić owinął się ciasno grubą, ciepłą pierzyną i podszedł cicho do łóżka Maga. Dzięki bóstwom, że nauczył się spać w grubych skarpetach inaczej na pewno odmarzły by mu stopy.

Blondyn oddychał nieregularnie. Znowu śnił mu się koszmar. W nocy po śmierci Ashury panował spokój, ale widocznie wojownik nie mógł liczyć na wieczne szczęście.

Przystanął uważnie go obserwując. Czemu śnią mu się te koszmary? Noc w noc. Za każdym razem tak samo przerażające. Prawie nigdy nic przy tym nie mówił.

Kurogane tylko dwa razy usłyszał coś w stylu „nie, proszę nie”, ale nigdy nic poza tym. Ponadto zwykłe budzenie nigdy nie działało. Nie wystarczyło potrząsnąć nim, coś krzyknąć. Próbował. Zawsze trzeba było tłumaczyć, spokojnie i pewnym głosem, że wszystko jest w porządku i nikomu nic się nie stało.

Fay trząsł się jak zwykle, miał przyspieszony oddech jak zwykle, ściskał mocno poduszkę, jak często mu się zdarzało.

\- I co ja mam z tobą zrobić, magiku? W dzień irytujący, w nocy kłopotliwy. Gorzej niż małe dziecko. Gdyby nie to, że jesteś totalnym kretynem i sam na pewno byś zginął już dawno wróciłbym do Japonii wiesz?

\- Przepraszam…- usłyszał cichy głos stłumiony przez poduszkę.

\- No ja myślę- odpowiedział wojownik, choć widział, że słowa nie były skierowane do niego.- Co się dzieje w tej twojej porąbanej głowie?

Usłyszał tyko kilka jęków.

\- Dobra, dość tego dobrego. Magiku, obudź się- powiedział stanowczo, choć wiedział, że tak się nie stanie. Blondyn nigdy się nie budził po uspokojenie koszmarów.- Nic nikomu się nie stało, wszystko w porządku- powtarzał w kółko.

Mag, jak zwykle, w końcu się uspokoił.

\- Chyba zaczynam zarażać się twoim szaleństwem, skoro to robię. Twoje dobre samopoczucie nie ma nic wspólnego z moimi rozkazami, a mimo to za każdym razem cię uspokajam. Mam nadzieję, że masz rację co do tej księgi. Im szybciej wyjadę tym lepiej. Pewnie i tak zaraz jak to zrobię wpakujesz się w kolejne tarapaty, będziesz próbować kogoś ratować lub inne dziwactwa w tym stylu. Nie potrafisz żyć jeśli nie masz celu w uratowaniu innych. Myślałeś, że nie zauważę, co? Zawsze miałeś bzika na punkcie ochrony kraju, zamku, no i zwłaszcza Ashury. Wiesz, że Celes jest jedynym państwem północnym, w którym nie panuje całkowity chaos? Ale teraz Ashura umarł a zamek leży w gruzach. Został ci tylko kraj, dlatego się tak upierasz przy szukaniu tego sposobu. Jeżeli ci się nie uda to stracisz coś więcej niż tylko swoją reputację. Nie będziesz widział sensu życia, prawda? Więc widzisz, musisz zauważyć, że jest coś dlaczego warto żyć, coś co nie jest ludem, Królem, czy jeszcze czymś innym. Musisz żyć dla samego siebie. Powinieneś cenić swoje życie a nie wyrzucać je na śmieci. Nie powinieneś kosztem swojego zdrowia ratować innych, bo uwierz, nikt nie chce aby stała ci się krzywda z jego winy, rozumiesz? Tak, czasami trzeba zaryzykować, ale tylko gdy jest to konieczne, gdy już ni ma innego sposobu. Ty czasem robisz to całkiem bez powodu. Na przykład wczoraj - siedziałeś całą noc czytając i co z tego? Nie dość, że nic nie znalazłeś to jeszcze dzisiaj będziesz musiał odrobić nieprzespane godziny. A mogłeś to zrobić dzisiaj lub nawet jutro. I czułbyś się lepiej i w ogóle. Ale wiesz, co? Jesteś upartym kretynem i rzucasz się na wszystko na raz. Oto co o tobie myślę, Fluorite. I co ja w ogóle robię? Gadam do śpiącej osoby. Chyba naprawdę mi przez ciebie odbija.

Kurogane ze złością rzucił się na swoje łóżko i po paru minutach spał już lekkim snem wojownika.

Fay powoli i cicho odwrócił głowę w jego stronę. Widział tylko jego zarys w świetle księżyca, który najwyraźniej zdecydował się wybrać właśnie ten moment na wyjście zza chmur.

\- Uparty kretyn, co?- szepnął bardzo cicho do samego siebie.- Skoro tak cię irytuję wróć do Japonii, dobrze? W ten sposób na obojgu będzie lepiej.

Blondyn z powrotem wtulił twarz w poduszkę. Gdy tylko zamknął oczy znów zobaczył sceny ze swoje dzisiejszego koszmaru- krew, ciała i inne rzeczy, o których wolał dłużej nie myśleć.

Kurogane dzisiaj po raz kolejny przerwał jego koszmar. Nie wiedział jak to robi. Może ufa mu na tyle by uwierzyć w jego słowa, w jego zapewnienia?

Nie, teraz nie powinien się nad tym zastanawiać. Powinien jak najszybciej zasnąć, żeby jutro przeczytać księgę wręczoną mu przez Alexa. Tam na pewno jest sposób na ocalenie Celes, a gdy już uda mu się to zrobić to Kurogane wróci do Japonii i wszyscy będą żyć „długo i szczęśliwie”. Taki jest plan. Żadne od niego odstępstwa nie są przewidziane, ani tolerowane. Tak po prostu musi być.  
  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
\- No i?- zapytał wojownik gdy Fay zamknął księgę. Przeczytanie jej zajęło mu więcej czasu nić zwykle, ponieważ, jak sam stwierdził, księga na pewno nie zawierała żadnych oczywistych wskazówek i trzeba ich było szukać.

\- Jest pewien sposób. Nie wiem co z tego wyjdzie, ale wydaje mi się, że warto zaryzykować.

\- Jest aż tak niebezpieczny?

\- A co, martwisz się, Kuro-puu?- zapytał złośliwym tonem.

\- Zamknij się i odpowiedz na pytanie.

\- Och, wiesz że nie da się zrobić obu tych rzeczy na raz.

\- Magiku, chcesz mnie zdenerwować.

\- Ależ oczywiście, że nie, Kuro-ni. Ja tylko stwierdzam oczywiste fakty.

\- Więc powiem ci dwie rzeczy. Po pierwsze: na imię mi KUROGANE! Czy ty się kiedyś tego nauczysz? Po drugie: bez żadnych wygłupów powiedzmy czy to niebezpieczne.

\- To całkiem bezpieczny sposób, tylko po prostu niepewny. Nie wiem co będę musiał zrobić. To wszystko.

\- Jak masz ocalić Północ jak nie będziesz wiedział co robić?

\- A widzisz, tu jest najciekawsze- blondyn przemądrzale uniósł palec do góry, jak nauczyciel, który wyjaśnia uczniom ulubioną przez siebie formułę.- W książce nie było napisane jak odnowić zaklęcie, nie było też innego sposoby, by sprawić aby na Północy można było normalnie żyć.

\- To w czym ona ci pomogła?

\- W znalezieniu osoby, która będzie wiedzieć co robić. Ta osoba wie wszystko, zna wszystkie sposoby, ma ogromną magiczną moc. Użycza swoich usług, gdy zapłaci się odpowiednią cenę, zawsze równoważną ze spełnieniem prośby. Księga zawiera informację na temat Yuuko Ichihary, Międzywymiarowej Wiedźmy, która spełnia życzenia.


	5. Rozdział 4

\- To jak niby zamierzasz się skontaktować z tą wiedźmą? Wyślesz do niej posłańca z listem?

\- Wiedźma-san mieszka w innym wymiarze, zwykły posłaniec raczej tam nie dotrze, Kuro-pon.

\- Więc co zrobisz?

Fay uśmiechnął się szeroko w odpowiedzi.

Od czasu przeczytania o tej całej Yuuko wyglądało na to, że mu ulżyło. Biegał nieustannie po całym pokoju z kretyńskim uśmiechem na twarzy, nie wiadomo czemu porządkując rzeczy. Zapytany o to odpowiedział tylko, że w razie czego przynajmniej szybko wszystko znajdzie. Ponadto paplał bez przerwy o różnych sposobach użycia magii i znaczeniu w niej szlachetnych kamieni.

Fay zachowywał się jak dziecko, które czeka na gwiazdkowe prezenty. Kurogane jednak wiedział, że przychodziły czasem takie chwile, w których zachowanie Fay’a było równie wymuszone jak podczas ostatniego obiadu z dziećmi, tuż przed ich wyjazdem.

Mag cieszył się, że wreszcie pozna sposób, w jaki uda mu się ocalić Celes. Ale nadal miał pewne wątpliwości: co, jeśli Międzywymiarowa Wiedźma też nie będzie wiedzieć, co zrobić? A może zadanie będzie dla niego zbyt trudne? Albo cena będzie zbyt wysoka, aby ją zapłacić?

Blondyn sam nie wiedział, co o tym wszystkim myśleć. Najlepiej by było, gdyby po prostu wreszcie wziął się w garść i skontaktował się z Yuuko.

\- Kuro-myu, chcesz wyjść czy wolisz tu zostać i popatrzeć?

\- Zostanę. Kto wie, co z tego wyniknie.

\- Nie martw się. Od teraz na pewno wszystko się uda.

\- Ale to wcale nie znaczy, że będzie miło i przyjemnie, prawda?

\- Zawsze taki sztywny. Lubisz łapać ludzi za słówka.

\- Muszę łapać za słówka ciebie, bo nigdy niczego nie dopowiadasz do końca.

\- Chcesz mówić teraz o mnie czy zajmiemy się ratowaniem Północy? To drugie może poczekać, przecież wszyscy nie zamarzną w ciągu paru minut - powiedział żartobliwym tonem.

\- Po prostu rób co powinieneś i daj mi święty spokój.

\- Okay, Kuro-chan.

\- Kto tu jest „-chan”?

Fay zachichotał, po czym podniósł nieco dłoń, zewnętrzną stroną do góry. Po paru sekundach zamigotał nad nią obraz, jakby półprzezroczysty dysk o średnicy nieco ponad trzydziestu centymetrów.

Obraz był wyraźny. W tle widać było coś na wzór składziku, czy może strychu, ze zbiorem różnego rodzaju przedmiotów, a na samym środku była twarz kobiety o długich, kruczoczarnych włosach, jasnej, gładkiej skórze i przenikliwych jasnoczerwonych oczach. Uśmiechała się pomalowanymi na kolor krwistoczerwony ustami, doskonale współgrającymi z jej czerwoną yukatą.

\- Najwyższy Mag Celes, cóż za niespodzianka. Nie sądziłam, że uda ci się ze mną skontaktować.

\- Miałem małą pomoc.

\- Cóż, każdemu czasami się przydaje. Sama również mogę ci ją zaoferować. Pamiętaj tylko, że cena będzie równoważna z jej wartością.

\- Oferujesz pomoc i chcesz za nią zapłaty?! Co to ma niby być?! - Kurogane wtrącił się do rozmowy.

\- Ach, wojownik z Japonii. Widzę, że jednak wszyscy jesteście tak nieokrzesani.

\- Yuuko-san, mam prośbę- zaczął Fay, nim Kurogane zdążył się odgryźć.

\- Słucham.

\- Chciałbym, abyś powiedziała mi, jak odnowić zaklęcie, które sprawiało, że na Północy można było żyć.

\- Więc chcesz informacji. Muszę cię jednak uprzedzić, że sama informacja nie wystarczy. Będziesz potrzebował więcej, a każda rzecz, każde życzenie, ma swoją cenę- mówiąc to wyglądała niezwykle poważnie.- Radzę się nad tym zastanowić, bo ja nie zmieniam zdania. Jeśli czegoś zażądam, to właśnie tego chcę w zamian. Oczywiście obowiązuje zasada równoważnej wymiany.

\- Rozumiem. I zgadzam się. Zapłacę każdą cenę.

\- Tak właśnie myślałam - po jej wyrazie twarzy nie można było stwierdzić, co sądzi na ten temat.- Dobrze, więc po pierwsze potrzebujesz informacji. Po drugie - kotwic.

\- Kotwic?!- zdziwił się brunet.- Jeżeli nie zauważyłaś, nie jesteśmy na statku.

\- Nie mówię o kotwicach w dosłownym tego słowa znaczeniu. W magicznym żargonie kotwicą nazywana jest rzecz, w której umieszczasz zaklęcie. Ostatnio były to diamenty, ale teraz przydałoby się coś trwalszego. Po trzecie musisz mieć pieczęć. Niedługo twoja moc będzie zbyt duża, byś mógł ją kontrolować.

\- Zauważyłem. Jaka jest cena za te rzeczy?

\- Za pieczęć chcę książkę, którą dostałeś. Nie ma jej w spisie w bibliotece, więc nie złamiesz prawa, dając mi ją. Nie będzie tu już więcej potrzebna.

\- Jak to?

\- Kotwice wytrzymają dość długo, by nie trzeba ich było wymieniać.

\- Więc dobrze.

\- Za kotwice z kolei oddasz mi swój wisiorek.

Ręka blondyna, niezależnie od jego woli, powędrowała w stronę jego szyi. Na twarzy malowało się niezdecydowanie.

\- Wisiorek? Ten wisiorek?

\- Tak, ten który nieustannie nosisz. Kotwice są cenne, w zamian potrzebuję czegoś równie cennego.

\- Nie mogę zamienić go na nic innego?- zapytał z desperacją.

\- Chcesz się wycofać z naszej umowy?

\- Nie, nie chcę. Oddam ci go.

\- Więc ostatnie. Za informację żądam informacji. O tobie. Chcę usłyszeć opinię na twój temat od osoby, która cię najlepiej zna, która wszystko o tobie wie.

Z jakiegoś powodu ta prośba wydawała się wstrząsnąć Fay’em jeszcze bardziej niż domaganie się wisiorka przez Wiedźmę.

\- Nie rozumiem. Chcesz, abym przyprowadził Kyle'a i poprosił go, żeby powiedział ci, co o mnie sądzi.

\- Nie, w ten sposób to nie ty zapłacisz. Kyle JUŻ wszystko wie, bo widział na własne oczy lub słyszał wcześniej. Jego opinia nie ma dla mnie najmniejszej wartości. Ty przekażesz komuś te informacje, a ta osoba na ich podstawie, powie mi, jaki jesteś, kim jesteś. To musi być ktoś, kto zna cię teraz, ale nie znał wcześniej. Ktoś, kto będzie umiał cię ocenić nie tylko na podstawie tego, co o tobie wie, ale również na podstawie znajomości twojej osobowości.

\- Kto taki? Masz na myśli jego, prawda?- zapytał nie wskazując na nikogo, ale Kurogane domyślił się, że to właśnie o nim mowa.- Dobrze, w sumie nie mam już nic do stracenia, a jeśli to pomoże ocalić Północ to mogę to zrobić.

\- Więc zgadzasz się na warunki umowy?

\- Tak.

\- Chcę, aby wszystkie części zapłaty zostały mi wręczone jednocześnie.

\- Oczywiście.

\- Kurogane - Wiedźma zwróciła się do niego.- Twoja rola jest niezwykle ważna. Przepraszam, że cię w to wplątałam, ale nie ma innego wyboru. Będę musiała wręczyć ci zapłatę za twoją opinię, ale zrobię to dopiero, gdy ją usłyszę.

\- Guzik mnie obchodzi twoja zapłata.

\- Zasady działają w obie strony, musi być zachowana równowaga. Najwyższy Magu, skontaktuj się ze mną, gdy wszystko będzie już gotowe do przekazania.

\- Oczywiście, Międzywymiarowa Wiedźmo.

Projekcja rozpłynęła się w powietrzu. Kurogane i Fay zostali całkowicie sami w pokoju. Wojownik nie widział twarzy blondyna, gdyż stał za jego plecami, ale czuł napięcie w powietrzu wokół niego.

Przez chwilę w pomieszczeniu panowała cisza. Gdyby wszystkie muchy nie były zamarznięte, na pewno bez problemu można by było usłyszeć bzyczenie, nawet gdyby owad znajdował się w sąsiednim pokoju.

\- Więc, Kurogane- w końcu Mag przemówił.- Od czego chciałbyś zacząć?

\- Skąd ta Wiedźma nas znała? Szpieguje nas, czy co?

\- Wzorowy shinobi, bezpieczeństwo zawsze na pierwszym miejscu. Nie, Wiedźma-san nikogo nie szpieguje. Jak już mówiłem: ona po prostu wszystko wie.

\- Skąd?

\- Jej moc jest potężna, prawdopodobnie może zrobić wszystko.

\- Dobra, nieważne, nie obchodzi mnie to.

\- Tak sądziłem - przechylił głowę lekko w jego stronę, uśmiechając się delikatnie. Jego oczy ukryte były za kurtyną blond włosów, więc Kurogane nie mógł wyczytać z nich jego uczuć, ale nie trzeba było być wielkim psychologiem, aby wiedzieć, że Fay przymusza się teraz do wszystkiego: od wywołania uśmiechu na twarzy, po pozostanie w miarę spokojnym i opanowanym.

\- Nie chcesz o tym mówić, prawda?- zapytał prosto z mostu.

\- Jeśli mam ocalić Celes i inne kraje, to muszę. Moje zdanie na ten temat się nie liczy.

\- Na razie uważam cię za głupca.

\- Zawsze ten sam, stary, dobry Kuro-tan. Poza tym wcale nie muszę mówić. Wiedźma-san kazała „przekazać” mi te informacje. Ty pójdziesz spać, a ja ci to wszystko pokażę, tak będzie szybciej.

\- Jesteś tego pewien?

\- Tak, obrazy mówią znacznie lepiej niż słowa, a przy opowieści mógłbym coś pominąć. Po prostu się połóż i zaśnij.

\- Nie to miałem na myśli. Chcę wiedzieć, czy chcesz to zrobić. To w końcu twoja decyzja, nie moja.

\- Tak, to moja decyzja, a ja cię proszę, żebyś się położył. Po prostu to zrób, Kurogane, i miejmy to już za sobą.

Wojownik prychnął tylko.

\- Jest środek dnia. Nie zasnę.

\- Mogę ci pomóc zasnąć. To proste zaklęcie.

\- Tak? A ja słyszałem na ten temat, co innego. Podobno można się już nie obudzić.

\- Istnieją różne rodzaje zaklęcia nasennego. Nie ufasz mi?

\- Tak się raczej nad tym zastanawiam. Ufam twoim zdolnościom magicznym, ale jeśli chodzi o ciebie, jako o osobę… powiedzmy sobie szczerze, że nie, nie ufam ci.

\- Ach, na tobie zawsze można a polegać, Kuro-ni - blondyn wydawał się być ucieszony jego ostatnimi słowami.- To powiedz mi, czy chcesz się wszystkiego dowiedzieć, czy nie.

\- Chcę - stwierdził powoli wojownik, po chwili jednak dodał:- ale nie w ten sposób. Zmusiłeś się do podjęcia tej decyzji, a ja zostałem wmieszany przez przypadek. To nie działa w ten sposób. Robisz to jednak, by ocalić to, co jest dla ciebie cenne, więc choć nadal uważam cię za kłamliwego idiotę, to rozumiem twoje pobudki i dlatego zgodziłem się spełnić swoją rolę. Ale wiedz, że nie podoba mi się, jak to wszystko wyszło.

\- Kuro-sama, co chcesz przez to powiedzieć? - Fay wyraźnie nie rozumiał, co shinobi miał na myśli.

\- Chodzi o to, że choć ciekawi mnie twoja przeszłość, ten sposób wydobycia od ciebie informacji uważam za nieszlachetny.

\- Zastanawiałeś się nad moją przeszłością? Przecież zawsze powtarzasz, że liczy się tylko chwila obecna.

\- Wiele razy też mówiłem, że nie znoszę twoich kłamstw, prawda? Myślałem, że ich źródło to twoja pozycja, ale doszedłem do wniosku, że się myliłem. Źródłem jest coś, co się stało w twojej przeszłości, o czym nie możesz zapomnieć. Chciałem dowiedzieć się, co to takiego, ale nie w ten sposób.

\- Och, Kuro-tan, jesteś taki szczery i naiwny. Nie wiem, co zrobisz, gdy już będzie po wszystkim. Na szczęście jesteś zbyt honorowy, by odejść przed spełnieniem swojego obowiązku w stosunku do Celes i Północy. A teraz, słodkich snów, Kuro-chan.

Ostatnią rzeczą, którą Kurogane zobaczył, nim runął nieprzytomny na łóżko, był szeroki uśmiech na twarzy blondwłosego Maga. Dziwne, że nawet nie zauważył, kiedy ten rzucił zaklęcie… Jego ostatnie spostrzeżenie zostało jednak szybko zastąpione przez wszechogarniającą ciemność.  
  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
Następną rzeczą, którą ujrzał Kurogane, było podwórko przed nieznanym mu domem. Nagie z liści drzewa uginały się od wiejącego, niewyczuwalnego dla niego, wiatru. Po wyglądzie przyrody nietrudno się było domyśleć, że gdziekolwiek się znajdował, panowała tu właśnie późna jesień. Jednakże nie była to jesień w żadnym kraju, który by znał. Nie rozpoznał ani jednego gatunku drzew, które tak gęsto porastały otoczenie. Był w całkiem obcym dla siebie miejscu i wcale mu się to nie podobało.

Dopiero po chwili przypomniał sobie swoją ostatnią rozmowę z byłym Najwyższym Magiem i doszedł do wniosku, że właśnie musi przeglądać jego wspomnienia. Tak, więc prawdopodobnie to było państwo, z którego pochodził Fay. To mógł być ten cały „Dawny Świat”, o którym wspomniał Kyle.

A skoro to były wspomnienia blondyna, to on sam również musiał tu gdzieś być. Shinobi szybko przeszukał wzrokiem okolicę.

Na schodku przy drzwiach do domu siedział mały chłopiec. Spod dużego kaptura nie widać było jego twarzy. Wojownik widział, jak starał się wygrzebać w zamarzniętej ziemi jakiś napis lub obrazek patykiem mocno trzymanym w okrytej rękawiczką dłoni.

Podszedł do niego powoli, nie chcąc go przestraszyć. Nie wiedział, na jakiej zasadzie będzie działać ten „sen”, który Fay na niego sprowadził, ale wolał, aby jedyna żywa istota w promieniu zasięgu jego wzroku nie uciekła.

\- Synku, obiad!

Chłopiec podniósł głowę na dźwięk tych słów. Wstał ze schodka, nie zwracając najmniejszej uwagi na Japończyka, którego już dawno powinien był zauważyć, otrzepał spodnie i szybko rozejrzał się po podwórku, jakby po części spodziewając się, że ktoś nieoczekiwanie wyjdzie zza drzew.

Potem spojrzał w niebo. Kurogane dopiero wtedy dojrzał jego twarz, wcześniej zasłoniętą przez cień kaptura.

Twarz była blada, delikatna i pyzata, jak to naturalne u dzieci. Duże niebieskie oczy wpatrywały się w niebo z dziecięcą ciekawością, ale też pewnego rodzaju melancholią, której u osoby w jego wieku, nie powinno być. Spod krawędzi kaptura kilka niesfornych, blond kosmyków spadało mu na oczy, przesłaniając im widok, ale to nie wydawało się przeszkadzać mu w obserwacji.

\- Magik - szepnął wojownik na ten widok.- Naprawdę jestem w jego przeszłości. Nie widzi mnie ani nie słyszy.

\- Obiad! - powtórzył bardziej niecierpliwie kobiecy głos z wnętrza domu.

\- Idę - odparł bez entuzjazmu chłopiec, patrząc pod nogi, gdy wchodził na stopień.

Wojownika nieco zaskoczyło to, że na twarzy dziecka nie było ani śladu uśmiechu. Tak młode osoby zwykle są pełne życia i energii, tymczasem chłopiec zachowywał się, jakby nic nie miało dla niego najmniejszego znaczenia. Tak samo zachowywał się dorosły Fay, owego ranka po śmierci Ashury. Czyżby ktoś umarł?

Kurogane nie zdążył się zastanowić głębiej nad tym pytaniem, gdyż chłopiec niepostrzeżenie wszedł już do domu. Shinobi już sięgał dłonią do klamki, gdy niespodziewanie sam znalazł się w środku.

\- "Wygląda na to, że będzie mnie przenosić do każdego miejsca, w którym znajduje się magik" - wywnioskował.

Pomieszczenie, w którym przebywał, było niewątpliwie czystą oraz dobrze zadbaną i zaopatrzoną kuchnią. Przy ścianach stały duże drewniane meble z pięknymi zdobieniami, a pośrodku hebanowy, rzeźbiony stół. Pomiędzy nimi krzątała się młoda kobieta o blond włosach sięgających pasa i jasnobrązowych, wesołych oczach.

\- Tylko wytrzep dobrze buty. Nie chcemy błota w domu.

\- Błoto jest zamarznięte, mamo - powiedział chłopiec, po raz pierwszy słabo uśmiechając się na jej widok. Uśmiech ten po chwili jednak zbladł i całkowicie znikł, pozostawiając po sobie początkową pustkę.

Kobieta spojrzała na niego z uśmiechem. Wytarła dłonie o fartuch, po czym pomogła mu zdjąć kurtkę.

\- Wiesz, tak sobie myślałam - zaczęła mówić- że skoro taty nie ma w domu, a raczej nie spodziewamy się gości, to może… może zjemy obiad razem. Co ty na to?

Twarz chłopca, dopiero po tych słowach, rozjaśnił prawdziwy uśmiech.

\- Naprawdę? Możemy? - zapytał cicho z nadzieją w głosie.

\- Tak, ale musicie mi obiecać, że nic nie powiecie ojcu - kobieta odwiesiła jego kurtkę na wieszak.

\- Dzięki, mamo - mały blondyn przytulił ją mocno w pasie, nie mogąc dosięgnąć wyżej.

Kobieta delikatnie pogłaskała go po głowie w geście matczynej miłości.

\- Idę zawołać Faia!- krzyknął po paru sekundach i przebiegł przez kuchnię do sypialni.

\- Faya?- wojownik nie zrozumiał, poszedł więc szybko za nim.

Chłopiec otworzył drzwi szafy i wszedł do środka. Kilkoma zręcznymi ruchami wyjął z tylnej ściany parę obluzowanych desek, ukazując w ten sposób oczom wojownika przejście do tajnego pomieszczenia w domu.

Miejsce było małe wysłane ciepłymi, kolorowymi kocami. Małe posłanie, mała półeczka z kilkoma książeczkami i zabawkami, mała lampka naftowa, a na samym środku mały chłopiec trzymający w dłoniach otwartą książkę. Miał identyczne blond włosy i takie same niebieskie oczy.

\- O bogowie, bliźnięta- szepnął wojownik.

Każdy zna legendy o bliźniętach. Nie widomo skąd się biorą, dlaczego się rodzą. Nie wiadomo, czy przynoszą błogosławieństwo czy nieszczęście. Niektóre mity mówią, że prościej znaleźć oazę pośrodku pustyni niż urodzić bliźnięta. Historycy twierdzą, że są tylko wytworem ludzkiej wyobraźni, zmyślonym przez rodziców, jako bajki dla dzieci „na dobranoc”. Wszyscy jednak doskonale wiedzą, że posiadają one ogromną, wręcz nieograniczoną, moc magiczną, zdolną zniszczyć nawet cały kraj za jednym razem.

Jeśli jeden z tych chłopców, brat Faya, jest Yuuim, którego wszyscy tak szukają to… to prawdopodobnie ten, kto go znajdzie i nakłoni, bądź zmusi, do współpracy będzie niepokonany. Zawsze jedno z bliźniąt jest odrobinę silniejsze od drugiego, a skoro szukano Yuui'ego, nie trudno było zgadnąć które.

Poza tym była jeszcze przepowiednia. Może mówiła o tym, kto URATUJE Północ. Jeśli może to zrobić ten Yuui to, czemu Fay go po postu nie znajdzie i nie poprosi o pomoc, jak brat brata?

O ile rzeczywiście drugi ma na imię Yuui.

Jakby na potwierdzenie jego przypuszczeń, chłopiec widząc brata upuścił książkę i przytulił go mocno, jakby nie widzieli się od miesięcy, witając go jednocześnie:

\- Yuui.

\- Ni-chan. Mama mówi, że możemy zjeść razem obiad.

\- Naprawdę? Ale jeśli ktoś nas zobaczy razem… No i tata będzie zły.

Chłopiec nie dokończył swojej pierwszej myśli i Kurogane domyślał się dlaczego. Ludzie boją się tego, co potężne i nieznane, a bliźnięta są właśnie takim zjawiskiem. Ktoś mógłby spróbować się ich pozbyć lub wykorzystać dla własnych celów. Nic dziwnego, że rodzice ich ukrywali.

\- Mama mówi, że tata jeszcze długo nie wróci i że dzisiaj nikt nie przyjdzie - powiedział wesoło młodszy z braci.- Chodź! Chcę zjeść razem z tobą i mamą, proszę.

\- Już idę.

Chłopiec naciągnął kapcie na stopy i wyskoczył z szafy.

\- Zostawcie otwarte, na wszelki wypadek- poprosiła ich matka z kuchni.

\- Tak - odpowiedzieli razem.

\- Yuui, umyj ręce przed jedzeniem. Bawiłeś się na dworze. Fai, ty też.

Chłopcy równocześnie doskoczyli do miski z wodą, którą uszykowała im matka. Śmiali się głośno, ochlapując się wzajemnie krystalicznym płynem, na co kobieta tylko uśmiechała się wyrozumiale.

\- Fai, po południu będzie padał śnieg!- odezwał się młodszy z braci.

\- Naprawdę? Uwielbiam śnieg!

\- Ja też!

\- Yuui będzie miał mnóstwo śniegu, żeby się nim pobawić jutro, a Fai - jak będzie dziś padał.

\- Mamo, ale to Yuui woli jak pada śnieg. Niech on dzisiaj się pobawi.

\- No nie wiem, cały dzień na dworze. Nie przeziębisz się?

\- Nie! - odpowiedzieli chórem chłopcy.

\- Niech będzie, w takim razie Fai dzisiaj i jutro śpi w sypialni, czy też będzie się bawić jutro cały dzień?

\- Sypialnia-  znów chóralnie odpowiedzieli chłopcy.

\- Skoro tak chcecie. Tylko nic nie mówcie tacie o zmianie grafiku. Wiecie, jaki jest przewrażliwiony na tym punkcie.

\- Tak~!

Więc mieli nawet grafik: które z bliźniąt kiedy bawi się na dworze, które w jaki dzień śpi w sypialni, podczas gdy drugie zapewne nocowało w tym małym pokoiku wypełnionym kocami. Pewnie chodzili też na zmianę do szkoły - wyglądali na sześć lat, więc wojownik przypuszczał, że już się uczą, zwłaszcza, że jeden z nich czytał książkę. Wyglądało na to, że wszystko było doskonale przez nich opanowane.

 

Scena zaszła jakby mgłą, po czym Kurogane znalazł się w innym miejscu. Był na podwórku. Słońce jasno świeciło, trawa była czysto zielona i zdrowa, ale jeszcze krótka, ptaki głośno śpiewały. Wyglądało to na wiosnę.

Tuż obok niego, na piasku, siedział jeden z bliźniaków, Kurogane nie był pewny który. Chłopiec nie postarzał się, więc wojownik założył, że to był zaledwie następny rok.

Siedmiolatek lepił babki z piasku. A przynajmniej udawał, że lepi, bo grzebał tylko bezmyślnie łopatką, najwyraźniej słuchając jakichś dźwięków. Brunet doszedł do wniosku, że skoro mały blondyn się w coś wsłuchuje, to on też powinien.

Dopiero po długiej chwili głębokiej ciszy, z której wojownik starał się wyłapać jakiś sensowny dźwięk, który nie byłby szumem drzew, przypomniało mu się, że Fay kiedyś powiedział, że osoby obdarzone magią mają wyostrzone zmysły. Możliwe, że mały bliźniak miał znacznie lepszy słuch od szkolonego latami wojownika.

\- Czego słuchasz? - Kurogane niecierpliwie pochylił się nad chłopcem, choć doskonale wiedział, że ten go nie widzi ani nie słyszy, więc nie może odpowiedzieć na żadne jego pytania.

Mały blondyn zmartwiony ukradkiem zerknął w stronę swojego domu, ale niemal natychmiast odwrócił wzrok bojąc się, że ktoś go na tym przyłapie.

\- Coś tam się dzieje, hm?- shinobi podszedł szybko do budynku. Widząc w jednym z okien ludzi, bez wahania przyłożył ucho do szyby, uważnie nasłuchując dobiegających z wnętrza głosów.

\- Jak mogłaś na to pozwolić?- zapytał rozgniewanym szeptem męski głos.

\- Tatuś jest w domu - Kurogane mruknął do siebie, słuchając dalej.

\- Oni muszą razem przebywać, to jeszcze dzieci i na dodatek bracia. Nie możemy ich rozdzielać - broniła błagalnym tonem matka bliźniąt.

\- Czy ty postradałaś zmysły? A gdyby ktoś je zobaczył?

\- To było tylko parę minut. Uważnie patrzyłam przez okno.

\- No oczywiście. A ja wróciłem i od razu wiedziałem, że coś jest nie tak. W zlewie był brudny talerz. Gdyby zamiast mnie przyszedł jakiś wścibski sąsiad, już byśmy gnili w lochu za ukrywanie bliźniąt. Może nawet nigdy więcej nie zobaczylibyśmy światła słonecznego.

\- To jeszcze dzieci- powtórzyła kobieta.

\- Ich ojcu powtarzałaś to samo? „To jeszcze dzieci- przedrzeźniał jej głos- jak dorosną, to na pewno przestaną być bliźniętami.” Nie uwierzył i ich zostawił. Zaczynam dochodzić do wniosku, że to była mądra decyzja z jego strony.

\- Nie, proszę - kobieta zaczęła płakać.- Nie możesz nas zostawić…

\- Nie chcę zostawić ciebie, ale oni są niebezpieczni.

\- Jeśli wyrzekasz się ich, to wyrzekasz się także mnie.

\- Nie, mamo! - wtrącił się do rozmowy trzeci głos. Był to głos jednego z bliźniaków; Kurogane nie zdążył jednak nawet zobaczyć, który z chłopców wypowiedział te słowa. W tej samej chwili bowiem drzwi do domu otworzyły się gwałtownie, a on sam niespodziewanie znalazł się z całą rodziną w komplecie w domu, tuż za braćmi.

Dopiero teraz mógł się przyjrzeć przybranemu ojcu bliźniaków. Był to dość przystojny mężczyzna, w wieku około trzydziestki. Miał brązowe włosy i piwne oczy.

Najwyraźniej mocno już zirytowany, z gniewem patrzył na stojących obok siebie chłopców.

\- Wracać do swoich zajęć - warknął.- Nie wtrącać się. Nieładnie jest podsłuchiwać, jak dorośli rozmawiają.

\- Nie! - zaprotestowali razem.

\- Wynocha - spróbował jeszcze raz wygonić ich słowami.

Kurogane wiedział, co się szykuje. Fay zawsze był strasznie uparty w pewnych sprawach, a obrona tych, na których mu zależało, do takich spraw należała. Wojownik wiedział więc, że jeśli to wszystko, co słyszał o bliżniętach jest prawdą, żaden z nich teraz się nie cofnie. Ale ich ojczym miał teraz jakiś napad furii. Kwestią paru sekund było stracenie przez niego opanowania, a wtedy na pewno nie powstrzyma się od rękoczynów.

\- Mama przez ciebie płacze - powiedział chłopiec, który wcześniej bawił się na dworze.

\- Ona jest kochana, nie może być smutna - dodał drugi.

Żaden z nich nie zauważył, lub też żadnego nie obchodziło, że właśnie narażają swoje zdrowie. Ich matka jednak spostrzegła wszystko i starała się ich przekonać:

\- Chłopcy, proszę, idźcie już. Mamusia i tatuś porozmawiają i wszystko będzie dobrze.

\- Nie będzie dobrze - zaprotestował pierwszy chłopiec- on robi tak, że ty płaczesz. Niech przestanie!- zażądał na koniec, ale w odpowiedzi dostał tylko pięścią w twarz od ojca.

Siła uderzenia sprawiła, że przeleciał kilkadziesiąt centymetrów do tyłu i uderzył placami o ścianę, po czym osunął się powoli na podłogę.

\- Nie! Zostaw ich! - matka chłopców zatrzymała rękę swojego męża, gdy ten przymierzał się do zrobienia tego samego drugiemu blondynowi, stojącemu w oszołomieniu i patrzącemu na zakrwawiony policzek brata.

Mężczyzna zdenerwował się jeszcze bardziej. Sięgnął po pierwszą lepszą rzecz, która nawinęła mu się pod rękę i uderzył nią kobietę.

Krople krwi rozprysły się po całym pomieszczeniu, w tym na twarze jej oszołomionego męża i przerażonych dzieci.

Mężczyzna upuścił trzymany w ręce nóż. Kobieta upadła na ziemię. Dzieci krzyczały. Kurogane stał i obserwował wszystko w osłupieniu.

 

Nastąpiła kolejna zmiana czasu. Wojownik wciąż znajdował się w kuchni. Na drewnianej podłodze, blisko wejściowych drzwi, bez trudu można było zobaczyć czerwono-brązowe przebarwienie, pozostałość po krwi kobiety, w które wpatrywali się, siedzący nieruchomo przy stole, chłopcy. Jeden z nich miał okropną, purpurową ranę na policzku.

Drzwi do pomieszczenia otworzyły się i do środka weszło troje mężczyzn - ojczym bliźniaków i dwoje innych, odzianych w jakieś dziwne mundury.

Prawdopodobnie straż tego kraju. Zdziwili się na widok chłopców, jakby nie wierząc własnym oczom, w czym oczywiście nie było nic dziwnego - niecodziennie widuje się bliźnięta.

\- Widzicie, mówiłem prawdę - mężczyzna, który zabił swoją żonę, wskazał oskarżycielsko na dzieci.- Moja żona ukrywała ich przede mną. Ożeniłem się z nią dwa lata temu, więc zdążyła ich wyszkolić, aby pokazywał się najwyżej jeden naraz. Wczoraj wróciłem wcześniej do domu i nagle okazuje się, że zamiast jednego dzieciaka są dwa. Chciałem od razu iść do was i wam powiedzieć. Wiem, że Król szuka bliżniąt i starałem się przemówić jej do rozsądku, ale zaatakowała mnie z nożem mówiąc, że należą do niej, a nie do Króla. Broniąc się, zabiłem ją. Zgodnie z naszym prawem, za zdradę przeciw państwu nie pochowałem jej, a ciało zostawiłem na pożarcie ptactwu.

\- Dobrze uczyniłeś, obywatelu - pochwalił go jeden ze strażników.

\- Dobrze?! - krzyknął do niego Kurogane, choć wiedział, że ten go nie usłyszy.- On zabił własną żonę i wydaje dzieci w ręce żołnierzy i Króla, który nie wiadomo, co z nimi zrobi! To nędzna szumowina.

Bliźniak z rozciętym policzkiem spuścił głowę i zaczął cicho płakać. Drugi natomiast wstał z krzesła i ze złością krzyczał do swojego przybranego ojca:

\- Jak możesz?! Ona cię naprawdę kochała! Zabiłeś ją i nawet jej nie pochowałeś?! Jesteś mordercą!

\- Zginęła, bo ukrywała was - stwierdził zimno drugi żołnierz.- Ten mężczyzna spełnił swój obywatelski obowiązek, najlepiej, jak umiał. Król będzie wdzięczny.

\- Dziękuję - brunet ukłonił się nisko.

\- A wy idziecie z nami- odezwał się znów pierwszy żołnierz. - Natychmiast- dodał, widząc, że żaden z chłopców się nie rusza.

\- Mama zawsze mówiła, że żołnierze są dobrzy. Że walczą ze złem, jak bohaterowie z bajek- odezwał się nadal płaczący chłopiec.- Jeśli to prawda to, czemu nie zabierzecie jego do więzienia? Zabił mamę. To był zły uczynek.

\- Jak już mówiłem, „zginęła, bo was ukrywała”. To wystarczający powód, aby ta zbrodnia stała się bohaterskim czynem.

\- Gówno prawda - praktycznie krzyknął mu do ucha shinobi.- Matka kocha swoje dzieci! TO jest wystarczający powód, aby JEJ „zbrodnia” była aktem bohaterstwa!

\- Idziemy - żołnierz siłą wyciągnął obu chłopców z pomieszczenia.

 

Nastąpiła następna zmiana scenerii. Tym razem Kurogane nie znajdował się już ani w kuchni, ani nawet na podwórku domu bliźniaków. Był w ładnie urządzonym, przestronnym pomieszczeniu, które mogło służyć za coś w rodzaju gabinetu. Na środku stało biurko, za którym siedziała młoda kobieta o kruczoczarnych, długich, mocno kręconych włosach. Przed biurkiem natomiast stali obaj chłopcy, wciąż w tych samych strojach, w których widział ich ostatnio, jeden z ciągle świeżą raną na policzku.

Wojownik nie zdążył ochłonąć po ostatniej wizji, a tu zaczynała się już następna.

\- Wykryto u was duży potencjał magiczny - oświadczyła bezbarwnym głosem kobieta,- choć, jak sądzę, było to do przewidzenia, w końcu jesteście bliźniętami. W każdym razie, od dzisiaj będziecie się uczyć, jak korzystać z waszych zdolności - tu, w tej szkole. Lonard zabierze was do pokoju, przedstawi wam plan zajęć oraz zasady tu obowiązujące.

Blondyni odwrócili się jednocześnie do chłopca stojącego przy drzwiach. Kurogane wcześniej nie zwrócił na niego większej uwagi, dopiero w tym momencie uderzył go jego widok. Był to niebieskooki brunet, siedmioletni, o bladej cerze, długich włosach związanych w kucyk z tyłu głowy, noszący okrągłe okulary. Mały Kyle.

\- Tak jest, pani dyrektor- chłopiec ukłonił się w stronę kobiety, po czym wszyscy troje wyszli na korytarz.

Korytarz był długi, ładny, wypełniony dziećmi i nastolatkami o różnych kolorach włosów: czarnych, brązowych, rudych (czyli normalnych względem kryteriów japońskiego wojownika) oraz żółtych, które najwyraźniej nie były tu żadnym fenomenem, a nawet białych, zielonych i fioletowych. Różnorodność kolorów oczu była jeszcze większa.

Wszyscy ucichli, gdy tylko zobaczyli bliźniaków, wychodzących właśnie z pomieszczenia. Po chwili jednak wszystko pozornie wróciło do swojego naturalnego trybu, choć wielu uczniów nadal przyglądało się chłopcom kątem oka.

\- Będą was zaczepiać- powiadomił ich Kyle.

Blondyni nie dali mu żadnej odpowiedzi. Z wyrazu ich twarzy trudno się było domyśleć, czy w ogóle słyszeli jego słowa, czy też byli zbyt głęboko pochłonięci swoimi myślami.

\- Będziecie dzielić ze mną pokój - ciągnął chłopak dalej, jak gdyby nigdy nic, nadal przedzierając się przez gąszcz uczniów.- Jest dość duży dla pięciu osób, a w razie potrzeby może tam spać nawet dwadzieścioro dorosłych, jeżeli się odpowiednio wszystko ustawi. Będziecie chodzić na zajęcia razem ze mną, choć doprawdy nie rozumiem czemu. To wasze pierwsze dni, a ja jestem tu już od czwartego roku życia. W ogóle to za późno was znaleźli. Nie wiem, czy się jeszcze czegoś nauczycie. Macie już po siedem, może osiem lat, a to trochę za późno na początek. Ale Jego Wysokość, wraz z Nadwornym Magiem, strasznie przy tym obstawali.

\- Jak się nazywa Król? - zapytał bliźniak z raną na twarzy.

\- Nie wiecie?- Kyle był zaszokowany tak niską wiedzą chłopców, ale odpowiedział:- Gurosom, a Mag to Fei Wong Reed. Właśnie, co do imion, to jak brzmią wasze? Nie mogę cały czas mówić „hej wy”, albo „bliźniaki”.

\- Fai i Yuui- odpowiedzieli razem.

\- Dobra, ale który to który?

\- Ja jestem Fai, a to mój młodszy brat, Yuui - przedstawił chłopiec bez rozciętego policzka. „Więc to Yuui’emu oberwało się od ojczyma.”- Ale gdybyś chciał nas razem zawołać, wystarczy, że krzykniesz „Fay”. To było nasze wspólne imię.

\- Sprytne, Yuui i Fai dają Fay.

\- _Co? Przecież to jest to samo!_ \- zaprotestował Kurogane.

\- Drobna różnica, ale ile znaczy. „I” a „Y”- skomentował Kyle.- Wiecie, że w magii imiona są ważne, prawda? Jeżeli spotkacie kogoś obcego, lepiej podajcie mu imię „Fay” niż wasze prawdziwe. To dużo bezpieczniejsze.

\- Fay i Fai, zwykłe „i”? Tylko tym różnią się te dwa imiona?- shinobi z początku był tym nieco zdziwiony, ale po chwili przypomniała mu się kolejna rzecz, o której kiedyś słyszał: posiadając prawdziwe imię osoby, można ją kontrolować, ale przy tym ważne jest, aby mieć silniejszą moc magiczną i wypowiadać imię z dobrym akcentem.

\- Macie więcej imion niż te pierwsze? - zapytał ich młody Lonard, na co oboje pokiwali zgodnie głowami.- Nie zdradzajcie ich nikomu. Nigdy. To wasza pierwsza lekcja.

Tak więc imię przyszłego Maga nie jest nawet prawdziwe.

Nagle brunetowi do głowy przyszło niespodziewane pytanie: którym z braci jest jego „Fay”?

 

Nie zdążył się nawet nad tym zastanowić, gdy scena znów uległa zmianie. Tym razem znalazł się w dużym pokoju. Trzy łóżka, trzy biurka a także skromny wystrój i półki zawalone książkami sugerowały, że jest to pokój, który bliźniaki dzielili z Kyle’em.

Kurogane nie musiał się nawet wysilać, aby znaleźć obu chłopców przycupniętych w kącie.

Wyglądali na starszych. Mieli teraz po dziewięć, może po dziesięć lat. I wyglądało na to, że nad czymś pracowali. Pomiędzy sobą w obu dłoniach trzymali metalową miskę wypełnioną wodą, ale zamiast dna naczynia, na gładkiej tafli, wojownik zobaczył, widziane z góry, inne pomieszczenie - gabinet dyrektorki szkoły, Xing Huo, z tym, że oprócz niej były tam jeszcze dwie inne osoby, które wojownik widział pierwszy raz w życiu. Jednym był szczupły, wysoki mężczyzna ubrany w purpurową pelerynę. Miał falowane, ciemno-brązowe włosy związane z tyłu w kucyk (widocznie taka fryzura była modna w tym kraju). Ze sposobu, w jaki się poruszał, chodząc po gabinecie, shinobi wywnioskował, że był z wyższych sfer. Może nawet właśnie on był tu Królem.

Drugi mężczyzna był potężnie zbudowany. Miał czarne włosy, z odrobiną siwizny z przodu, i bokobrody oraz wysokie czoło. Jego szczęka była kwadratowa z wgłębieniem na brodzie. Miał na prawym oku monokl i ubrany był w czarny płaszcz z czerwonymi motywami. Rozsiadł się wygodnie w fotelu dyrektorki, uważnie obserwując pozostałą dwójkę.

Sama pani dyrektor stała pośrodku pomieszczenia, z godnością wyprostowana, wyglądając jakby czekała na wydanie rozkazu przez któregokolwiek z mężczyzn.

Drzwi do pokoju chłopców otworzyły się i do środka wszedł Kyle, trzymając w obu dłoniach ciężkie tomy książek.

\- Co robicie? - zapytał z ciekawością widząc bliźniaków ściśniętych w kącie. - Znowu podglądacie dyrektorkę? Za którymś razem was złapią - ostrzegł, ale mimo to podszedł bliżej, żeby popatrzeć.

Blondyni przesunęli się bez słowa, żeby zrobić mu miejsce między sobą. Wyglądało na to, że się ze sobą zaprzyjaźnili.

\- Nie złapią nas, gdy robimy to razem - stwierdzili zgodnie chłopcy.

Wyglądało na to, że brunet słyszał to już wiele razy, więc nie zwrócił uwagi na ich słowa. Bardziej zaciekawił go widok, jaki ujrzał w stworzonej przez kolegów iluzji.

\- Król i Nadworny Mag u naszej pani dyrektor?- zapytał.- Co oni tam robią?

\- Tego właśnie musimy się dowiedzieć.

Wszyscy troje, plus Kurogane, uważnie wpatrywali się w projekcję.

Mężczyzna z monoklem, najprawdopodobniej Nadworny Mag, przemówił jako pierwszy:

\- Jak tam postępy bliźniąt w nauce? - głos, choć zniekształcony, był dość wyraźny, by bez trudu zrozumieć słowa. Kurogane, choć był szkolonym wojownikiem, na jego szorstki zimny dźwięk przeszły ciarki po plecach. Jego instynkt krzyczał wręcz, jak niebezpieczny był ten człowiek, a jak już wiedział z doświadczenia, instynkt shinobi rzadko kiedy błędnie interpretował ludzkie charaktery.

\- Świetnie - odparła kobieta, równie bezbarwnym głosem, jak podczas jej spotkania z chłopcami. - Udało im się opanować wszystkie zaklęcia z kierunku, na jaki zostali zapisani. Sugerowałabym jednak, aby nauczać ich również magii leczniczej.

\- To niekonieczne- stwierdził Król.- W obecnym stanie bardziej przydadzą się nam wojownicy. Uzdrawianiem mogą się zająć ci, którzy nie potrafią walczyć.

\- Dobrze powiedziane, Wasza Wysokość- zgodził się nim Mag. - A jak im idą ćwiczenia praktyczne?

\- Na manekinach są wręcz doskonali, niestety, nie jesteśmy w stanie ich nakłonić do ćwiczeń grupowych, w których użyliby ataku na innych, nawet po zapewnieniu, że medycy poradzą sobie nawet z najbardziej poważną raną, którą ewentualnie mogliby spowodować. Sądzę, że ich upór pochodzi od zdarzeń w ich dzieciństwie. Być może doszli do wniosku, że krzywdzenie innych, nieważne z jakiego powodu, jest niewybaczalne. Ponadto może mieć też na to wpływ sposób, w jaki wychowywała ich matka. Z ich akt wynika, że gdy ich ojciec zamordował ją na ich oczach, nawet nie próbowali go zaatakować, choć byli już na tyle potężni, by zabić go bez mniejszych problemów, samą siłą czystej magii.

\- Czyli gdybyśmy kazali im walczyć, nie zgodziliby się?- podsumował Król.- Straciliśmy czas i pieniądze na ich wyszkolenie. Trzeba ich było oddać do rodziny zastępczej. I pomyśleć, że zamierzałem zrobić jednego z nich twoim zastępcą, Fei Wong.

\- Czy to nie młody Lonard miał nim zostać?- zapytał Mag, choć doskonale było widać, że nie jest ani trochę zdziwiony słowami swojego władcy.

\- Miał - przyznał szatyn,- ale bliźnięta są silniejsze i zdolniejsze.- Fei Wong uśmiechnął się chytrze na te słowa.- Lecz teraz nie ma to już znaczenia - dodał po chwili ze złością.- Bliźnięta są bezużyteczne!

\- Nie do końca- zaoponował Mag, wstając z fotela z niezmiennym, chytrym uśmiechem na twarzy.- Możemy nimi manipulować.

\- Manipulować? Kierować ich ruchami? To bez sensu, stracą większą część swojej mocy i nie będą potrafili myśleć logicznie, jeżeli będą kontrolowani. Lepszą opcją jest Lonard - on, choć nie tak potężny, przynajmniej będzie mieć mózg.

\- Manipulować wcale nie znaczy kontrolować, mój Królu- stwierdził spokojnie brunet.- Są inne sposoby, aby zrobili, co im się każe, bez utraty ich zdolności.

\- Mógłbyś to sprecyzować?- poprosił Król, choć z tonu jego głosu można się było domyślić, że nie przyjmuje odmowy.

\- Za chwilę - obiecał Mag - gdy tylko się czymś zajmę.

Obraz w misce zamigotał i znikł.

\- Przerwał połączenie - stwierdził głośno jeden z bliźniaków.

\- I kontroluje Króla - dodał drugi.- Miał takie puste oczy. Ostatnio, gdy go widzieliśmy, był jeszcze wolny.

\- Miałem zostać Nadwornym Magiem - szepnął z niedowierzaniem Kyle. - To nie była jakaś wasza iluzja?

Chłopcy przecząco pokręcili głowami.

\- Więc naprawdę byłem brany pod uwagę jako kandydat.

\- Na to wygląda- przyznał pierwszy blondyn.

\- Ale wy jesteście silniejsi i to was chcą - ciągnął dalej chłopiec.

\- Ale my nie chcemy. Mag walczy i zabija ludzi. Słyszałeś, szykuje się wojna.

\- Tak, z Valerią - uzupełnił brunet. - Słyszałem wczoraj rozmowę nauczycieli.

\- Z Valerią? Stamtąd pochodziła mama- stwierdził zszokowany drugi blondyn.- Zawsze mówiła, jacy mili byli tam ludzie i jakiego wspaniałego mieli Króla.

\- Wasza mama, z tego, co od was słyszę, mówiła o wszystkich, że byli mili i kochani. Skoro mamy z nimi wojnę znaczy, że się myliła.

\- Nie - zaprotestowali zgodnie bliźniacy - wszyscy ludzie są dobrzy, tylko nie każdy miał szanse to pokazać.

No tak, to stwierdzenie bardzo przypominało mu Fay’a, którego znał. Nawet następnego dnia po ataku na nich, gdy jechali do miasteczka, gdzie Fay i Sakura mieli pomagać w rolnictwie, Najwyższy Mag martwił się powodami, dla których ich zaatakowano. Do tej pory słyszał te niekończące się pytania: „może nie mieli co jeść?”, „może potrzebowali pomocy?”, „czy nie powinniśmy byli się zapytać, czego chcieli, może to było ważne?”. To chyba były najszczersze słowa, jakie od niego usłyszał przez cały pobyt w miasteczku, do czasu, gdy zawiadomił go o ataku na zamek.

\- A co byście zrobili, gdybyście się przekonali na własnej skórze, że to nie jest prawda?

Chłopcy milczeli.

\- Słyszeliście Nadwornego Maga. Chce wami manipulować. Zmusi was do zabijania i nie będzie mieć z tego powodu wyrzutów sumienia.

\- Nie uda mu się.

\- Nie pozwolimy mu na to.

\- Nikogo nie skrzywdzimy.

\- Bez względu na okoliczności.

\- Ciekaw jestem, jak zareagujecie na porażkę - zastanowił się głośno Kyle, wstając z podłogi. - Będę się uczyć. Przy odrobinie szczęścia, jeśli w końcu będę lepszy od was, potężnych bliźniąt lub jeśli będziecie na tyle silni, by się nie dać zmanipulować, to ja zostanę następcą Nadwornego Maga.

Brunet był już odwrócony do nich tyłem, gdy jeden z bliźniaków w końcu się odezwał.

\- Przepraszamy. Wiemy, jak bardzo się starałeś, aby zostać Nadwornym Magiem w przyszłości.

\- Nie chcemy ci tego odebrać. Nawet nie będziemy się już starać na zajęciach, jeżeli to pomoże.

\- My nie chcemy mieć z tym nic wspólnego.

\- Naprawdę. Chcemy tylko skończyć tę szkołę i sobie pójdziemy

\- Właśnie w tym problem - chłopak odwrócił się do nich ze złością. - Trafiliście tu o trzy lata za późno, naukę magii zaczyna się w wieku czterech lat, a mimo to byliście najlepsi ze wszystkich przedmiotów, choć wcale się nie staracie. Uczę się całymi dniami, czasami nawet nocami. Moje wyniki są świetnie, ale nie tak dobre jak wasze. A teraz niszczycie moje marzenie i mówicie, że wcale nie chcecie dostąpić zaszczytu, jaki daje praca z samym Nadwornym Magiem.

\- Nie mów tak.

\- Powiedziałeś, że Mag nie jest dobry. Czemu o pracy z nim mówisz jako o zaszczycie? - dwójka pozostałych chłopców spojrzała uważnie na blondyna, który zadał to pytanie.

\- Bo to najpotężniejsza osoba w kraju, kretynie! Nieważne czy jest dobry, czy zły. Potrafił opanować wolę samego Króla! Jest niepokonany!

\- Czy, gdybyś z nim pracował, byłbyś taki jak on? Gdyby kazał ci skrzywdzić bliską osobę, zrobiłbyś to?- ciągnął dalej blondyn. W jego oczach zaczęły gromadzić się łzy.

\- Yuui - szepnął jego brat,- przestań. Kyle nie jest taki…

\- Właśnie, że jestem - zaprzeczył brunet.- Zrobię wszystko, by osiągnąć swój cel. BĘDĘ pracować z Nadwornym Magiem, będę robić, co każe, by być lepszym i silniejszym, aż w końcu sam obejmę tę posadę.

Obaj bliźniacy wpatrywali się w niego wytrwale, jeden nadal ze łzami w oczach, drugi z mieszaniną niedowierzania i smutku na twarzy.

\- Byłbyś zły, gdyby ci kazał?- zapytał w końcu Yuui łamiącym się głosem.

\- Tak, jeśli bym musiał.

Blondyn opuścił głowę. Brat przytulił go mocno do siebie.

Kyle nie zwracając na nich najmniejszej uwagi wziął do ręki jedną z wcześniej przyniesionych przez siebie książek i wyszedł z nią z pokoju.

\- Fai, czy on mówił to naprawdę?- zapytał chłopiec. Kurogane był pewny, że właśnie płakał - głos mu drżał, a ramiona trzęsły mu się delikatnie.

\- Nie wiem. Może był tylko zły, że nie zostanie Nadwornym Magiem. Wiesz, jak zawsze tego chciał.

\- A przez nas już tego nie dostanie. Czy myślisz, że nas teraz nienawidzi? Jak tata, gdy zabił mamę?

\- Nie wiem - przyznał jego brat.

\- To nasz przyjaciel. Nie chcę, żeby był na nas zły.

\- Czasami… czasami nie mamy wpływu na różne rzeczy.

\- A co zrobi z nami Nadworny Mag?- zapytał po krótkiej chwili milczenia młodszy z braci. Fai przytulił go mocniej.

\- Nieważne. Poradzimy sobie ze wszystkim.

Kurogane znał Fay’a od dawna - spędzał z nim wiele czasu zawsze, gdy zawędrował z Tomoyo do Celes - ale nigdy nie widział go tak bezbronnym. Tak, właśnie Yuui był Fay’em, którego znał. To by wyjaśniało, dlaczego pojawiał się zawsze przy nim przy każdej wizji. W zasadzie dziwne było, że wcześniej tego nie zaważył, zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę to, że gdy tylko ten przechodził do kolejnego pomieszczenia, to on przenosił się tam za nim. Już dawno powinien był dojść do tego wniosku, ale za bardzo był zajęty tym, że Fai i Yuui byli bliźniętami, by to zauważyć.

A jeśli przepowiednia mówiła o Yuui’m jako o zbawcy Północy, to właśnie to robi teraz jego Fay, pokazując mu swoją, bez wątpienia bolesną, przeszłość wbrew swojej woli, po to, aby dowiedzieć się jak ma pomóc swoim ludziom. A Kurogane tylko stał, nie mogąc pomóc ani płaczącemu dziecku, ani już dorosłemu Magowi. Mógł co najwyżej bezczynnie patrzeć. Nie tak był wychowany, nie takie były jego zasady. Gdy ktoś naprawdę potrzebował pomocy, trzeba było mu jej udzielić. Tak zawsze uczyła go jego matka. Nawet na łożu śmierci kazała mu przyrzec, że nigdy nie będzie bezczynnie patrzeć na cudze cierpienie i, choć nie zawsze uda mu się zdziałać coś czynami, to przynajmniej powinien spróbować dobrym słowem. Może nie było po nim tego widać, ale naprawdę nie znosił ignorować cudzej krzywdy. Jednakże, nieważne jak bardzo chciał, nie był w stanie pomóc Magowi. Przysiągł sobie jednak, że w końcu znajdzie sposób, aby to zrobić.

 

Rozmyślania przerwała mu kolejna zmiana wspomnienia.

\- Zaczynam się do tego przyzwyczajać - stwierdził wojownik po raz koleiny znajdując się w pokoju szkolnym chłopców z tą różnicą, że tym razem oprócz małych blondynów stojących wyprostowanych pośrodku pomieszczenia, na fotelu, ustawionym tak, że zagradzał drzwi, siedział mężczyzna, w którym wojownik rozpoznał Nadwornego Maga, Fei Wong Reeda, czy jak mu tam było. Obaj chłopcy patrzyli się na niego bez żadnego wyrazu na twarzy, choć Kurogane ze swojej pozycji, doskonale widział, jak kurczowo trzymali się za ręce.

\- Więc jak? Będziecie walczyć, czy wolicie, aby was do tego zmuszono?- zapytał na wstępie mężczyzna uśmiechając się w dziwny, nieodgadniony sposób.

\- Nie będziemy walczyć - odpowiedział mu jeden z chłopców (shinobi wciąż miał kłopoty z odróżnieniem ich od siebie).

\- Nie skrzywdzimy innych ludzi - dopowiedział drugi.

\- Tak sądziłem - mężczyzna wstał bez pośpiechu z fotela. Jego głos nie zdradzał żadnych oznak zdziwienia, zawiedzenia, ani nawet złości. Wyraźnie spodziewał się takiej odpowiedzi od chłopców. - Niestety, nie pozostawiacie mi żadnego wyboru. Widzicie, ta wojna jest dla nas bardzo ważna. Może pogrążyć nasz kraj lub wynieść go ponad wszystkie inne. W walce, aby zwyciężyć, musimy użyć wszelkich dostępnych nam środków, w tym waszej nieograniczonej mocy. Niezależnie od tego, czy wam się to podoba, czy też nie. Więc pytam, po raz ostatni: czy będziecie ze mną współpracować dobrowolnie, czy wolicie abym was do tego zmusił?

Blondyni patrzyli tylko buntowniczo w twarz Maga. Żaden z nich się nie odezwał. Jedyną oznaką strachu, jaką Kurogane u nich zaobserwował, były jeszcze mocniej splecione ze sobą dłonie Yuui’ego i Fay’a.

\- Więc wybieracie trudniejszą opcję. Zgoda - Fei Wong uśmiechnął się.

Przez chwilę nic się nie działo, a potem niespodziewanie wszystko zrobiło się czarne.


	6. Rozdział 5

Kurogane czuł, jakby przez jakiś czas był zawieszony w nicości.

„Zaklęcie Maga przestało działać” pomyślał w końcu z przerażeniem. „Coś się nie udało i utknąłem we śnie.”

\- Cholera, mówiłem mu, że to niebezpieczne. Że mogę się nie obudzić. Ale oczywiście kretyni nigdy nie słuchają dobrych rad - narzekał. - Zapadłem w śpiączkę. Jeśli się kiedyś obudzę to go zamorduję i żadne magiczne sztuczki już go nie uratują.

\- Yuui - usłyszał nagle stłumiony, spanikowany głos.- Obudź się, proszę!

\- Fai? To znaczy, że magik po prostu śpi na początku tego wspomnienia.

_„Lub może, wnioskując z tego, że to ostatnie się niespodziewanie urwało, jest nieprzytomny.”_

\- Yuui, proszę - głos stawał się coraz wyraźniejszy, podobnie jak obraz pokoju wokół niego.

Jeden z blondynów leżał nieco zamroczony na podłodze, drugi, delikatnie nim potrząsając, trzymał go w ramionach.

\- Fai…?- zapytał słabym głosem pierwszy.- Co się stało? Nic nie pamiętam…

\- Nadworny Mag rzucił na ciebie jakieś zaklęcie. Chciał rzucić je na nas obu, ale na mnie nie działało. Powiedział, że to dziwne, bo to ty jesteś tym silniejszym bliźniakiem, ale z drugiej strony się ucieszył, że akurat na ciebie trafiło. Przepraszam. - Chłopiec histerycznym głosem zdał mu szybką relację, po czym przytulił go mocno.

\- Za co?

\- Powiedział, że w takim razie ty będziesz walczyć na wojnie - Fai dokończył wypowiedź przez łzy.- Ty tak nie lubisz przemocy, gdyby to na mnie działało, to przynajmniej…

\- Nie chciałbym, żebyś poszedł na wojnę - przerwał mu cicho brat.- Wolę iść sam niż puścić do walki ciebie - dokończył poważnie, nie pozostawiając bliźniakowi pola do dyskusji. Po chwili ziewnął przeciągle- Możesz mi pomóc wstać? Jestem jakiś zmęczony… chyba się prześpię.

Fai zrobił, o co go poproszono. Powoli doprowadził brata do łóżka, gdzie go ostrożnie ułożył, po czym sam położył się koło niego.

\- Nii-san - zaczął chłopiec, walcząc jeszcze z ogarniającym go snem. - Wiesz, co to za zaklęcie? - zapytał, starając się nie patrzeć na drugiego chłopca.

\- Nie wiem. Nadworny Mag powiedział, że sami się dowiemy…

\- Aha - Yuui szczelnie przykrył siebie i brata kołdrą, po czym przytulił się do niego, zamykając powoli oczy.

\- Śpij dobrze - Fai pocałował go w czoło.

Pomieszczenie zaczęło robić się stopniowo ciemne. Dźwięki stawały się coraz bardziej przytłumione. Tym razem Kurogane zauważył różnicę dzielącą to, co się teraz działo od poprzednich zmian wspomnień - mgła była „normalna”, nagła ciemność oznaczała utratę przytomności, więc stopniowa zapewne prowadziła do snu…

Równie powoli, jak znikał widok pokoju, przed jego oczami pojawiał się kolejny obraz. Razem z Yuui’m stali po środku dużego, zielonego pola lub łąki. Niebo było zachmurzone i wiał silny wiatr. Wyglądało, jakby za chwilę miała runąć na nich ulewa. Gdzieś w oddali błysnęła błyskawica, która na chwilę skąpała w świetle polanę.

Kurogane zobaczył leżące na ziemi, skąpane w kałużach krwi stosy pokiereszowanych ciał. Byli to nie tylko ludzie dorośli - kobiety i mężczyźni- ale także dzieci i starcy. W ciałac niektórych wbite były strzały, inni mieli poodrywane ręce lub nogi, jeszcze inni wyglądali jakby coś próbowało zjeść im wnętrzności. Po chwili na powrót zrobiło się ciemno, ale obraz masakry nadal pozostawał wyraźny.

Blondyn zaczął się wycofywać powoli, z przerażeniem malującym się na jego młodej twarzy. Nagle, gdy w końcu zagrzmiał piorun błyskawicy, chłopiec przewrócił się o jedno z ciał. Zwłoki również zmieniły położenie, a Yuui z lękiem odkrył, że patrzy właśnie prosto w puste, martwe oczy własnego brata. Jego twarz, podobnie jak wszystkich innych nieboszczyków na polanie, była powykręcana z bólu i agonii.

\- F-Fai? - chłopiec potrząsnął bratem, co skutkowało tym, że jego głowa odczepiła się od reszty ciała i potoczyła po polanie.

Yuui krzyknął histerycznie, odsuwając się na czworaka, na plecach, jak najdalej od szczątków swojego brata. Dotarłszy do najbliższego drzewa oparł się o nie, po czym szybko odwrócił się tyłem do pobojowiska, wtulając twarz w korę, łkając cicho i powtarzając w kółko imię bliźniaka.

Nagle z lasu wyszła wysoka, potężnie zbudowana, ciemna postać. Powolnym krokiem mężczyzna zbliżył się do załamanego chłopca. Położył mu rękę na ramieniu. Yuui odskoczył przerażony i zszokowany spojrzał na twarz przybysza.

Nadworny Mag uśmiechał się do niego z wyższością. Chłopca zmroziło na miejscu. Mężczyzna powoli wskazał ręką na pole, ale blondyn, bojąc się znowu spojrzeć w tamtą stronę, uporczywie wpatrywał się w zimne oczy bruneta.

\- To wszystko - powiedział ten zimnym głosem - to twoja wina. - Yuui’emu na te słowa oczy otworzyły się jeszcze szerzej i zaczął się delikatnie trząść. - Stoczyła się tu bitwa o Valerię, w której zamiast ciebie, aby cię chronić, wziął udział twój brat. Był za słaby i zginął wraz z resztą żołnierzy… i cywilów, którzy byli przy tym obecni. Czy tego właśnie chciałeś? Śmierci ich wszystkich? Śmierci twojego brata, z TWOJEJ winy?

Blondynowi zaczęły lecieć łzy zza mocno zaciśniętych powiek, gdy potrząsał przecząco głową, nie chcąc uwierzyć w słowa stojącego przed nim mężczyzny.

Nagle coś potrąciło go o nogę. Chłopiec z początku nawet nie zdawał się tego poczuć, po paru sekundach jednak delikatnie uchylił powieki, by ujrzeć głowę swojego brata opartą o jego nogę. Teraz na twarzy zamiast agonii malował się oskarżycielski wyraz, a puste oczy, z których niespodziewanie zaczęły płynąć krwawe łzy, wpatrywały się prosto w drugą parę identycznie niebieskich, coraz bardziej przerażonych oczu bliźniaka.

A potem Yuui zaczął krzyczeć. Złapał się za głowę, łkając głośno i ciągle krzyczał z przerażeniem… i krzyczał… i krzyczał… aż do czasu, gdy wszystko zrobiło się na powrót czarne…

 

Kurogane po raz kolejny został zawieszony w ciemności, zszokowany wszystkimi okropnymi obrazami, których był świadkiem. Nie trwało jednak długo nim zaczął się pojawiać wokół niego pokój bliźniaków i Kyle. Widok właśnie budzących się chłopców potwierdził jego teorię związaną ze snem. Odetchnął dyskretnie z ulgą - Kurogane nie należał do osób, które łatwo wystraszyć, ale sen Yuui’ego wywarł na nim głębokie wrażenie, wszystkie wizje w tym koszmarze składały się na najgorszy i najbardziej przeraźliwy obraz, jaki kiedykolwiek widział, a miał on za sobą lata jako wojownik, mający na co dzień do czynienia ze śmiercią i innymi okropieństwami świata. Niejednokrotnie widział, co jeden człowiek potrafi wyrządzić drugiemu. Nigdy jednak nie spotkał się z obrazem takiej masakry - mężczyźni, kobiety, starcy i dzieci leżący w szkarłatnych kałużach utworzonych z własnej krwi… Sama myśl o tym przyprawiała go o mdłości - jego, najpotężniejszego i najdzielniejszego wojownika Japonii- więc co musiało czuć dziewięcioletnie dziecko?

Z bólem w sercu, choć nadal z kamiennym wyrazem twarzy obserwował jak młodszy z bliźniaków siada gwałtownie i rozgląda się panicznie po otoczeniu. Gdy

jego wzrok spoczął na Fai’u, niemal równie przestraszonym jak on, do jego oczu napłynęły łzy a na twarzy pojawił się wyraz ulgi. Otwarcie płacząc rzucił się w ramiona brata:

\- Nii-chan, nic ci nie jest? - w końcu udało mu się wykrztusić.

Fai gładził go delikatnie po plecach. Jego twarz przedstawiała mieszaninę strachu i troski. Gdy młodszy z braci w końcu się nieco uspokoił, co trwało dość długo, zapytał:

\- Już ci lepiej?

Yuui kiwnął głową, z twarzą nadal ukrytą w koszuli nocnej brata.

\- Śnił ci się koszmar - to nie było pytanie, tylko stwierdzenie, mimo to blondyn kiwnął głową w odpowiedzi, a po jego ciele przebiegł wyraźny dreszcz. - Przepraszam, nie udało mi się cię obudzić - głos trochę mu się załamał, a w jego oczach zaczęły gromadzić się łzy. - Byłeś taki przerażony, a ja nic nie mogłem zrobić. Tak bardzo przepraszam.

Chłopiec nadal się nie odzywał, tylko wtulił się mocniej w koszulę brata. Wzruszającą scenę przerwał w końcu głos Kyle’a:

\- To zaklęcie Nadwornego Maga - stwierdził spokojnie, siadając w łóżku i zakładając na nos okulary. - Wywołał nim twój najgorszy koszmar. - Yuui powoli odwrócił się w jego stronę i obaj bliźniacy utkwili spojrzenie w swoim byłym przyjacielu. - Widział go - ciągnął dalej chłopiec, nie okazując żadnych uczuć - i sprawi, że stanie się prawdą, jeśli nie będziesz go słuchać. - Powiedział to tak obojętnym tonem, jakby mówił o pogodzie. - Sen będzie ci się śnił co noc, żebyś nie zapomniał, co może się stać w razie twojego nieposłuszeństwa. Nawet jeśli spełni się w rzeczywistości, to pojawi się następny. Co noc będzie ci się śniła rzecz, której najbardziej się boisz i Mag będzie o tym wiedział. Słyszałem, że zaklęcie ma działać nawet po jego śmierci - ostatnie zdanie wypowiedział z nutką podziwu.

Przemowa Kyle’a wywarła ogromne wrażenie na obojgu braciach. Wyraz przerażenia na ich twarzach pogłębiał się z każdym zdaniem przez niego wypowiedzianym. Oczy Yuui’ego zaczęły wędrować pomiędzy dwoma pozostałymi chłopcami w każdego z nich wpatrując się z coraz większym strachem, a do napuchniętych już od płaczu oczy po raz kolejny zaczęły napływać łzy. Fai z każdą sekundą coraz mocniej obejmował ukochanego brata, jakby od tego zależało całe jego życie.

\- To chore - szepnął starszy bliźniak.

\- Może - przyznał Kyle z nonszalancją. - Ale trzeba przyznać, ze działa doskonale. Do tej pory nikt pod działaniem tego zaklęcia nie był w stanie sprzeciwić się woli Maga.

 

Scena powoli zmieniła się w następną. Kurogane znowu znalazł się z bliźniakami w ich pokoju. Obaj chłopcy stali przy łóżku - jeden pakował swoje rzeczy do torby, drugi z wyrazem winy malującym się na twarzy uważnie obserwował jego ruchy.

\- Yuui - zaczął powoli.

\- Tak, Fai? - pakujący się bliźniak nie odwrócił się w jego stronę.

\- Ja… ja chciałem cię przeprosić.

\- Nie ma za co, to nie twoja wina - zapewnił go chłopiec, patrząc na niego z tym fałszywym uśmiechem, który Kurogane wielokrotnie widział na twarzy dorosłego Fay’a.

\- Uśmiechasz się jak mama - zauważył cicho chłopiec.

\- Naprawdę?

\- Tak - bliźniak odwzajemnił uśmiech, najwyraźniej nie zdając sobie sprawy ze sztuczności grymasu brata.- Wiesz, chciałbym ci coś dać.

\- Fai, nie musisz…

\- Ale chcę - przerwał mu szybko brat. Sięgnął za szyję i zdjął z niej mały wisiorek na cienkim, srebrnym łańcuszku. Miał on kształt koła z białą i czarną łzą mieszającymi się ze sobą.

Yuui okazał zdziwienie, widząc podarunek. Ostrożnie wziął go od brata i przez chwilę wpatrywał się w niego z niedowierzaniem.

\- Ale mama ci go dała.

\- Tak, wiem. Nie chcę, żebyś o nas zapomniał. Nie chcesz mi powiedzieć, co ci się śni co noc. Rozumiem, nie chcesz mnie martwić. Wiem, że to musi być dla ciebie straszne, skro idziesz przez to na wojnę. Chcę tylko, żebyś zawsze pamiętał, że tu jestem i że cię kocham i nie chcę, aby coś ci się stało, dlatego masz na siebie uważać. Obiecaj mi, że nie dasz się zabić, Yuui, proszę.

Młodszy brat przytulił starszego.

\- Obiecuję- wyszeptał.

 

Tym razem Kurogane wydział tylko obrazy. Obrazy, których choć przedtem nigdy nie widział znał za dobrze. Wszystkie przedstawiały wojnę.

Widział żołnierzy wrogich armii walczących, ze sobą na miecze. Czarowników ścierających się w pojedynkach magicznych. Łuczników strzelających płonącymi strzałami. A pośród tego wszystkiego widział Nadwornego Maga i stojącego obok niego małego, blondwłosego chłopca, który w wyrazem winy malującym się na twarzy miotał potężnymi zaklęciami we wrogie siły.

Chłopiec pomiędzy kolejnymi obrazami wydawał się być coraz bardziej zdesperowany-walki nie ustawały, wojsko przeciwnika napierało nadal z ogromną siłą, coraz więcej mężczyzn ginęło z jego ręki.

Aż w końcu nagle, niespodziewanie to wszystko ustało. Pojawiła się nowa scena. Scena przedstawiająca budynek leżący w gruzach. Wśród resztek cegieł krzątali się jacyś ludzie sprzątając bałagan i co jakiś czas krzycząc, gdy znaleźli jakieś głęboko zakopane ciało.

Tym razem Yuui stał nie razem z Magiem, lecz z jednym z żołnierzy.

\- To się stało na tydzień przed końcem wojny - tłumaczył mu mężczyzna współczującym tonem. Kurogane wydawało się, że on jako pierwsza osoba w tych dziwnych wizjach nie widzi blondyna jako jednego z bliźniaków, lecz jako zwykłego chłopca, co tylko obudziło jego zmartwienie, choć nie wiedział dokładnie czemu. - Przyszli tu i użyli jakiegoś silnego rodzaju zaklęcia blokującego magię- mówił dalej mężczyzna. - A potem wywołali trzęsienie ziemi, które zawaliło cały budynek. Wszyscy uczniowie, będący w środku zginęli, włącznie z Twoim bratem, Wasza Wysokość.

\- To… niemożliwe. M-myślałem, że przestał mi się śnić, bo umarł Nadworny Mag i zaklęcie przestało działać… nie dlatego, że to on zginął. - Po policzkach popłynęły mu łzy.

\- Panie, jest jeszcze jedna sprawa. Wyrocznia miała wizję. Chodziło o Króla. Czy to prawda, że Jego Królewska Mość, pomimo iż wygrywał wojnę, zdecydował się poddać?

\- T-tak. Był pod działaniem zaklęć Maga. Fei Wong kontrolował go. Po jego śmierci czar przestał działać. Zawarliśmy pokój z Valerią, właśnie trwają pertraktacje.

\- Czy pana, jako nowego Maga nie powinno tam w takim razie być? - zdziwił się żołnierz.

\- Król pozwolił mi tu wrócić by zobaczyć się z bratem, ale skoro o-on teraz n-nie żyje to…

\- Przykro mi, Wasza Wysokość. - Mężczyzna położył mu dłoń na ramieniu w geście pocieszenia. - Wyrocznia miała tez wizję dotyczącą Jego Wysokości - powiedział cicho po paru chwilach.- Miało to jakiś związek z opuszczeniem Dawnego Świata, a gdy tak się stanie kraj popadnie w ruinę. Baliśmy się, że Jego Wysokość zginie, ale cieszymy się, że jesteś Panie z nami.

 

Następna, krótka scena przedstawiała Yuui’ego ukrywającego się pomiędzy różnymi skrzyniami, w jakimś miejscu, które najwyraźniej bujało się na boki. Kurogane nie rozumiał, o co w niej chodzi, dopóki obraz nie zmienił się po raz kolejny. Tym razem wojownik rozpoznał scenerię. Znajdowali się w Celes zimą, w mieście niedaleko od stolicy. Co znaczyło, że poprzednia scena przedstawiała jego podróż statkiem do Celes.

Mały Yuui, chudy, brudny i wyraźnie zmęczony siedział na ulicy opatulony w szary, dziurawy koc. Twarz, głównie włosy i oczy, miał zakryte, tak, że nie było widać ich dziwnego koloru. Przed nim leżało małe, tekturowe, przesiąknięte śniegiem pudełeczko, do którego kilku litościwych przechodniów wrzuciło parę drobnych pieniędzy. Kurogane, znając celezjańską walutę wiedział, ze pieniędzy starczy chłopcu ledwie na bochenek chleba.

Wojownik rozejrzał się po ulicy. Oprócz chłopca było na niej jeszcze dwoje innych żebraków. Trochę go to zdziwiło, gdyż sam nigdy nie widział żadnego w Celes. Dopiero po chwili przypomniało mi się, że to wszystko dzieje się jakieś trzynaście lat wstecz, pod koniec okresu panowania ojca Ashury, który nienajlepiej radził sobie z gospodarką. Dopiero gdy władzę przejął jego syn kraj stanął na nogi. W obecnych czasach, a przynajmniej przed wyczerpaniem się Zaklęcia, wszyscy mieszkańcy mieli pracę, a ci, którzy się do niej nie nadawali dostawali jakiegoś rodzaju zapomogę. Kurogane nie rozumiał dokładnie, o co chodzi. Wiedział tylko, że Tomoyo postanowiła zrobić to samo w Japonii, gdy tylko obejmie panowanie. Jaj starsza siostra, która ma zostać Główną Kapłanką obiecała jej pomóc, a jej rodzice robią już wszelkie przygotowania.

Oprócz Yuui’ego i owych dwóch żebraków na ulicy nie było nikogo- w Celes nigdy nie lubiano zimy. Wojownik ze średnim zainteresowaniem oglądał otoczenie, gdy zauważył zbliżającą się w ich stronę królewską karocę. Zatrzymała się ona najpierw przy pierwszym żebraku, który od kogoś w środku dostał koce, jedzenie i pieniądze, potem przy drugim, który otrzymał to samo, a na końcu przy Yuui’m.

Chłopiec nie podniósł nawet głowy, choć Kurogane miał wrażenie, że koc szczelniej zakrywa mu twarz. Ze środka karocy na spotkanie dziecku, wyszedł młody jeszcze Ashura. Książę ukucnął przy chłopcu i delikatnie odsłonił mu oczy, resztę twarzy pozostawił ukrytą. Yuui obserwował go uważnie.

\- Cześć - przywitał się cicho książę, z przyjacielskim uśmiechem na twarzy.

Chłopiec nic nie odpowiedział, wpatrując się nieustannie w monarchę. Ashury jednak wcale to nie zniechęciło - Kurogane wiedział, jaki czasami potrafił być uparty.

\- Powiesz mi, jak masz na imię?- zapytał po chwili milczenia.

Blondyn nadal jednak się nie odzywał. Wyglądało na to, że ni zamierza z nim rozmawiać.

\- Wiesz, chcę ci coś powiedzieć - Ashura zmienił ton na poważny, jakby chciał zastosować inną taktykę. Yuui zauważył to i niemal niedostrzegalnie uniósł głowę czekając na kolejne słowa bruneta. - Widziałem cię wcześniej, we śnie. Wiedziałem, że przybędziesz do tego królestwa, więc przybyłem się z tobą spotkać.

W trakcie tych kilku krótkich zdań oczy dziecka rozszerzyły się ze zdziwienia i Kurogane miał wrażenie, że na chwilę przestał nawet oddychać.

\- Jesteś Wyrocznią? - od początku rozmowy blondyn odezwał się po raz pierwszy.

\- Coś w tym stylu - Ashura uśmiechnął się wyraźnie ucieszony tym, że udało mu się zrobić jakieś postępy. - Czasem widzę przyszłość w snach.

\- Co jeszcze widziałeś? - zapytał ostrożnie chłopiec, napinając wszystkie mięśnie w oczekiwaniu na odpowiedź.

\- Widziałem wiele rzeczy, dotyczących ciebie.

\- Więc wiesz, co się stało…

\- Tak.

\- Więc powinieneś też wiedzieć, że znajomość ze mną jeszcze nikomu nie wyszła na dobre.

\- Co nie znaczy, że tak będzie zawsze.

Zapadła głęboka cisza. Zimny podmuch wiatru wprawił w ruch gruby płaszcz księcia. Chłopiec wpatrywał mu się uważnie w oczy aż w końcu odezwał się.

\- Ale też nie znaczy, że tak nie będzie. Jeśli wszystko widziałeś to wiesz, że przeze mnie moja matka została zamordowana, że mój kraj… oba moje kraje zostały zniszczone, że mój brat zginął podczas wojny, że mój najlepszy przyjaciel zgubił drogę i zszedł na złą ścieżkę. Uciekłem tutaj, ale pech podążył za mną - dwa razy trafiłem do domu dla sierot i dwa razy spłonął. Dopiero, gdy znalazłem się tutaj nic nie zostało zniszczone, nikt nie ucierpiał. Tutaj świat jest wolny od nieszczęść, które ze sobą prowadzę - na tej ulicy, przy tej ścianie.

Książę z bólem w oczach słuchał przemowy dziecka. Chłopiec był młody. Przeszedł przez tak wiele okropnych rzeczy, tyle osób wokół niego cierpiało, iż w końcu doszedł do strasznego dla siebie wniosku- że całe to cierpienie było jego winą.

\- Naprawdę sądzisz, że przynosisz pecha? - nie czekając na odpowiedź, książę kontynuował.- Więc posłuchaj mnie: to nieprawda. Winny jesteś tylko, gdy krzywdzisz kogoś celowo, a żadna z rzeczy, które ci się wydarzyły, nie były spowodowane przez ciebie. To nie ty za nie odpowiadasz. Nie podpaliłeś sierocińców, nie pchnąłeś ręki ojczyma na twoją matkę, a jeden człowiek, zwłaszcza dziecko nie wywoła wojny - mężczyzna mówił z wielkim przekonaniem, nie spuszczając oczu z rozmówcy. Yuui jednak po tych paru zdaniach przerwał mu ze złością.

\- Właśnie, że to moja wina. Gdybym się tylko nie urodził… Moja matka była córką króla Valerii, zaszła w ciążę ze sługą i musiała opuścić kraj, gdyż było to niezgodne z panującym prawem. Ale wiesz co? Król nadal ją kochał, owy sługa, mój ojciec, pojechał z nią i opiekował się nią przez całą ciążę. Dopóki nie urodziliśmy się my. W Valerii bliźnięta nie znaczą tylko wielkiej mocy, wierzy się, że przynosimy nieszczęście. Król chciał, żeby matka nas zostawiła, nie chciał mieć z nami nic wspólnego. Ale ona nas kochała i została. Król obiecał, że może wrócić, kiedy tylko zechce, byle wracała bez nas. Potem zginęła broniąc nas przed ojczymem, którego początkowa miłość do niej przerodziła się w nienawiść przez strach, że ja i mój brat możemy zostać odkryci po tym jak Wyrocznia przepowiedziała nasze przybycie. Matka zginęła broniąc nas przed nim. Trafiliśmy do szkoły. Król Valerii usłyszał o nas, „potężnych bliźniętach sierotach, których matka zginęła, bo ukrywała ich przed królem”. Wypowiedział krajowi wojnę z powodu śmierci swojej ukochanej córki. Zostałem następcą Nadwornego Maga, choć tego nie chciałem, za co znienawidził mnie mój najlepszy przyjaciel, gdyż to on ciężko pracował, by w przyszłości zdobyć tę pozycję. Potem walczyłem, uparłem się by mój brat został w szkole, bo tam miało być bezpieczniej- głos zaczął mu się powoli załamywać a do oczu napłynęły łzy, ale nie przestawał mówić ani na chwilę. Widocznie do tej pory dusił w sobie te wszystkie uczucia i gdy zaczął opowiadać historię wreszcie znalazły ujście w jego słowach:

\- Ale szkoła została zaatakowana a on zginął z innymi uczniami. A potem jeszcze pojawiła się ta przepowiednia, „gdy opuszczę Dawny Świat, kraj popadnie w ruinę”. Wszyscy, włącznie z mną myśleli, że chodzi o moją śmierć w wojnie, ale przeżyłem. Nie mogłem jednak dłużej tam zostać. Nie mogłem być w kraju, w którym zginęła cała moja rodzina jednocześnie pełniąc obowiązki Maga, więc, jak ostatni tchórz, uciekłem i przypłynąłem na jednym z wielu statków tutaj. Nie zabierają tych, którzy by się za bardzo wyróżniali, nie chcą was przestraszyć, ale schowałam się i przypłynąłem… Po dwóch latach i dwóch spalonych sierocińcach spotkałem mężczyznę, który podawał się za byłego księcia Valerii. Okazał się bratem mojej matki. Opowiedział mi jej historię. A także to, co stało się tuż po moim wyjeździe. Dawny Świat składa się z trzech państw: Valerii, Clow i Butterfly. Król Butterfly zaatakował Clow i Valerię, korzystając z okazji znacznego osłabienia sił obu państw i… i z braku odpowiednich sił magicznych do obrony, moich sił, kraje nie były się w stanie bronić i upadły- pod koniec chłopiec już rzewnie płakał a jego słowa zaczynały robić się niewyraźne.- Gdybym tylko się nie urodził nigdy by do tego nie doszło. Mój brat mógłby żyć szczęśliwie z mamą i prawdziwym tatą. Valeria i Clow nie rozpoczęłyby między sobą wojny. Oba państwa do dziś by istniały. Pewnie nawet te sierocińce stałyby całe i nienaruszone.

_\- Jak możesz wierzyć w takie brednie?! - zdenerwował się shinobi.- Żadna z tych rzeczy nie była twoją winą._

Ku jego zdumieniu Ashura użył dokładnie tych samych słów w stosunku do dziecka:

\- Jak możesz wierzyć w takie brednie? - jego głos był jednak nadal cichy i współczujący. - Nic, co się wydarzyło w Dawnym Świecie, nie było twoją winą.

\- Jestem bliźniakiem, przyniosłem im nieszczęście.

\- Coś takiego jak szczęście i pech nie istnieje. Prawdziwe są tylko ludzkie wybory. Z tego, co od ciebie słyszałem, nie wynika by któreś z tych wydarzeń było wynikiem twoich wyborów.

\- A ci ludzie na wojnie? Zabijałem ludzi, niewinnych ludzi.

\- To skomplikowane. Tak, zabiłeś ich, ale oni, idąc na wojnę, wiedzieli, że mogą zginąć. Poza tym, zapewne sami zabili już wielu i gdybyś ich nie powstrzymał możliwe, że zginęliby setki innych. Nie mówię tego, żebyś poczuł się lepiej, takie są po prostu fakty. Chcę jednak zapytać, czy jest ci przykro, że to zrobiłeś?

Chłopiec tylko kiwnął głową, nie chcąc odezwać się głośno w obawie, że odpowiedź może zezłościć obcego.

\- To dobrze, to znaczy, że jestem człowiekiem i że masz uczucia. Wojna jest trudna dla dorosłego, a ty byłeś tylko dzieckiem. Nie chciałeś nikogo zabić, praktycznie to nie ty dokonałeś wyboru, ale jego skutki sprawiają ci wewnętrzny ból, co czyni cię człowiekiem.

\- Co nie zmienia faktu, że ich zabiłem.

\- Nie, ale nie zrobiłeś tego, bo tak ci się podobało, tylko dlatego, że musiałeś, nie miałeś wyboru.

\- Miałem wybór.

\- Tak, jaka była druga opcja? Pozwolić im przejść i zabić twoich żołnierzy, potem napaść na resztę kraju?

\- Nie wiadomo, czy tak by się to skończyło. Król Valerii chciał pomścić swoją córkę, a jego wnuk zabił jego żołnierzy.

\- Nie chcesz usprawiedliwienia.

\- Nie mam usprawiedliwienia. Mag widział moje sny. Zagroził, że staną się prawdą, więc zrobiłem, co chciał. Mimo to mój brat nie przeżył. Zginęli niewinni ludzie, którzy z wojną nie mieli nic wspólnego, „dzieci, które mogły się okazać niebezpieczne w przyszłości”.

\- Czy gdybyś nie walczył, coś by się zmieniło?

\- Nie wiem, może?

\- Właśnie, nie wiesz. Nikt nie wie. Dokonałeś wyboru, żyjesz z konsekwencjami - Ashura nagle zaczął mu przyznawać rację. - Jak już mówiłem, to dobrze, że jest ci przykro z tego powodu. Ale powiedz mi teraz coś. Kto cię najbardziej kochał?

\- Mama i Nii-san.

\- Dobrze. Czemu zginęli?

\- Mama, bo nas broniła, a Fai zginął w wojnie, bo mnie posłuchał i został w szkole. Chciałem go bronić, a tymczasem skazałem go na śmierć. - Po policzkach chłopca popłynęło kilka dodatkowych łez.

\- Oboje dokonali wyboru. Twoja matka mogła was nie bronić, a twój brat mógł cię nie posłuchać. Zrobili to, gdyż oboje cię mocno kochali i chcieli, byś miał w życiu jak najlepiej. Myślisz, że dobrze im się odwdzięczasz siedząc tutaj i użalając się nad sobą? Chcieliby, żebyś był szczęśliwy, zwłaszcza po tym, co cię spotkało, a nie żebyś za wszystko obwiniał siebie. Chcieliby twojego szczęścia. Powinieneś więc wstać z tej ziemi i ruszyć naprzód, nie rozpatrując już więcej przeszłości, której i tak nie możesz już zmienić.

Chłopiec patrzył na niego. Ręka Yuui’ego powędrowała do wisiorka, który jak Kurogane już wiedział, najpierw należał do jego matki, a potem do brata. Dziecko chłonęło każde słowo przyszłego Króla. Po jego twarzy można było poznać, że jeszcze nigdy nie myślał w ten sposób. Jakże mógł być szczęśliwy, lub w ogóle do tego dążyć, kiedy wszystkich przez niego spotkało tylko nieszczęście?

Tak, spotkało ich, ale dlatego, że chcieli, aby jemu się powiodło. Zapłacili wysoką cenę za jego życie, a on zmarnował ich ofiarę. Chciał ją odrzucić, zrezygnować z prób znalezienia szczęścia.

\- Zrobili wszystko, co mogli, abym był szczęśliwy, a ja zmarnowałem ich ofiarę- powiedział głośno chłopiec wpatrując się nieprzytomnie w przestrzeń.

\- Możesz to naprawić - Ashura zauważył, że zmierza w dobrym kierunku. Wystarczy, że ruszysz naprzód. Nie możesz zostać tu i topić się w smutkach.

\- Co mam zrobić? - zapytał więc Yuui i wpatrywał się z determinacją w Księcia, czekając na jego odpowiedź, jakby zależało od niej jego życie, co w pewnym sensie było prawdą.

\- Ta decyzja należy do ciebie, ja mogę jedynie wskazać ci drogę, od ciebie zależy czy nią podążysz.

\- Słucham.

\- Możesz iść do kolejnego Domu dla sierot i mieszkać tam, a potem znaleźć pracę. To niezbyt ambitne, ale proste. Niestety nigdy nie wykorzystać w ten sposób w pełni swoich zdolności, co sprawi, że się zmarnują.

\- Nie chcę ich marnować - przerwał mu blondyn.- Mama zawsze mówiła, że powinniśmy w pełni wykorzystywać nasz potencjał, że możemy sprawić, że świat będzie lepszym miejscem, jeżeli się postaramy i damy przykład.

\- Twoja mama była mądrą kobietą. W takim razie mam dla ciebie propozycję. Jestem tu Księciem - Yuui po raz kolejny w trakcie rozmowy zdziwił się. Kurogane, jak się nad tym zastanowił, w ciągu tych ostatnich kilku minut rozmowy z Ashurą widział u niego więcej szczerych emocji niż przez te wszystkie lata, przez które znał go jako Najwyższego Maga.- Tak, jestem synem króla tego kraju- potwierdził spokojnie brunet. - Mój ojciec jest już stary i traci siły. Niedługo to ja zostanę władcą i nie będę już mieć takiej swobody jak dotychczas. Jednakże mogę jeszcze zrobić dla ciebie co nieco. Mogę zabrać cię na dwór. Tam dostaniesz wszystko, czego będziesz potrzebować, by osiągnąć swój cel, by wykorzystać w pełni swoje umiejętności. By pomóc potrzebującym. Będziesz brał nauki u najlepszych uczonych. W magii będą cię szkolić najlepsi Czarownicy i Czarownice. Zyskasz wiedzę i potęgę, na którą sam zapracujesz. I nikt nie będzie cię zmuszał do niczego, sam zadecydujesz jak wykorzystasz swoje dary.

\- Zrobię to, pojadę z tobą.

\- Cieszę się, że taki jest twój wybór. Jednak jeszcze nie skończyłem. Każde dziecko, które nie ma rodziców, musi mieszkać w domu dla sierot - takie panuje tu prawo.

\- Więc to niemożliwe, abym... - Chłopiec stracił nadzieję.

\- Jednakże - kontynuował Ashura, przerywając mu - mogę to obejść. Ale musiałbym cię adoptować. Mam skończone dwadzieścia lat, jestem pełnoletni i w świetle tutejszego prawa, jako taki mogę adoptować dziecko. Gdybyś się na to zgodził, mógłbyś wrócić ze mną na dwór.

\- Wtedy będziesz mieć nade mną kontrolę.

\- Nie, nie będę cię do niczego zmuszał. Oprócz odrabiania lekcji i mycia zębów - dodał na koniec z nutką humoru.

Yuui również delikatnie się uśmiechnął.

\- Zgadzam się - zdecydował w końcu.

\- To świetnie - Ashura uśmiechnął się szeroko.

Chłopiec otarł łzy z twarzy i wstał, Książę zrobił t samo.

\- Więc, jak mam ci mówić?

\- Słucham?

\- Nie przedstawiłeś mi się. Wiem o tobie wszystko, ale nadal nie wiem, którego imienia mam używa w stosunku do ciebie.

\- Niech będzie Fay, ku pamięci tego, że kiedyś miałem brata.

\- Dobrze więc Fay, witaj w nowej rodzinie.

 

Obraz powoli zrobił się ciemny. Kurogane znowu czuł się jakby zawisł w pustce. Powoli jednak zmaterializował się przed nim dorosły Fay, teraźniejszy Fay, ten, który go uśpił i pokazał mu własne wspomnienia, by pomóc potrzebującym.

\- Fay - zdążył tylko powiedzieć wojownik, nim blondyn mu przerwał:

\- Resztę historii już znasz. Książę Ashura wrócił na zamek z małym dzieckiem o blond włosach, które wziął na swojego wychowanka. Wkrótce potem umarł Król i Książę przejął władzę. Dziecko, choć dziwne, okazało się utalentowane i zostało Najwyższym Magiem, którego poznałeś parę lat temu. Masz jeszcze jakieś pytania?

\- Tak, ten kraj, w którym mieszkałeś w dzieciństwie…

\- Nazywał się Clow. Razem z Valerią i Butterfly tworzyły razem Dawny Świat. Nazwy państw pochodziły od założycieli, którymi był Wielki Mag Clow Reed i dwie Wiedźmy. To tam rozwinęło się życie ludzkie. Dawno temu, na długo przed Pięcioma Magami, kilkaset mieszkańców postanowiło udać się za ocean. Nigdy nie wrócili, więc zaprzestano prób przepłynięcia Wielkiej Wody otaczającej nasz kontynent. Dopiero po wielu latach okazało się, że żeglarze założyli osady na nowo-odnalezionej ziemi i zaludnili ją. Tutejszy lud jest ich potomkami, dlatego postanowiona nazwać nasze trzy kraje Dawnym Światem, a wasze Nowym.

\- Ten kraj, w którym mieszkałeś - dokończył Kurogane - miał bardzo surowe prawa. Okrutne prawa. Ludzie się nie buntowali?

\- Masz na myśli moją matkę? Najgorsze kary zawsze spotykały tych, którzy sprzeciwiali się woli Króla. Żadna kara nie była za wysoka dla buntowników. Tak było od czasu, gdy Fei-Wong zajął stanowisko Nadwornego Maga.

\- A twoje nocne koszmary?

\- Mam je cały czas. Za każdym razem śni mi się coś, czego się najbardziej boję, chyba, że jestem pewny, że w trakcie snu to się nie dzieje. Na przykład w zamku nigdy nie śniło mi się jego zniszczenie, dopiero jak wyjechaliśmy do miasteczka.

_„Teraz rozumiem, czemu uspokajał się dopiero, gdy mówiłem, że wszystko w porządku i nic nikomu nie grozi.”_

\- Czy ktoś oprócz Ashury poznał twoją historię?

\- Nie, nikomu nie powiedziałem. Nie chciałem. Jesteś pierwszy. Coś jeszcze?

\- Nie.

\- Więc możemy porozmawiać już z Wiedźmą.

Wszystko na powrót zrobiło się czarne, jednak wraz z pierwszym mrugnięciem sen wojownika się skończył i obudził się leżąc na swoim łóżku w oberży.

Fay stał tu przed nim z nieprzeniknionym wyrazem twarzy. Wrócił do swojego plastikowego uśmiechu i powiedział beztrosko:

\- No, Kuro-pon. Czas porozmawiać z Wiedźmą.

\- Mówiłeś to przed chwilą - zauważył szorstko shinobi, wstając z łóżka.

\- Głuptasie, to nie byłem prawdziwy ja, tylko twoja senna wersja mnie, która tylko wyglądała, mówiła i zachowywała się dokładnie jak ja, a także wiedziała wszystko o mnie i o mojej przeszłości. Stworzyłem ją, aby ci wszystko pokazać i aby odpowiedziała na twoje pytania- Fay zaśmiał się promieniście. I właśnie wtedy Kurowane zrozumiał.

\- Ty nie kłamiesz! - powiedział głośno.

\- Słucham? - szczerze dziwił się Mag. Wyjątkowo naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, o czym mówi japoński wojownik. - O co ci chodzi, Kuro-tan?

\- Tyle razy narzekałem na twoje nieustanne łgarstwo, a dopiero teraz to zauważyłem. Ty rzadko mówisz kłamstwa. Nie zawsze mówisz całą prawdę, ale rzadko mówisz jakieś kłamstwo. To przez twój uśmiech. To on nie jest w tobie prawdziwy. Czemu się cały czas uśmiechasz, skoro tak naprawdę nie chcesz? - Kurogane patrzył na niego przenikliwie. Na jego twarzy malowała się determinacja zmieszana jednocześnie z lekkim zdziwieniem spowodowanym jego własnym odkryciem.

Mag uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi delikatnie i spojrzał mu w oczy. Wojownik tym razem nie miał wątpliwości, że gest jest całkowicie szczery i że następne słowa blondyna będą prawdziwe.

\- Fai uwielbiał mój uśmiech- powiedział cicho.- Zawsze powtarzał, że wyglądam jak mama, gdy się uśmiecham, a ja zawsze udawałem zdziwienie- zaśmiał się cicho.- Uśmiech naszej mamy podnosił mnie na duchu. A tak naprawdę był równie sztuczny jak mój, choć Fai chyba nigdy tego nie zauważył, więc uśmiechałem się dla niego, tak często, jak mogłem. Wygląda na to, że tak mi zostało.

Kurogane nie odezwał się już więcej. Patrzył, jak Fay wzywa Wiedźmę i rozmawia z nią przez chwilę uprzejmie. Dopiero potem przeszli do sedna sprawy.

\- Więc, mój drogi Magu, od czego chciałbyś zacząć? - zapytała Wiedźma poważnym tonem.

\- Ja chcę zacząć- wtrącił się shinobi.

\- Kuro-chan?

\- Wojownik z Japonii. Czemu ci się tak śpieszy?

\- Tak po prostu - brunet wzruszył ramionami.

\- Niech ci będzie - zgodziła się Yuuko.- Więc co masz mi do powiedzenia na temat Maga? - zapytała spokojnie.

Kurogane rzucił szybko okiem na blondyna, ten jednak wpatrywał się uparcie w Wiedźmę, dzięki czemu wiedział, że Mag jest zdenerwowany. Czyli jednak zależało mu na tym, co myśli o nim wojownik. Brunet niema uśmiechnął się triumfalnie, ale siłą woli powstrzymał się i zaczął mówić:

\- Magik to idiota - stwierdził za skrzyżowanymi na piersi rękoma. - Wierzy, że jego obecność przynosi pecha, co moim zdaniem, jest skrajną głupotą. Ponadto w ogóle o siebie nie dba. Nie obchodzi go, czy będzie chodzić głodny i niewyspany, pod warunkiem, że w ten sposób osiągnie swój cel, którym zwykle jest pomoc, komuś, kto jest na tyle beznadziejny, że sam sobie nie poradzi. Jest też egoistą, sądzi, że nikogo, oprócz niego, nie powinny obchodzić jego sprawy i uważa, że sam potrafi sobie ze wszystkim poradzić, nawet gdy w paru przypadkach pomoc jest mi niezbędna.

Prawda jest taka, że nawet gdy nie potrafi sobie z czymś poradzić uparcie szuka jakiegoś sposobu by zrobić to samemu niż obarczać kogoś swoimi problemami. Jest też oszustem, choć nie kłamcą. Zawsze stara się by ludzie widzieli tylko tego szczęśliwego idiotę, którego zgrywa i którego się lubi za jego wesołość, ale który jest tylko kolejną osobą z tłumu, do której trudno się przywiązać. On sam za to przywiązuje się do innych, choć tego nie chce i przez to nie chce widzieć nikogo w krzywdzie. Tak się stara, aby tak zostało, że sam czasami nie dostrzega, jak bardzo inni się o niego troszczą i martwią, gdy coś z nim jest nie tak. Nie rozumie, że jeśli chce się troszczyć o innych musi też zając się sobą, gdyż są osoby, którym na nim zależy, więc pomimo swoich największych starań, krzywdzi ich swoją ignorancją w stosunku do własnych potrzeb. - Wszystko to powiedział dość gniewnym tonem, jakim zwykle mówił, więc miało się wrażenie jakby karcił Fay’a za to, jaką osobą był.

\- Rozumiem- powiedziała powoli Yuuko, gdy wojownik skończył swój wywód.- Jestem całkowicie usatysfakcjonowana twoją wypowiedzią. Już wiem, kim jest Fay. Magu, ciesz się, masz tu oddanego przyjaciela, któremu na tobie zależy.

\- Słucham?

\- Powiedział samą prawdę. Wymienił wiele twoich zalet, ale nie pominął wad. Niewiele osób stać na taką szczerość w obecności kogoś, o kim mówią. Tylko uważaj, chyba jest na ciebie zły.

Fay rzucił mu przelotne zdziwione spojrzenie, po czym szybko wrócił do rozmowy z Wiedźmą.

\- Muszę ci jeszcze przekazać wisiorek i księgę, tak?

\- Tak, wtedy dam ci kotwice i powiem jak wznowić wasze Zaklęcie- potwierdziła Wiedźma.

Fay bez wahania zdjął wisiorek z szyi i podniósł książkę z łóżka. Wyglądało na to, że pogodził się już ze stratą pamiątki po bracie i matce.

\- Otworzę mały portal, aby przenieść przedmioty. Chcę jednak najpierw wiedzieć, czego w zamian zażąda shinobi- otwarcie mostu łączącego dwa wymiary pochłania wiele energii, a ja nie chcę jej marnować.

\- Niczego od ciebie nie chcę.

\- To nie ma znaczenia, takie są reguły - dałeś mi informację, muszę dać ci coś w zamian.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie to.

\- Tak? - na jasnej twarzy Wiedźmy pojawił się chytry uśmiech, który sprawił, że Kurogane przebiegły ciarki po plecach.

_„Straszna kobieta”_ przebiegło mu przez myśl, gdy patrzył w jej czerwone oczy, które teraz jaśniały łobuzerskim płomieniem.

\- Sama więc wybiorę dla ciebie zapłatę - stwierdziła złowieszczo.

\- Mówiłem, że nic nie chcę! - zaprotestował natychmiast wojownik. Nie chciał przyznać tego nawet przed sobą, ale chcąc nie chcąc bał się tego, co Wiedźma mogła uznać za odpowiednią dla niego zapłatę.

Choć doskonale ukrył swoje uczucia, Fay i Yuuko od razu zauważyli, że shinobi ma lekkiego stracha. Mag wpatrywał się w niego ze zdziwieniem, natomiast na twarzy Wiedźmy zakwitł diabelski uśmiech.

\- Za przekazaną informację, wojowniku, dostaniesz ode mnie…- w tym momencie zawiesiła głos. Napięcie w pokoju wzrosło do granic możliwości. Nawet Fay wydawał się obawiać prezentu Kurogane, nie wspominając już o samym wojowniku. Wiedźma, która wszystko wiedziała i z pewnością była o wiele silniejsza od najlepszego Maga na całym kontynencie, prawdopodobnie nawet na świecie, nie jest osobą, z którą powinno się zadzierać. Kurogane gorączkowo zastanawiał się, czy czasem nie uraził jej za bardzo odmawiając zapłaty za swoją „pracę”, choć za wszelką cenę starał się utrzymać kamienny wyraz twarzy. - Dostaniesz ode mnie wróżbę!- Yuuko zakończyła z promienistym uśmiechem na twarzy.

Fay niemal wybuchnął śmiechem, Kurogane wiedział o tym, choć Mag, aby to ukryć zasłonił swoją twarz. Tak, wojownik był pewny, że żart Wiedźmy bardzo mu się spodobał. To było coś dokładnie w jego stylu. Wyglądało na to, że kawał Wiedźmy nieco go rozluźnił.

Z kolei Kurogane niemal dostał szału. W wyobraźni widział już siebie jak zamiast książki przeskakuje do wymiaru Wiedźmy, gdzie daje jej porządną nauczkę za jej żałosne poczucie humoru. Kobieta była niemal tak samo irytująca jak pewien blondwłosy Mag, którego miał nieszczęście znać.

\- Och, Kurogane, nie denerwuj się tak. To był tylko taki mały żarcik - zaćwierkała wesoło kobieta. - A teraz przepowiednia: „Pozorny koniec nie zawsze nim jest. Coś wydarzy się akurat ten jeden raz, gdy nie będziesz się strzec.”

\- Brednie, ja zawsze jestem na straży, nawet gdy śpię.

\- Taka jest twoja przyszłość - stwierdziła spokojnie Wiedźma.

Reszta „spotkania” z Wiedźmą przebiegła bez większych incydentów. Fay przez portal przekazał jej swoją zapłatę a ona w zamian dała mu pięć dziwnie wyglądających klejnotów oraz dziwny tatuaż, który natychmiast przyległ do jego ciała na plecach.

\- To pieczęć, powstrzyma twoją moc przed wzrostem - wytłumaczyła Yuuko.

\- Dziwne, czuć od niej magię Ashury-ou, ale jakby trochę inną.

\- Tak, tatuaż został stworzony przez Ashurę z innego wymiaru. Tamten oprócz mocy widzenia przyszłości w snach, jak twój, posiadał również moc magiczną.

\- Wygląda na to, że dość potężną, skoro mógł stworzyć taką pieczęć- zauważył spokojnie Mag, zerkając na swoje plecy.

\- Mimo to, nie był silniejszy od ciebie.

\- Chcecie mi powiedzieć, że to zostało stworzone przy użyciu magii słabszej niż magika? I będzie działać?

\- Oczywiście - stwierdziła Yuuko.- Nie sprzedaję wadliwego towaru.

\- W takim razie on sam mógłby sobie takie coś zrobić, to chyba nie jest trudne!

\- Żeby pieczęć działała właściwie musi być stworzona przez kogoś innego niż osoba, która będzie z niej korzystać.

\- A czy można w ten sposób całkowicie zablokować czyjąś moc?

\- Tak.

\- Więc w każdej chwili ktoś, nawet o wiele od magika słabszy, może rzucić na niego taki czar i pozbawić go zdolności?! To znaczy, ze nie mogę go nawet na chwilę z oczu spuszczać.

Wiedźma pokręciła przecząco głową:

\- Pieczęć zadziała tylko, gdy zostanie przyjęta dobrowolnie. Jednakże w przeciwieństwie do większości czarów działa nawet po śmierci tego, który ją stworzył.

\- Lepiej, żeby tak było! - odburknął wojownik.

\- Przyszła kolej na wyjawienie ci sposobu odnowienia zaklęcia - kobieta zwróciła się do Fay’a.- Po pierwsze musisz umieścić klejnoty na miejsce diamentów w posągach. Do szybkiego dostania się do nich możesz użyć piórka, które znalazłeś, jako teleportera. Nie jest to jednak piórko Sakury-chan z twojego wymiaru, więc nie oddawaj go jej. Prawdziwa właścicielka na pewno się po nie zgłosi. Po umieszczeniu klejnotów na miejscu czeka cię jeszcze jedna, trudniejsza, część zadania.

Gdy Zaklęcie zostało po raz pierwszy użyte Magów było pięciu i każdy z nich rzucił zaklęcie stojąc przy jednym z posągów. Ty natomiast będziesz musiał zrobić to sam, co będzie o wiele trudniejsze i czasochłonne. Ponadto zużyjesz o wiele więcej energii. Bez pieczęci na pewno nie zapanował byś nad nią po jej odnowieniu. Na szczęście kamienie, które ci dałam są specjalnie do czegoś takiego przygotowane, co nieco ułatwi twoją pracę- będzie szybciej i prościej, ale zużycie energii zostanie to samo. Ostatnią częścią twojego zadania jest rzucenie Zaklęcia. Musisz odwołać się do wszystkich czterech żywiołów i wsiąknąć całą swoją duszą i mocą w kamienie, a następnie ukształtować i zapanować nad żywiołami w ten sposób, aby powstały pory roku. To dość trudne, musisz się całkowicie odłączyć od ciała, rozprowadzić swoją magię i duszę po całej Północy, a następnie pozostając cały czas na miejscu przenieść się umysłem na południe by skopiować stamtąd klimat.  
  
Przez następne pół godziny Wiedźma tłumaczyła Magowi, krok po kroku, co dokładnie miał zrobić. Coś, co zaczęło się od prostego „umieść klejnotu na miejscu, a potem użyj wszystkich żywiołów na raz”, nagle zmieniło się w potwornie długi wywód, z którego shinobi rozumiał co drugie słowo. Po pięciu minutach praktycznie przestał więc słuchać, skupiając całą swoją uwagę na ochronie Fay’a, który nadal był jego podopiecznym, czy tego chciał, czy nie. Zamiast tego sprawdził więc, czy nikt nie podsłuchuje pod drzwiami i oknem, czy są one dokładnie zamknięte, czy podczas jego snu w pokoju nie pojawiły się jakieś rzeczy niewiadomego pochodzenia, które mogły by być potencjalnie groźne, i tak dalej, i tak dalej.

Wszystko jednak wydawało się być w najlepszym porządku, a po zakończeniu swojej inspekcji, gdy Yuuko jeszcze nie skończyła, siedział tylko znudzony na łóżku, nasłuchując odgłosów z zewnątrz by w razie potrzeby być gotów do akcji.

\- Łaj, to naprawdę skomplikowane - skomentował Fay po paru minutach.

\- Czego się spodziewałeś? Pięciu Magom zajęło kilka lat dojście do tego, pomimo dodatkowej pomocy, jaką otrzymali.

\- Tak, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że zadanie nie jest łatwe.

\- No cóż, nic się z tym nie zrobi, Fay-san. Moja rola już się zakończyła.

\- Dziękuję za pomoc, Wiedźmo-san.

\- Polecam się na przyszłość - Yuuko uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Z tymi słowami dysk komunikacyjny rozpłynął się w powietrzu.

Fay rzucił się zmęczony na łóżko. Westchnął głęboko i utkwił wzrok w sufit. Obaj mężczyźni doskonale wiedzieli, że nadszedł czas na rozmowę o tym, co zobaczył Kurogane. Musieli się dogadać w tej sprawie, żeby mogli wyruszyć w dalszą podróż bez nieporozumień i niedomówień, gdyż w przeciwnym wypadku mogłoby się to dla nich źle skończyć- drużyna zawsze powinna być ze sobą zgrana, by dotrzeć do celu, a niepewność w stosunku do jej członków nie jest czynnikiem ułatwiającym zadanie.

Po chwili milczenia Mag wyjął zza bluzy pióro z różowym wzorem.

\- Nigdy nie zamierzałem go użyć - powiedział głośno.- Chciałem dać je Sakurze, gdy ją spotkam, ale okazało się, że nawet nie jest jej - zaśmiał się cicho.

\- Hej, nie ignoruj mnie - Kurogane zwrócił na siebie jego uwagę.

\- Wcale cię nie ignoruję, tylko…

\- Tylko unikasz tematu, o którym wiesz ze będziemy musieli w końcu porozmawiać.

Fay nie odpowiedział, patrzył tylko na piórko, bezwiednie się nim bawiąc, ale wojownik po jego minie poznał, że Mag go uważnie słucha

\- Słyszałeś, co powiedziałem tej Wiedźmie. Wiesz co o tobie myślę. Mój stosunek do ciebie się nie zmienił. Teraz po prostu lepiej cię rozumiem… co nie zmienia faktu, że niektóre twoje czyny uważam za irracjonalne- dodał ostrzejszym tonem.- Nadal uważam, że czasami zachowujesz się idiotycznie, przez większość czasu robisz mi na złość i w ogóle, ale ja nadal będę cię traktował tak samo. Problem tkwi w tym, czy ty będziesz w stanie… czy będziesz w stanie.

Kurogane zaplątał się trochę. Rzadko mu się to zdarzało - zawsze, gdy chciał coś powiedzieć po prostu mówił to wprost, ale tym razem zabrakło mu słów. Nie wiedział jak ma powiedzieć Fay’owi, że chce, aby ich przyjaźń pozostała taka jak przedtem (o ile ich związek można było przyjaźnią nazwać), ale jednocześnie, żeby przestał już okłamywać i siebie i innych, nawet jeśli na wszystkie jego kłamstwa składał się tylko fałszywy uśmiech, żeby wreszcie zrozumiał, że inni też mają prawo się o niego martwić, nawet jeśli tego nie chce, nawet jeśli tego nie potrzebuje, bo taka już ludzka natura, że troszczą się o tych, którzy są im bliscy, żeby przestał się obwiniać o rzeczy, na które nie ma wpływu (tak, mówił już mu to Ashura, w przeszłości, ale Fay chyba znowu zaczął wierzyć w swojego pecha).

\- Fay - po zastanowieniu postanowił w końcu użyć jego imienia - chcę wiedzieć czy będziesz w stanie pogodzić się z tym, że pomimo iż pokazałeś mi to wszystko nadal myślę o tobie w ten sposób? Czy będziesz w stanie pokazywać teraz światu swoje prawdziwe oblicze, pozwolić innym aby zobaczyli cię takim, jakim naprawdę jesteś, a nie tym błaznem, którego zwykle udajesz. Musisz być szczery w stosunku do siebie i innych. Bo teraz, zawsze, gdy będę w pobliżu będę mógł bez problemu przejrzeć cię na wylot. Czy będziesz w stanie znieść to, że ktoś tak dobrze cię zna, tak dużo o tobie wie i nie uciec od niego w obawie przed ujrzeniem prawdy?

\- To trudne - szepnął w końcu Mag. - Ashura, jak Fai, nigdy nie zauważył, że nie zawsze uśmiecham się szczerze. Nigdy nie przeszkadzała im postać, którą dla nich stworzyłem. Nie wystarczy ci ona?

\- Nie, bo wiem, jaki jesteś naprawdę i chcę, aby wszyscy zobaczyli tego prawdziwego Fay’a, bo jest on o wiele lepszy niż ta twoja postać. Tak, ma swoje wady, ale są to wady, które można zmienić. Musisz się otworzyć na innych.

\- Heh, i kto to mówi? Nie chcesz mi chyba powiedzieć, że jesteś „otwarty na innych”? Swoimi ciągłymi krzykami wszystkich tylko odstraszasz, rzadko kiedy okazujesz komuś szacunek, jesteś nieuprzejmy. Dlatego żaden z Czarowników nie chciał cię na ochroniarza.

\- Po prostu uważam, że nie warto zgrywać uprzejmości, lepiej powiedzieć komuś prawdę prosto w oczy!- oburzył się wojownik.

\- W ten sposób odpychasz od siebie ludzi, którzy zbyt bardzo się boją do ciebie podejść, żeby cię lepiej poznać.

\- Hej, mówimy tu o twoich problemach, a nie moich! Moje kłopoty z nawiązywaniem kontaktów międzyludzkich nie są nawet w połowie tak poważne, jak twoje ukrycie się za zwodniczą maską cyrkowego błazna! Nie zmieniaj tematu! Zawsze, gdy natrafiasz na trudny dla siebie temat, uciekasz!

Oczekiwał, że Fay wymyśli na to jakąś szybko ripostę, jak zwykle, ale tym razem blondyn odpowiedział spokojnie:

\- Taki już jestem. Sam powiedziałeś, że wolę sobie sam radzić ze swoimi problemami, niż obarczać nimi innych.

\- Więc, gdy rozmowa wchodzi na niebezpieczny grunt zmieniasz temat, by inni nie zauważyli twoich problemów.

\- Dokładnie - blondyn przytaknął.

\- Nagle zrobiłeś się bardzo rozmowny - zauważył podejrzliwie wojownik. - Godzina szczerości?

\- Nie, po prostu… jesteś taki jak Fai i Ashura-ou. Nigdy nie potrafiłem zrobić czegoś, co mogło by im sprawić przykrość. Gdy cię okłamuję, lub unikam tematu, czujesz się zraniony, a na to nie mogę pozwolić. Nie potrafię… już nie potrafię.

\- Więc wyobraź sobie, ze za każdym razem, gdy to robisz krzywdzisz tego z kim rozmawiasz, nieważne, kim on jest.

\- Ale czy to nie lepiej, że o czymś nie wiedzą? Że się nie martwią?

\- Lepiej, żeby się martwili, niż żyli w kłamstwie. Kłamstwa ranią o wiele bardziej.

\- Dlatego zawsze mówisz prawdę? Nie chcesz nikogo zranić? Prawda też czasami boli.

\- Lepiej powiedzieć coś komuś prosto w oczy, niż pozwolić, aby żył ze złudzeniami w nieprawdziwym świecie.

\- Czemu? Czemu to takie ważne?

\- Spójrzmy na to z innej perspektywy. Chcesz, aby wszyscy wokół ciebie mieli szczęśliwe życie, żeby nigdy nie chodzili smutni, żeby zawsze mieli powód do uśmiechu, prawda? To przynosi szczęście i tobie. Gdyby okazało się, że ktoś naprawdę tylko udaje? Że tak naprawdę nie jest szczęśliwy? Że uśmiecha się tylko po to, abyś się od niego odczepił i nie wtrącał w jego sprawy? Nie czułbyś się wtedy zraniony i oszukany? Czy myślisz, że ta mała Czarodziejka się tak nie czuje w stosunku do ciebie? Cholera, nawet Syaoran się o ciebie potwornie martwił. Lepiej, żeby znali twoje prawdziwe uczucia i mogli ci pomóc. Żeby się cieszyli twoim szczęściem, żeby dzielili twoje smutki, by pomagali ci przezwyciężyć przeszkody i razem z tobą cieszyli się ze zwycięstwa! Taka jest prawdziwa przyjaźń.

\- A ty, Kurogane? Jestem teraz z tobą szczery. Czy czujesz się z tym lepiej?

\- Nie, bo nie robisz tego dla siebie, robisz to, bo ja tego chcę. A to nie jest szczera szczerość, tylko twoja kolejna taktyka, aby zadbać o innych- Ale sam mówiłeś, że mam taki być dla innych!- Fay zdenerwował się i usiadł.- Czego chcesz, Kurogane?! Nie rozumiem, o co ci chodzi!

\- Czy czułeś się lepiej, będąc ze mną szczerym?- zapytał spokojnie wojownik.

\- Nie.

\- Właśnie o to chodzi. Przymuszona szczerość też nie jest dobra, musisz być otwarty, bo tego chcesz, wtedy nie tylko inni będą zadowoleni, ale ty też. Szczerość pomaga innym, ale tylko pod warunkiem, że jest autentyczna, a nie wymuszona. Wymuszona może przynieść komuś jakieś korzyści, ale tobie przyniesie tylko ból i cierpienie. Nikt nie chce abyś cierpiał. Ale zauważ, ż sam musisz tego chcieć. Albo ty będziesz szczęśliwy, co poprawi samopoczucie innych, albo będziesz nieszczęśliwy, co skrzywdzi innych, ale ciebie najbardziej. Nie wiem, czy wiesz, ale jednym z celów życia człowieka jest dążenie do własnego szczęścia. Wszyscy wielcy ludzie, odkrywcy, wynalazcy nie dokonaliby nic, gdyby, chociaż o części nie chcieli uszczęśliwić siebie. Każdy robi to, co sprawia mu radość. Ja walczę w obronie Księżniczki, bo widząc ją całą i zdrową czuję się spełniony. Ty chcesz, aby inni byli szczęśliwi, więc robisz, co w twojej mocy by tak było, ale sam nie jesteś usatysfakcjonowany, bo podświadomie wiesz, że jednocześnie ranisz ich swoją fałszywością. Więc pozbądź się swojej maski i pokaż innym, kim naprawdę jesteś. Wtedy dopiero będziesz mieć pełną satysfakcję ze swojego życia.

Kurogane wiedział, ze w ciągu całej swojej przemowy powtórzył niektóre rzeczy po kilka razy, ale nie miał wyboru. Fay pomimo całej swojej inteligencji w stosunku do niektórych tematów był naprawdę idiotą. Nie wystarczyło mu powiedzieć „masz być prawdziwy, to wtedy będziesz szczęśliwy a inni wraz z tobą”, bo od razu mu się nasuwała na myśl cała masa wątpliwości, które w jego umyśle rujnowały logikę tej wypowiedzi. „Jeśli będę szczery inni się będą martwić, bo mam wiele problemów. Lepiej udawać, że ich nie ma, wtedy oni nie będą musieli się nimi kłopotać” - tak na pewno myślał. Każde proste wytłumaczenie spotykało się z jakąś wymyśloną przez niego wymówką, która miała swoje podstawy. Dlatego shinobi musiał tłumaczyć mu wszystko bardzo dokładnie, prostować wszelkie wątpliwości, odpowiadać poprawnie na każde pytanie, tak jak Ashura rozmawiając z trzynastoletnim Yuui’m, by Mag w ogóle rozważył jego słowa i je dogłębnie przemyślał.

Proste porady rozbijały się na ścianie zimnej logiki, szczegółowe wytłumaczenia znajdywały w niej szczeliny, przez które przenikały do świadomości Maga i dawały mu powody do zastanowienia.

\- Ja… przemyślę twoje słowa- w końcu stwierdził Mag. Wstał powoli z łóżka i wyszedł z pokoju.

Kurogane rozważał pójście za nim, w końcu był jego ochroniarzem, ale zrezygnował. Mag potrzebował teraz chwili spokoju, aby wszystko rozważyć, a on nie chciał mu w tym przeszkadzać.  
  
*          ~          *          ~          *

Gdy Fay wreszcie wrócił do ich pokoju było już ciemno. Przez chwilę rozważał jeszcze natychmiastowe wyruszenie do posągów, ale szybo zrezygnował z tego pomysłu widząc jak, niemal na jego oczach, szron malował szyby.

Kurogane przez cały czas uważnie mu się przyglądał. Ulżyło mu, gdy zobaczył Fay’a w drzwiach - po tak długiej jego nieobecności zaczął się zastanawiać, czy nie popełnił błędu zostawiając blondyna samemu sobie. Fay miał nieprzenikniony wyraz twarzy. Nie uśmiechał się, co było dobrym znakiem, gdyż znaczyło, że Mag nie chowa się znowu za swoją maską. Jednakże nie powiedział też nic co mogło by zasugerować w nim jakąś większą zmianę. Shinobi doszedł więc do wniosku, że Mag jeszcze nie zdecydował co ma zer sobą zrobić. Prawdopodobnie postanowił najpierw zając się odnowieniem Zaklęcia, dopiero potem swoim problemem. Wojownik nie chciał jednak takiego obrotu sprawy- niepewny siebie Mag jest niebezpieczny dla siebie i otoczenia, poza tym nie można na nim polegać. Magia w dużym stopniu zależy od emocji - Kurogane do tej pory pamiętał, co stało się z biednymi roślinkami wysuszonymi przez Fay’a na suchy wiór po tym jak się dowiedział o ataku na zamek i nie chciał ryzykować powtórki tej historii. Choć z drugiej strony Mag przez wiele lat do perfekcji nauczył się kontrolować swoje emocje, a w sztukach magicznych był nie do pokonania. Może powinien jeszcze poczekać?

Nie! Nie może czekać! Mag albo będzie gotów, albo…

\- Kurogane, mam prośbę. - Fay przerwał mu tok myślenia. Patrzył na niego poważnie, jakby oczekując od niego jakiejś odpowiedzi, choć o nic przecież jeszcze nie zapytał.

\- Słucham?

\- Czy dzisiaj w nocy, gdy będzie mi się coś śnić, mógłbyś mnie nie uspokajać? Chcę to zobaczyć. Tylko ten jeden raz.

\- Dobrze, jeśli tego potrzebujesz.

I poszli spać.

Tej nocy Kurogane nie zmrużył nawet oka. Przez pierwsze parę godzin w pokoju panowała cisza. Potem słyszał, jak oddech Fay’a stał się płytki i przyspieszony. Potem dołączyły do niego jęki i skomlenie, od czasu do czasu przerywane jakimiś stłumionymi, niezrozumiałymi dla niego słowami

Po półgodzinnym koncercie odgłosy ucichły i Fay znów zaczął normalnie oddychać.  
  
*          ~          *          ~          *  
  
Następnego ranka żaden z nich nie rozmawiał o poprzedniej nocy. Kurogane nie chciał zacząć tego tematu- jeśli Fay ma się zmienić sam musi podjąć odpowiednie w tym kierunku kroki, shinobi nie może go popycha przez całą drogę. Mag pozostał jednak cichy i poważny- żadnych fałszywych uśmiechów, głupich kawałów i psikusów, ani jednego słowa.

Już za chwilę mieli wyruszyć do pierwszego posągu, a Fay nie dawał żadnych oznak podjęcia jakiejkolwiek decyzji. Kurogane zaczął się porządnie zastanawiać czy czasem blondyn się całkowicie w sobie nie zamknął, do czasu gdy usłyszał padające z jego ust słowa:

\- Człowiek nie zmienia się z dnia na dzień. Przynajmniej ja tego nie potrafię, więc poczekaj jeszcze trochę - i po tych dwóch zdaniach Mag teleportował ich, zaczynając tym samym ich najważniejszą podróż.


	7. Rozdział 6

Za oknem wiał mocny wiatr, niosąc ze sobą grube płatki śniegu. Widoczność była ograniczona, a jedynym dźwiękiem dochodzącym z zewnątrz był szum w rurach i trzask co chwila łamanych, zamarzniętych gałęzi drzew. Kurogane teraz, bardziej niż kiedykolwiek, był wdzięczny za system ociepleniowy w Celes - grube ściany pokryte styropianem, grzejniki w każdym pokoju przy specjalnie zaczarowanych oknach, niemal nieprzepuszczających zimna z zewnątrz - całkiem inne niż w jego Japonii.

Znów dzielił pokój z Magiem. Cały dzień spędzili, teleportując się z miejsca na miejsce, umieszczając klejnoty w kolejnych posągach, rozmieszczonych w różnych częściach Północy. Teraz blondyn leżał na łóżku, czytając książkę pożyczoną od właściciela oberży, w której się zatrzymali. Widać było, że nie za bardzo przypadła mu do gustu, bo po chwili odłożył ją znudzony na szafkę.

\- Och, a wiesz gdzie jesteśmy? - zapytał podekscytowany.

\- A niby skąd mam wiedzieć?

\- To Tomoeda! Tutaj mieszka Sakura-chan! - zawołał szczęśliwy. - Na pewno ona i Syaoran-kun już tu dotarli. Odwiedźmy ich jutro!

\- Mówisz poważnie? - zapytał zaskoczony wojownik.

\- Jak najbardziej! – Fay uśmiechnął się szeroko.

Kurogane przez chwile się nie odzywał. Wyglądało na to, że jego towarzyszowi bardzo zależało na zobaczeniu się z małą Czarodziejką, a on sam nie miałby nic przeciwko spotkaniu się ze swoim byłym uczniem. Pozostawało jednak pytanie:

\- Jesteś już gotów na coś takiego?

\- Nie dowiem się, dopóki tego nie sprawdzę. Przyzwyczaiłem się do twojej obecności i do twoich reakcji na moje prawdziwe „ja”, choć minął dopiero jeden dzień. Zadziwiające, jak szybko się przystosowałem - blondyn zachichotał cicho. - Muszę jednak wiedzieć, czy uda mi się rozmawiać tak z innymi - dodał poważniej.- A Sakura-chan to kochane dziecko i chcę dla niej jak najlepiej, nawet jeśli ma to oznaczać otworzenie się przed nią.

Kurogane przyjrzał mu się uważnie. Wyglądało na to, że Mag dość szybko nauczył się swojej lekcji. Co zaszkodzi go przetestować? Może faktycznie powinien pozwolić mu spotkać się z Sakurą?

Po chwili pełnej napięcia ciszy i przemyśleniu wszystkich „za” i „przeciw” odpowiedział w końcu:

\- Dobrze.

Fay uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko z wyrazem prawdziwego szczęścia na twarzy.

\- Dzięki, Kuro-pon, jesteś wielki! - wykrzyknął podekscytowany Mag i z szerokim uśmiechem zniknął pod kołdrą.

*          ~          *          ~          *

Następny dzień, o dziwo, był słoneczny i spokojny. W niczym nie przypominał poprzedniego.

Fay, naprawdę szczęśliwy, szedł z szerokim uśmiechem po ulicy, kiwając wszystkim głową na powitanie. Wiele osób od razu rozpoznało go po włosach i ubiorze, nawet małe dzieci pokazywały go sobie palcami, ale widać było, że blondynowi ani trochę to nie przeszkadzało. Już dawno przywykł do takiej reakcji ludzi na jego widok. Bez pośpiechu przeszedł więc przez całe miasto, niczym nie skrępowany, z Kurogane podążającym kilka kroków za nim.

W końcu zatrzymał się przed niewielkim, ale schludnie wyglądającym i wysyłającym pozytywne wibracje domkiem. Bez wahania zapukał do drzwi.

Otworzył im wyglądający młodo mężczyzna, ale w Celes wszyscy wyglądali młodo, więc Kurogane miał kłopoty z ocenieniem jego prawdziwego wieku. Miał on jasne, brązowe włosy i brązowe oczy ukryte za szkłami okularów. Był dość wysoki i miał dobrze zbudowane ciało. Choć widać było po nim zmęczenie, uśmiechnął się promieniście na ich widok. Kurogane, choć nigdy go nie widział, po rysach twarzy i charakterystycznym uśmiechu, od razu rozpoznał w nim ojca młodej Czarodziejki.

\- Dzień dobry! - przywitał się Fay wesoło.

Nawet jeśli mężczyzna zauważył kolor włosów Maga, co było równoznaczne z rozpoznaniem kim jest, nie dał nic po sobie poznać.

\- Dzień dobry - odwzajemnił powitanie. - W czym mogę pomóc? - zapytał delikatnym i uprzejmym głosem.

\- Przyszliśmy odwiedzić Sakurę-chan - odpowiedział na pytanie Fay. - Jest może w domu?

\- Niestety, przed chwilą ona i jej brat poszli odwiedzić tutejszego zielarza, ale niedługo zapewne wrócą. Może wejdziecie do środka i napijecie się czegoś ciepłego czekając na nich?

\- Ależ to bardzo uprzejmie z pana strony - Mag uśmiechnął się szeroko na propozycję, ale słysząc chrząknięcie z tyłu od Kurogane szybko zmienił zdanie. - Niestety jednak nie mamy czasu. Chcieliśmy się tylko przywitać, skoro już byliśmy w okolicy. Mamy tu pewną sprawę do załatwienia - wyjaśnił szybko. - W zasadzie to z prawdziwą wizytą mieliśmy przyjść dopiero po wszystkim, dziś wieczorem lub jutro rano. Chcieliśmy się tylko zapytać Sakury-chan, czy miałaby dla nas czas, ale skoro jej nie ma…

\- Och, to żaden problem - zapewnił ich mężczyzna. - Na pewno się ucieszy z waszej wizyty. Od kiedy tu przyjechała z Syaoranem-kun nie przestała o tobie mówić. O was obu właściwie -  szatyn skinął głową w stronę japońskiego wojownika. - Bardzo się o ciebie martwiła - zwrócił się spowrotem do Fay’a.

\- Tak myślałem - przyznał blondyn. - Proszę jej przekazać, że tu byliśmy.

\- Ależ oczywiście - mężczyzna przez chwilę się zawahał, ale w końcu zapytał: - Czy udało się coś znaleźć? Jest jakiś sposób, żeby odnowić Zaklęcie? - nadzieja w jego głosie mieszała się z nutką desperacji. W jego oczach można było dostrzec zmartwienie.

Kurogane nie widział w tym nic dziwnego. W końcu wiedział, co Sakura tu robiła. Starała się sama, za pomocą tylko własnej mocy, utrzymać całe miasto przy życiu. Byli za daleko od Południowej granicy, by wszystkich przenieść. Dziewczyna nie była słaba, ale na pewno nie dorastała Magowi do pięt. Wojownik mógł się tylko domyślać, jakim wysiłkiem było dla niej wyprodukowanie wystarczającej ilości pożywienia dla tak dużego miasteczka i jak bardzo musiało to martwić jej ojca.

\- Tak, znaleźliśmy sposób - odpowiedział Mag dodającym otuchy i pewnym siebie tonem.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do niego. Po jego twarzy można było poznać, jak wielki ciężar spadł mu z serca.

\- Całe szczęście. Dziękuję - szepnął niemal ze łzami w oczach.

\- Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie - Fay ukłonił się mu komicznie. - A teraz proszę wracać do środka i zamknąć drzwi. Nie chcemy, żeby się pan przeziębił, prawda?

\- Hai.

\- Więc do zobaczenia, Kinomoto-san - Fay na pożegnanie skinął głową.

\- Do widzenia, Fluorite-sama.

Drzwi zamknęły się z cichym pyknięciem i już po chwili Fay szedł dalej przed siebie, jak gdyby nigdy nic, po czym po prostu odwrócił się do, stojącego nadal w miejscu, Kurogane.

\- Idziesz? - zapytał.

\- No, przecież nie mogę cię zostawić samego - odburknął brunet podążając za nim, szorując nogami po ziemi. - Jesteś dzisiaj jakiś taki szczęśliwy - zaobserwował, jakby od niechcenia.

\- Tak - przyznał Mag. - Dzisiaj wszystko się skończy. Północ wreszcie wróci do życia. No, może nie koniecznie od razu, bo trwa jeszcze kalendarzowa zima, ale wkrótce nastanie wiosna, kwiaty zakwitną, ptaki wrócą z „ciepłych krajów”. Jak tu można nie być szczęśliwym?

Kurogane przez chwilę rozważył jego słowa, po czym w myślach przyznał mu rację. Dzień naprawdę zapowiadał się wspaniale.

*          ~          *          ~          *

Posążek wyglądał jak wszystkie pozostałe. Był niewysoki, może jakieś półtora metra, i tak zniszczony, że nawet bez pokrywającej go grubej warstwy śniegu, Kurogane miałby problem z rozpoznaniem, co też niby miał przedstawiać.

Fay, podobnie jak we wszystkich pozostałych, otworzył zręcznie skrytkę i wygarnął z niej czarny pył wprost na leżący pod ich stopami śnieg, po czym, bardzo ostrożnie, umieścił w środku kupiony od wiedźmy klejnot. Tym razem, w przeciwieństwie do poprzednich przypadków, klejnot delikatnie zalśnił po czym kontynuował słabo świecić we wnętrzu zniszczonej figurki.

\- Resztki poprzedniego Zaklęcia muszą jeszcze działać - skomentował blondwłosy mężczyzna zamykając powrotem skrytkę.

\- Możliwe, że nie będziesz musiał go odnawiać?

\- Niestety, to nie takie proste. Tamto Zaklęcie i tak było już na skraju wyczerpania. To tylko kwestia czasu nim te kamienie przestaną być wystarczającą dla niego podporą. Poza tym, prawdopodobnie, utrzymałby się dokładnie taki klimat, jaki mamy teraz, a ja muszę to zmienić, a żeby to zrobić, muszę ustawić Zaklęcie całkowicie od nowa. Jak się nad tym zastanowić to jest to trochę podobne do naszego magicznego produkowania żywności, kiedy żeby coś zrobić musiałem od nowa tworzyć własną kopułę. Różnica polega na tym, że jest to trochę bardziej skomplikowane i działa na większą skalę.

O dziwo, Kurogane zrozumiał go tym razem bez problemu, a sam Mag nie silił się na żadne niepotrzebne kawały, czy specjalistyczne terminy do określenia swoich działań. Specjalnie mówił wszystko jak najprostszym językiem.

\- Rozumiem - wojownik kiwnął głową i Mag uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi.

Kurogane nie mógł oderwać od niego wzroku. Przez tyle lat obserwował na twarzy blondyna ten sam fałszywy, skrywający wiele tajemnic i bólu uśmiech. Przymuszony i nieszczery. Do tej pory już dawno przez niego znienawidzony. A tymczasem wystarczyły tylko jedna noc, jedna szczera rozmowa, jedna ostra reprymenda i jeden dzień spokojnej podróży, by Fay wreszcie odnalazł równowagę w swoim życiu, zaczął je doceniać i naprawdę się nim cieszyć. To było niemal nie do uwierzenia. Nie żeby Fay był kiedykolwiek przewidywalny, ale to i tak przekraczało wszelkie jego, nawet najśmielsze, oczekiwania.

\- Kuro-chan, coś się stało? - zapytał blondyn, nie kryjąc zmartwienia w głosie, na widok nieco nieobecnego wzroku swojego ochroniarza.

\- Tak, zmieniłeś się - odpowiedział szczerze brunet.

\- Mówiłem, że wystarczy, żebyś trochę poczekał - mężczyzna uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi.

I Kurogane dostrzegł, po raz pierwszy w życiu, odkąd tylko spotkał Maga, piękno w tym geście. Fay był naprawdę piękny gdy się uśmiechał- jego szafirowe oczy wesoło błyszczały, zwykle blada skóra nabierała trochę wyraźniejszego koloru, na policzkach nawet pojawił się lekki rumieniec, a promienie słońca odbijające się we włosach Maga sprawiły, ze wyglądał jak anioł - nieziemsko i ulotnie.

Blondyn, nie zdając sobie sprawy z wywołanego przez niego wrażenia ,odwrócił się w z powrotem w stronę posągu pragnąc wrócić do pracy i choć Kurogane nie widział już tego niesamowitego obrazu, wiedział, ze utkwi on w jego pamięci już na zawsze.

\- Fay-san! Kurogane-san! - usłyszeli nagle wesoły dziewczęcy głos, dobiegający ich z oddali.

\- Och, Sakura-chan - blondyn odkrzyknął machając do niej ręką.

Po chwili Czarodziejka wraz z Syaoranem i dwojgiem kolejnych postaci dobiegła do dwóch mężczyzn stojących przy statuetce.

\- Tak się cieszę, że znów was widzę! - odpowiedziała nastolatka na powitanie.

\- My też się cieszymy, że możemy cię znowu spotkać, Sakura-chan. Syaoran-kun - Fay uśmiechnął się na powitanie do młodego wojownika. - A to zapewne twój brat i jego przyjaciel, o których tyle opowiadałaś w zamku, Touya-kun i Yukito-kun, o ile się nie mylę? - powiedział, kiwając na powitanie głową kolejno do wysokiego, czarnowłosego młodzieńca i drobniejszego od niego chłopaka, w tym samym wieku o jasnych, niemal białych włosach i okularach na nosie.

\- Tak, tutaj też nie przestawała mówić o zamku - mruknął brunet, na co jasnowłosy chłopak, niemal niezauważalnie szturchnął go w żebra, mrucząc pod nosem „Touya”, po czym w przyjacielskim geście wyciągnął rękę do Maga.

\- Tsukishiro Yukito - przedstawił się oficjalnie, gdy Mag ujął jego dłoń. - Miło mi poznać.

\- Wzajemnie.

Chłopak odwrócił się w stronę wojownika, nadal z wyciągniętą dłonią, ale gdy ten spojrzał nią wrogo, szybko ją cofnął.

Tym razem to Fay szturchnął japończyka w bok, szepcząc „Kuro-sama”.

\- Tak, miło poznać - mruknął niezadowolony wojownik.

\- Jak się miewasz, Sakura-chan? - blondyn zwrócił się z powrotem do nastolatki.

\- Dziękuję, świetnie - odparła z szerokim uśmiechem. - A ty, Fay-san? - zapytała tym razem z widocznym zmartwieniem.

\- O wiele lepiej niż kiedy się ostatnio widzieliśmy - odpowiedział. - Jeszcze trochę i wrócę do normy - przyznał.

\- Tak bardzo się cieszę - Sakura uśmiechnęła się do niego radośnie.

Kurogane z kolei rozmawiał w tym czasie z Syaoranem i nie zwracał uwagi na pozostałych.

\- Zamierzasz wrócić do Japonii? - zapytał rzeczowo po krótkim, formalnym powitaniu.

Chłopak zerknął kątem oka na wesoło rozmawiającą dziewczynę.

\- Nie wiem - odpowiedział szczerze. - Chciałbym tu zostać z Sakurą-chan, ale zapewne mama będzie się martwić. Poza tym niedługo Zaklęcie będzie odnowione i nie będzie potrzeby bym tu nadal był.

\- W zasadzie jeszcze przez jakiś czas będzie tu sporo zamieszek - stwierdził ponuro wojownik. - W Celes nadal trwa kalendarzowa zima, więc nie zrobi tu się za szybko ciepło i raczej niewiele osób zauważy zmianę stanu, skoro nie zostało już wielu czarodziejów. Poza tym kraj nie ma teraz rządu, więc pomimo wszystko zapanuje tu chaos i inne kraje zapewne będą próbowały zagarnąć dla siebie trochę dodatkowego gruntu, jeżeli pozostali w stolicy Czarownicy i Czarodziejki niczego nie wymyślą.

Chłopak przytaknął mu w zamyśleniu. Nieświadomie przygryzł dolną wargę myśląc głęboko nad różnymi opcjami.

\- Wygląda na to, że nie mam wyboru, tylko tu zostać - stwierdził po chwili cicho.

Czarnowłosy nastolatek rzucił w jego kierunku wrogie spojrzenie, najwyraźniej uważnie przysłuchując się rozmowie wojowników. Yukito ponownie szturchnął go w bok, przywołując go do porządku i posyłając przepraszające spojrzenie w stronę wojownika. Ten skinięciem głowy zaakceptował przeprosiny, ale i tak posłał mordercze spojrzenie w stronę drugiego chłopaka, po czym spojrzał na swojego byłego podopiecznego.

\- Tak, masz rację - przyznał. - Sam zabawię tu pewnie jeszcze jakiś czas. Mag może potrafi się bronić, ale momentami bywa bezmyślny - skomentował mężczyzna.

\- Hej, słyszałem to! - poskarżył się blondyn. Najwyraźniej skończył już rozmowę z Sakurą i postanowił się do nich przyłączyć.

Wojownik w odpowiedzi wzruszył tylko ramionami.

\- Czy nie miałeś czegoś do załatwienia? - przypomniał mu spokojnie.

\- Och, tak, racja - Fay pstryknął palcami. - Przykro mi, Sakura-chan, ale naprawdę nie mam teraz czasu. Ale wpadniemy cię odwiedzić dzisiaj wieczorem, lub jutro rano. Zależnie od tego jak będę się czuć, to dość skomplikowane zaklęcie.

\- Właśnie dlatego tu przyszliśmy - dziewczyna przerwała mu. – Byliśmy w domu i tata powiedział nam, że tu jesteście. Yukito-san jest zielarzem i ma ze sobą kilka specjalnych mikstur pomagających na wycieńczenie magiczne i pomyśleliśmy, że mogłyby się przydać. Już ich używałam, są świetne.

\- To bardzo miło z waszej strony - przyznał blondyn.

\- Możemy zostać? - zapytała patrząc na niego swoimi dużymi, niewinnymi oczami, którym nie sposób było odmówić.

Fay kątem oka dostrzegł, jak Syaoran się rumieni a Touya przewraca oczyma, najwyraźniej znając już ten trick na wylot.

\- To może chwilę potrwać, a ja nie chciałbym, abyś się przeziębiła, Sakura-chan. Nie byłoby lepiej, gdybyś po prostu zostawiła nam te lekarstwa?

Szatynka powoli potrząsnęła przecząco głową.

\- Tylko Yukito-san wie, jak i kiedy należy je podać. Czasem trzeba je ze sobą wymieszać – dodała w formie wyjaśnienia.

\- Więc może tylko on zostanie? - zasugerował Kurogane.

Nastolatka po raz kolejny zaprzeczyła.

\- Tak się nie da- Nii-chan nie zostawi Yukito-san samego, a mnie nie zostawi ani samej, ani z Syaoranem-kun.

Blondyn rzucił okiem w stronę stojących nieco z tyłu trzech chłopaków. Przez chwilę jego twarz nic nie wyrażała, ale potem uśmiechnął się, jakby dzięki temu krótkiemu spojrzeniu, przejrzał ich na wylot i doskonale poznał wszystkie ich sekrety. Yukito automatycznie wtulił twarz w swój puchaty szalik, choć widać było, że uśmiecha się pod nim szeroko, natomiast Touya lekko poczerwieniał na twarzy, zwłaszcza na uszach, choć można to było wziąć za reakcję jego organizmu na zimno otoczenia. Syaoran natomiast stał się czerwony, jak piwonia i szybko spojrzał w inną stronę, niezręcznie grzebiąc czubkiem buta w śniegu.

Dziewczyna, nieświadoma wywołanej przez siebie reakcji u chłopców za jej plecami, nadal wpatrywała się w Maga z nadzieją.

\- No, dobrze - zgodził się ten w końcu. - Tylko pamiętaj, że masz utrzymywać wokół siebie ciepło. Wiem, że twój płaszcz jest wspomagany tym samym czarem, co mój, ale i tak nie powinnaś nadużywać jego mocy. W razie czego wystarczy, żebyście chociaż rozpalili małe ognisko. Kuro-rin wam pomoże, prawda?

W odpowiedzi wojownik wzruszył tylko ramionami. Wydawało się jednak, że blondynowi całkowicie to wystarczyło, bo uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko, po czym, już z poważniejszym wyrazem, twarzy zwrócił się z powrotem w stronę czwórki nastolatków.

\- Teraz muszę was przeprosić. Pora rozpocząć rytuał - powiedział poważnie i powoli podszedł w stronę posągu.

*          ~          *          ~          *

Kurogane czuł się trochę niezręcznie. Do tej pory wiele razy widział już Fay’a rzucającego różnego rodzaju zaklęcia, te silniejsze i te słabsze, ale to, co widział teraz było całkiem inne od wszystkich jego poprzednich doświadczeń. Sam nie wiedział, jak to opisać. Za każdym poprzednim razem Mag był skupiony na swoim zadaniu, czasami nawet pochłaniało ono wszystkie jego myśli, ale zawsze wydawał się być „stabilny”. To zaklęcia dawało całkiem odmienne wrażenie. Ciało Maga zwisało kilka centymetrów nad ziemią z rękoma wyciągniętymi w stronę posągu. Wirująca wokół niego magia sprawiała, że wyglądał jakby znajdywał się pod wodą. Oczy miał zamknięte, a usta lekko rozchylone, jakby głęboko spał. Lub jakby jego ciało zostało pozostawione w miejscu bez duszy. Ponadto w powietrzu unosiły się małe, jasnofioletowe, jaskrawe iskierki, które tworzyły promień rażącego w oczy światła, wędrującego wysoko w niebo.

Wojownik zastanawiał się, czy taki pokaz iskierek można oglądać przy każdym z posągów.

Przez chwilę on i czwórka nastolatków obserwowała zdarzenie w niemym zachwycie. Sakura wyglądała, jakby sama promieniowała, podobnie jak jasnowłosy chłopak. Kurogane stwierdził, że może to być wynikiem tego, iż sami posiadają własną magię, nawet jeśli w przypadku chłopaka może jej być niewiele.

\- Cóż, teraz zostało nam tylko czekać - zauważył mądrze Touya.

Zebrani spojrzeli po sobie nieco niezręcznie. Nie było gdzie usiąść, pomimo słońca panował potworny mróz, a młodsi członkowie grupy czuli się nieco onieśmieleni w obecności gburliwego wojownika.

Cisza, z sekundy na sekundę, stawała się coraz bardziej nieznośna. W końcu Sakura zaproponowała:

\- Może rozpalimy to ognisko, o którym mówił Fay-san?

Wszyscy spojrzeli na nią zdziwieni. Dziewczyna trochę zawstydzona z czerwoną twarzą spojrzała na śnieg wokół swoich stóp.

\- M-moglibyśmy przynieść jakieś kiełbaski z mojego domu i chleb i byśmy je sobie upiekli. I trochę ziemniaków, masła i soli?

\- To świetny pomysł, Sakura-san - zgodził się Syaoran.

Touya spojrzał na niego krzywo i już otwierał usta, zapewne by wygłosić jakiś złośliwy komentarz, ale Yukito go uprzedził:

\- Tak, to znakomity pomysł - zgodził się. - Na pewno zdążymy tu wrócić z potrzebnymi rzeczami nim Zaklęcie zostanie ukończone, a jestem przekonany, że wszyscy chętnie zjedlibyśmy coś ciepłego.

Touya spojrzał na niego z ukosa, ale nie odezwał się ani słowem.

\- Tak, idźcie z dzieciakami wszystko załatwić, ja zostanę tu z magikiem - powiedział wojownik do starszych nastolatków.

*          ~          *          ~          *

Czas, wbrew pozorom, mijał szybko. Choć wydawało się, że upłynęła zaledwie godzina, słońce już chowało się za horyzontem, co sugerowało co najmniej piętnastą na zegarze- upłynęło ponad cztery godziny od rozpoczęcia rzucania czaru. Resztki kiełbasek powoli grzały się przy niewielkim ognisku, do którego ktoś co chwila dorzucał więcej drewna, najczęściej Kurogane lub Touya. Od czasu rozpoczęcia Zaklęcia kilku wieśniaków przyszło z ciekawości zobaczyć co się dzieje. Po wyjaśnieniu sytuacji dziesiątemu z kolej, wojownik widząc następnych wreszcie nie wytrzymał i zaczął krzyczeć na wszystkich nadchodzących, żeby pytali sąsiadów i nie przeszkadzali.

Przez cały ten czas Fay ani razu się nie ruszył, nie licząc lekkiego falowania jego ubrania i włosów, spowodowanego przez płynącą wokół niego magię. Wojownik od czasu do czasu spoglądał w jego stronę, z coraz większą troską ukrytą pod nieporuszoną maską obojętności na jego twarzy. Tylko w jego oczach nie można było dostrzec jakiekolwiek uczucia. Tak, widział już Fay’a pochłoniętego w rzucaniu zaklęcia przez tak długi czas, ale nie było to zaklęcie na tak wielką skalę jak to. Ogrzanie jednego małego pola i przyspieszenie wzrostu roślin nie mogło być nawet w połowie tak męczące, jak zmiana klimatu połowy kontynentu. Kurogane martwił się, bo choć trudno mu to było przyznać, Fay był mu bardzo bliską osobą, prawdopodobnie nawet znał go lepiej niż Tomoyo-hime. Prawdopodobnie tylko jemu nie przeszkadzały jego wady, on potrafił docenić wszystkie jego zalety. Potrafił mu powiedzieć prosto w oczy, co o nim myśli, nie chowając się potem w koncie, bojąc się o konsekwencje wynikające ze swoich słów. Kurogane doceniał to. Co więcej był za to wdzięczny. Przy Fay’u czuł się bardziej sobą niż przy kimkolwiek innym. To prawda, że zawsze starał się być sobą, niezależnie od okoliczności, ale zdarzały się takie sytuacje, gdzie musiał postępować według określonych oczekiwań i inne zachowanie przyniosłoby mu hańbę. Mag nigdy nie wymagał od niego czegoś takiego. Wojownik doskonale wiedział, że przy nim może robić, co chce, mówić, co chce i nigdy nie zostanie przez niego za to wyśmiany, czy też blondyn nigdy się nie obrazi. Fakt, że czasami wywiązywały się między nimi przez to małe kłótnie wynikające z różnicy zdań, ale zazwyczaj dochodzili do porozumienia.

Teraz, gdy tak siedział tu z młodzieżą, choć nie był jeszcze stary, czuł się obco bez bezustannego trajkotania blondyna, który siłą włączyłby go do dyskusji na jakiś błahy temat.

Po raz kolejny spojrzał w stronę Maga, ale tym razem dostrzegł pewną zmianę. Wydawało się, że stopy blondyna wisiały jakby nieco niżej nad ziemią, a wokół niego nie wirowało aż tyle magicznych iskier. Kątem oka dostrzegł, że Sakura i białowłosy chłopak również patrzą w stronę Maga.

\- Chyba się kończy - szepnęła dziewczyna. Yukito przytaknął, a Syaoran i Touya równocześnie spojrzeli w stronę posągu.

Kurogane wstał z pieńka, na którym siedział i który dzieciaki przyniosły specjalnie na ognisko, i powoli i ostrożnie podszedł w stronę Fay’a.

Niespodziewanie Mag mentalnie oderwał się od posągu i upadłby na ziemię, gdyby nie szybka reakcja wojownika, który złapał go w połowie drogi.

Fay przez chwilę leżał w jego ramionach bezwładny, po czym powoli otworzył oczy. Zamiast szafirowego błękitu jego tęczówek, Kurogane ujrzał pustą czerń. Sakura widząc to wciągnęła głęboko powietrze.

\- Fay-san… - jęknęła cicho.

Blondyn słysząc to uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

\- Sakura-chan, to nic takiego, przejdzie mi - zapewnił ją.

\- Co się stało? - zapytał wojownik sadzając Maga na ziemi, na rozłożonym płaszczu, tak aby mógł się oprzeć plecami o posąg.

Ze sposobu, w jaki Fay wpatrywał się w przestrzeń, nie trudno było wywnioskować, że nie widzi absolutnie nic na oczy.

\- Zużyłem całą magię rzucając Zaklęcie - wyjaśnił. - Jako, że jej źródłem są moje oczy, straciły zdolność widzenia i zapewne również kolor. Ale magia się regeneruje, więc powinno mi szybko przejść.

\- Nawet z tym tatuażem od Wiedźmy? - dopytał wojownik.

Blondyn w odpowiedzi kiwnął głową, co go trochę uspokoiło.

\- Powinienem ci teraz podać zioła - odezwał się białowłosy chłopak.

Blondyn znowu tylko kiwnął głową. Kurogane nie potrzebował specjalisty w dziedzinie magii, żeby wiedzieć, że Zaklęcie całkowicie wykończyło Maga. Nie miał siły stać, był blady i delikatnie się trząsł, ale uśmiech na jego twarzy pozostał niezmienny. Zmęczony, pełen satysfakcji uśmiech.

\- Udało ci się - powiedział cicho, raczej twierdzącym tonem, ale mimo to Fay odpowiedział, odwracając głowę w jego stronę:

\- Tak.

Kurogane uśmiechnął się.

*          ~          *          ~          *

Kyle nie poddawał się łatwo. Tak, stracił piórko i był słabszy. Tak, przegrał w pojedynku z Fay’em, nie pierwszy raz zresztą. Tak, miał nadzieję na wygraną w tamtej walce, ale została ona rozwiana. Ale to nie znaczy, że stracił szansę na zwycięstwo w wojnie. Magiczne pióro, które znalazł przypadkowo, nie było jego jedyną bronią. O nie! Dało ono tylko nieoczekiwaną możliwość, którą wykorzystał, ale jej strata nie wniosła żadnych zmian do oryginalnego planu. Zamierzał sprawić, że życie blondyna będzie tak samo nędzne, jak jego. Fay pozbawił go marzeń, przyszłości, a jego samo istnienie zniszczyło Clow, jego dom. Nadeszła pora na zemstę, a przepowiednia, którą usłyszała doskonale nadała się by zjednoczyć mu ludzi.

Na Nowym Kontynencie, na niegdyś zimnej Północy, przestało działać Zaklęcie, które pogrążyło wszystkie kraje w chaosie. Gdzieś w jego środku jest znienawidzony bliźniak. I nagle ogłoszona zostaje przepowiednia, według której owy bliźniak zostanie zbawcą. Będzie chwalony i czczony aż po koniec czasu. Nie mógł do tego dopuścić! Nigdy! Ale przepowiednia brzmiała dwuznacznie. Wystarczy ją odpowiednio przedstawić, a zbawca stanie się niepokonaną bronią, o którą będą się mordować, w zdobyciu której nie ustąpią przed niczym. Brunet wiedział, że w ten sposób sprawi, że życie Fay’a nie będzie już tak różowe. Zapewne zginą broniący go ludzie i straci wszystko na czym mu zależało, tak jak on stracił przez blondyna. Zniszczenie stolicy Celes w procesie było czymś, o czym Kyle mógł tylko marzyć.

Jego plan, w dużej mierze, opierał się na tym, żeby poczekać przy którymś z pięciu posągów, aż Mag sam do niego przyjdzie, a na pewno przyjdzie, bo nie da się odnowić Zaklęcia bez posągów. Jakież było jego szczęście, gdy w końcu doczekał się go przy swoim stanowisku. Niestety, zanim zdążył zorganizować ludzi i przygotować odpowiednie blokery magiczne, Fay już zaczął rzucać Zaklęcie.

Wiedział, że gdyby je przerwał, spowodowałby ogromy wybuch, który zapewne zabiłby blondyna i jego towarzyszy, ale też nie oszczędziłby jego, więc postanowił czekać. Gdyby jednak ludzie, którzy z nim przyszli dowiedzieli się, że Mag właśnie ratuje Północ zapewne zrezygnowaliby z planu porwania go, bo nie mieliby już do tego powodu, więc Kyle musiał ukryć ten niewygodny fakt, co, wbrew pozorom, nie było trudne. Wystarczyło powiedzieć krótką bajeczkę o sprawdzeniu stanu temperatury i pogody w poszczególnych częściach Północy, i jego ludzie byli gotowi na jego rozkazy. Temperatury i pogody! Najbardziej dziecinna bajeczka, jaką wymyślił okazała się w pełni skuteczna.

Kilka godzin czekania w zimnie i śniegu nie poszło na marne, gdy Fay wreszcie oderwał się od zaklęcia i upadł wprost w oczekujące ramiona swojego ochroniarza.

\- Szykujcie się - wydał rozkaz szeptem.

Ponad pięćdziesięciu ludzi, których udało mu się zabrać, niemal bezszelestnie dobyło broni.

\- Blokerami celujcie tylko w dziewczynę - polecił. - Mag nie ma teraz magii, białowłosy jest bardzo słaby, a reszta to zwykli ludzie.

Mężczyźni zgodnie przytaknęli.

\- Czekajcie na mój znak - dodał na sam koniec, po czym nie spiesząc się wstał i jak gdyby nigdy nic podszedł do grupy zebranej przy posągu.

*          ~          *          ~          *

Yukito, po krótkiej obserwacji stanu Maga, zaczął mieszać ze sobą różnego rodzaju zioła, maści i eliksiry. Robił to tak szybko, że Kurogane zastanawiał się, czy w ogóle wiedział, co wrzucił do miseczki. Jednak dziwny napój powoli nabierał jednolitego koloru i nawet jego zapach zaczął stawać się przyjemny.

Miseczka jednak niespodziewanie uniosła się z rak zielarza i wystrzeliła w powietrze uderzając o najbliższe drzewo. Naczynie pękło, a niebieskozielony płyn powoli wsiąknął w śnieg.

\- To nie będzie potrzebne - usłyszeli zimny, opanowany głos, który Kurogane rozpoznał od razu.

\- Kyle.

\- Jak to miło, że mnie pamiętasz, panie ochroniarzu.

\- Czego chcesz? - zapytał Mag słabym głosem. - Nie mam siły z tobą walczyć.

\- Och, nie musisz. Tak się składa, że moi ludzie chcą cię żywego. Teraz gdy połowa kontynentu jest pogrążona w chaosie, przyda im się potężna broń, by wygrać z innymi grupami i zawładnąć nad nimi. Tak się składa, że prawie wszystkie królestwa zostały zniszczone i przyda się ktoś, kto byłby w stanie przejąć nad nimi władzę i uporządkować cały ten bałagan - Kyle z wielką przyjemnością obserwował, powoli pojawiające się na twarzy blondyna, przerażenie. - Spójrz na to z tej strony, stając się bronią przyczynisz się do zbudowania nowego porządku.

\- Nie. Udało mi się odnowić Zaklęcie. Teraz to tylko kwestia czasu nim wszystko wróci do normy. Już niedługo Północ będzie taka jak za dawnych dobrych czasów.

\- Niestety, tu się mylisz. Nie pozwolę na to. Nie, dopóki będzie to oznaczać, że będziesz sobie wiódł tutaj szczęśliwe i spokojne życie. Moi ludzie…

\- Twoi ludzie to mieszkańcy krajów północnych, którzy doskonale zdają sobie sprawę z tego, że wraz z odnowieniem Zaklęcia, a co za tym następuje z ustabilizowaniem się zwykłych pór roku, już nie potrzebują walczyć o pożywienie i ciepły schron! Niech wracają do swoich domów i wrócą do swojego życia. Na wiosnę śniegi stopnieją, urośnie trawa i zakwitną kwiaty. Ziemia będzie uprawna bez pomocy magii. Walka jest już bezcelowa- mówił najgłośniej, jak tylko mógł. Tak aby wszyscy usłyszeli go wyraźnie i dobrze zrozumieli. Pomocnicy Kyle’a byli jednak za daleko, by cokolwiek usłyszeć, a głos Maga słabł z każdą chwilą. Swoje krótkie, aczkolwiek wyczerpujące, przemówienie zakończył kilkoma płytkimi i szybkimi oddechami.

\- Daj spokój - przestrzegł go Kurogane. - Coś mi się wydaje, że on nie ma najmniejszego zamiaru cię słuchać. Lepiej zostaw to mnie, już ja się z nim rozprawię - wojownik wyjął swoją katanę i stanął w gotowej do ataku pozycji.

\- Nie będę z tobą walczył, zrobią to oni! - brunet podniósł do góry rękę, dając tym samym znak do ataku. Zza różnych zasp wyskoczyli uzbrojeni w krótkie miecze i włócznie mężczyźni. Kurogane, po ich sposobie trzymania broni, od razu poznał, że nie są amatorami. Jednocześnie przeklął się pod nosem. Jak mógł ich do tej pory nie zauważyć? Czy pokaz Maga rozproszył go na tyle, że nie zwrócił już najmniejszej uwagi na swoje otoczenie? Powinien był najpierw dokładnie zbadać okolice, a dopiero potem pozwolić Magowi pracować. Wiedział, że teraz już za późno na takie wyrzuty i nic nie zmieni zaistniałej sytuacji.

Kątem oka dostrzegł, jak Syaoran również przygotowuje swoją katanę i chowa Sakurę za siebie. Dziewczyna trzymała w dłoni jaskrawozieloną strzałkę, co zapewnie znaczyło, że znów trafiono ją blokerem. Kawałek dalej stał jej brat, również obronnych gestem chowając za sobą białowłosego chłopaka, który wydawał się całkowicie oszołomiony zaistniałą sytuacją. Młody brunet nie miał żadnej broni, ale wydawało się, że był gotów walczyć nawet wręcz.

\- Przestańcie, Zaklęcie jest odnowione! - krzyknął Yukito starając się wyjść do przodu, jednak silne ramię drugiego chłopaka zagrodziło mu drogę.

\- Nie słuchajcie ich - zabronił Kyle. - Powiedzą wszystko byleby tylko nie walczyć, bo wiedzą, że nie mają szans. Musicie złapać Maga Celes! Z resztą róbcie, co chcecie - po tych kilku zdaniach przeszedł na tyłu swojej grupy, by stamtąd obserwować potyczkę.

*          ~          *          ~          *

Kurogane był już zmęczony. Jeżeli przedtem miał jakąś małą cząstkę nadziei, że ludzie wynajęci przez Kyle’a byli amatorami, którzy tylko zdążyli nauczyć się trzymać prawidłowo miecz i nic poza tym, to teraz rozwiała się ona całkowicie. Ledwo trzymał się na nogach, ciężko sapał, a na polu bitwy pozostała jeszcze ćwierć przeciwników. Fakt, że zapewne nie dorastali mu oni do pięt, ale nawet takie słabeusze w tak dużej ilości byli udręką. Na jego szczęście Syaoran też radził sobie całkiem nieźle, dokładnie tak jak go wyuczył. Był z niego bardzo dumny.

Dalej był Touya. Udało mu się zdobyć miecz jednego z powalonych przeciwników i wymachiwał nim, jak szalony w obronie siostry, jednak nie brakowało mu techniki i najwyraźniej naturalnych zdolności. Gdyby go trochę podszkolić, zapewne byłby z niego niezły szermierz. Nawet ze swoim brakiem wiedzy, praktycznej czy też teoretycznej, przewyższał umiejętnościami niejednego z ich przeciwników. Kompletnym zaskoczeniem dla japońskiego wojownika okazał się natomiast białowłosy chłopak, Yukito, który podobnie jak jego przyjaciel zdobył broń, z tą różnica, że włócznię, a nie miecz, i również dzielnie walczył. Choć jego ruchy bardzie były nastawione na obronę niż na cokolwiek innego, udało mu się pozbawić przytomności kilku przeciwników.

Czwórka mężczyzn utworzyła mały okrąg wokół posążka, przy którym nadal siedział bezbronny Mag i równie bezbronna młoda Czarodziejka. Kurogane od czasu do czasu spoglądał w ich stronę, aby upewnić się, że wszystko z nimi w porządku. Z ulgą dostrzegł, że kolor powoli powraca do oczu Fay’a, które nie były już tak ciemne, jak kilka minut temu. Bez problemu można było dostrzec na obrzeżach tęczówki szafirowe przebłyski. Sakura z kolei co chwilę próbowała rzucać jakieś, prawdopodobnie niewielkie, zaklęcia, by sprawdzić czy jej moc powróciła. Niestety, jej wysiłki nie przynosiły żadnych efektów.

Wbijając miecz w brzuch kolejnego przeciwnika postanowił tym razem spojrzeć przed siebie, za tłum nasłanych na nich mężczyzn, i poszukać przyczyny tego całego zamieszania - Kyle’a.

Bez trudu go dostrzegł. Stał w lekkim oddaleniu od walczącego tłumu, z zaciekawionym uśmiechem na twarzy. Wyglądało na to, że nie obchodzi go, co się stanie ze słuchającymi go ludźmi. Ponadto najwyraźniej był pewny, że jakikolwiek plan sobie ułożył, na pewno uda mu się go wypełnić i osiągnąć cel.

\- Niedoczekanie twoje - wojownik mruknął pod nosem powalając na ziemię kolejnego przeciwnika. - Dzieciaku!

\- Tak? - zapytał Syaoran, nawet na chwilę nie przerywając walki.

\- Zostawiam tych tutaj tobie. Idę zając się głównym sprawcą tej całej afery.

Chłopak kiwnął głową i przesunął się nieco, tak że stał dokładnie pośrodku pomiędzy swoim byłym miejscem, a posterunkiem starszego wojownika.

Kurogane przedarł się przez tłum, stojący na jego drodze, nie wahając się użyć miecza, gdy tylko uważał to za niezbędne. Nim dotarł do czarownika zdążył pokonać trzech ludzi, a kilku innych ciężko ranił.

Stanął przed brunetem, wyprostował się i końcówkę swojej katany przycisnął do gardła czarownika, na tyle mocno by to poczuł, ale na tyle słabo, by nie przebić jego skóry.

\- Odwołaj ich - zażądał lodowatym tonem.

\- Nie - odpowiedział po prostu Kyle, najwyraźniej nie przejmując się zimną stalą spoczywającą milimetry od jego głównej żyły. Jakby nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że jeden ruch wystarczy, by zakończyć jego życie.

\- Dobrze ci radzę, odwołaj ich - powtórzył wojownik, dla wzmocnienia efekty końcówką ostrza przecinając delikatnie skórę bruneta. Kropla ciepłej krwi powoli spłynęła wzdłuż jego krtani, po chwili wsiąkając w materiał kołnierza jego kurtki, tworząc na niej szkarłatną plamę.

\- Nie - powtórzył okularnik z tą samą obojętnością, co poprzednio.

\- Sam tego chciałeś - powiedział wojownik i wziął zamach.

Do tej pory, wszystkie zadawane przez niego ciosy, nie były śmiertelne. Służyły raczej obezwładnieniu przeciwnika niż wymazaniu jego istnienia z tego świata. Jednak tym razem było inaczej. Kurogane zamierzał zabić Kyle’a i nie sądził, aby miał tego kiedykolwiek żałować.

Jego miecz był zaledwie kilka centymetrów od nieosłoniętej szyi czarodzieja, gdy się niespodziewanie zatrzymał. Wojownik próbował nim poruszyć, ale z przerażeniem dostrzegł, że nie tylko miecz, ale całe jego ciało całkowicie znieruchomiało.

Na twarzy Kyle’a pojawił się złowieszczy uśmiech. Zwężonymi, ciemnoniebieskimi oczyma spojrzał prosto w szeroko otwarte ze zdziwienia, karmazynowe oczy wojownika.

\- Nie pamiętasz, co powiedziałem przy naszym ostatnim spotkaniu? - zapytał ociekającym jadem głosem. - Miecz nie może się równać z magią!

Niespodziewanie Kurogane poczuł, jak coś z wielką siłą odrzuca go do tyłu. Kilka metrów przeleciał w powietrzu, nadal nie mogąc się ruszyć i nie będąc w stanie zamortyzować nadchodzącego upadku. Z przytłumionych hukiem uderzył w śnieg, gdzie ślizgnął się jeszcze o dobre trzy metry, nim zatrzymał się na dobre. Zimny śnieg wpadł mu pod koszulę, sprawiając, że jego bezwładne ciało trzęsło się niepohamowanie.

\- Doprawdy, powinieneś zacząć słuchać mądrzejszych od siebie, wojowniku. Zaklęcie właśnie na ciebie działające jest dziecinną zabawką. Założę się, że nawet ten białowłosy chłopak byłby w stanie je przełamać, a to prawdziwy słabeusz w kontekście zdolności magicznych. Ty za to, magii nie posiadasz w ogóle, a jednak łudziłeś się, że możesz mnie pokonać. Żałosne! - Kyle z całej siły kopnął Kurogane w bok.

Wojownik starał się nie okazać bólu, ale zadany cios sprawił, że przez chwilę musiał walczyć o oddech, co dało Kyle’owi dość satysfakcji, by zakończyć, jego zdaniem bezcelową, jednostronną rozmowę z japończykiem.

\- Nie powinieneś się wtrącać w nasze sprawy - powiedział chłodno, po czym odwrócił się w stronę nadal toczącej się bitwy. - Znudziło mnie to.

Brunet, jakby od niechcenia, machnął ręką i walka ustała. Wszyscy ludzie na polu bitwy, podobnie jak Kurogane przed chwilą, całkowicie znieruchomieli nie mogąc się ruszyć choćby o milimetr.

\- Fay - powiedział brunet spokojnie. - Nadeszła pora na zapłatę.

Kurogane mógł tylko bezradnie obserwować, jak czarodziej z Clow bez pośpiechu, jednostajnym krokiem, klucząc pomiędzy zastygłymi ludźmi, zmierza w stronę bezbronnego Maga.

\- Kyle - odpowiedział tylko jednym słowem blondyn.

\- Wiem, jak mam na imię - prychnął, trochę rozzłoszczony tym krótkim komentarzem brunet.

Mag spojrzał na niego smutnymi oczyma. Kurogane, nawet z tej odległości, widział, że nadal były niemal kompletnie czarne. Widać w nich było jeszcze za mało szafiru, by podejrzewać, ze Mag odzyskał swoją moc i będzie w stanie się bronić.

\- Kyle - powtórzył. - Proszę, przestań. Masz spór tylko ze mną. Nie wciągaj w to innych - powiedział słabo.

\- Zawsze to samo. Tylko „Kyle, proszę to” i „Kyle, proszę tamto”. Jeszcze może powiesz, że takie zachowanie do mnie nie pasuje?

\- Bo nie pasuje - odpowiedział uparcie blondyn. - Kiedyś nie byłeś taki. Proszę, przypomnij sobie!

\- I znowu to samo. Yuui, czy ty się nigdy nie nauczysz? - Kyle pochylił się tak, aby ich oczy znalazły się na jednakowej wysokości.

Kurogane obserwował to wszystko, nie mogąc nic zrobić. Ze wszystkich sił zmagał się z rzuconym na niego zaklęciem, ale jego starania spełzły na niczym. Iskierka nadziei zapłonęła w nim, gdy dostrzegł, że Yukito, jak przewidział Kyle, udało się wyzwolić z krępującego go zaklęcia. Widział, jak chłopak na trzęsących się nogach podchodzi do, niezwracającego na niego uwagi bruneta, wzmacnia uchwyt na skradzionej włóczni i po zaledwie chwili wahania bierze zamach, i od tyłu celuje w głowę przeciwnika, zamykając przy tym mocno oczy, by nie widzieć krwi, która zapewne tryśnie strumieniem z rany, którą zamierza zadać.

Kurogane obserwował, jakby w zwolnionym tempie, jak włócznia opada na głowę Kyle’a, nim jednak zdążyła się z nią zderzyć Yukito zostaje odrzucony do tyłu, tym samym zaklęciem, co on sam uprzednio. W powietrzu otwiera oczy, a jego młoda twarz przybiera wyraz szoku. Włócznia wystrzeliła w powietrze jednocześnie z nim i wiruje szaleńczo, na chwilę oślepiając wojownika odbitym w jej ostrzu promieniem zachodzącego słońca. Po chwili, która wydawała się wiecznością, chłopak wylądował na ziemi, na plecach, wzbijając w powietrze kłęby sypkiego śniegu, a skradziona broń, po kilku dodatkowych obrotach, ląduje tuż za nim, bolenie wbijając mu się w ramię.

Ciszę przerwał bolesny krzyk zranionego chłopaka i nagle tempo wydarzeń wróciło do normy.

\- Nie wtrącaj się w nie swoje sprawy - ostrzegł chłodno Kyle.

Yukito nic nie odpowiedział. Zacisnął tylko dłoń wokół rany, z której już sączyła krew. Śnieg wokół niej zdążył zabarwić się na karmazynowy kolor.

Kurogane widział, że Sakura, która nie może się ruszyć, patrzy na to wszystko z przerażeniem, a Touya obrzuca czarownika nienawistnym spojrzeniem, które przysięga zemstę.

\- Wracając do ciebie, Yuui-kun - Kyle odwrócił się nonszalancko w stronę blondyna. - Mam już dość twojego ciągłego jęczenia. Przybyłem na ten zacofany kontynent tylko po to, by się na tobie zemścić. Zabrałeś mi moje marzenia, zrujnowałeś przyszłość, popsułeś całe moje życie. Przybyłem tu, by ci się za to odwdzięczyć, a ta przepowiednia dała mi na to szansę. Wasz kontynent upadał. Daj ludziom nadzieję, a zrobią dla ciebie wszystko. Wskaż im broń zdolną dać im zwycięstwo i władzę, a nie cofną się przed niczym. To takie proste. A gdy jeszcze usłyszałem, że jesteś Najwyższym Magiem, to tym lepiej… Niech zniszczą twoje królestwo, by cię zdobyć. Niech zabiją twojego króla. Jednak nie przewidziałem, że ten cały Ashura posunie się tak daleko, by cię wysłać z pałacu. Ale dzięki temu było jeszcze lepiej, bo nie udało ci się go obronić. Och, Yuui, ile bym dał, by zobaczyć twoją twarz, gdy zobaczyłeś jego ciało.

\- A potem znalazłem to pióro - sięgnął do płaszcza Fay’a i wyjął stamtąd całkowicie sczerniałe piórko. - Pomyślałem: może wykorzystam okazję i pokonam cię magią. Twoje zdolności magiczne mnie zniszczyły, więc sprawiedliwie będzie, gdy to właśnie dzięki magii cię pokonam. Może nawet nie będę musiał już więcej kupować ludzi fałszywymi obietnicami. Nie udało się, cóż, i tak miałem inny plan - upuścił pióro na ziemię, pod stopy Maga. -  Zawsze wiedziałem, gdzie jesteś, ale nie starczyłoby mi czasu, by przygotować na ciebie pułapkę, więc postanowiłem wybrać miejsce, do którego na pewno przyjdziesz. Do jednego z posążków. Chciałeś odnowić Zaklęcie, więc musiałeś zobaczyć je wszystkie. Nawet nie wiesz, jakim zrządzeniem losu było to, że ta okazała się ostatnią. Że zużyłeś całą swoją moc. Teraz jesteś bezbronny i skazany na moja łaskę - Kyle zaśmiał się, jak opętany.

Dopiero w tym momencie Kurogane dostrzegł w nim szaleńca. Złość i nienawiść, a także zazdrość zakorzeniły się w nim tak głęboko, że prawdopodobnie nie wiedział już, że to, co czyni jest złe. Wbrew wszelkiej logice, Kurogane zrobiło się go żal. Co wcale nie znaczyło, że nie ma ochoty mocno mu przyłożyć, najlepiej tak, aby potem nie miał już siły wstać.

Nie zależnie jednak, jak bardzo sobie tego życzył, pozostał przykuty do ziemi, nie mogąc się ruszyć, nawet o milimetr, w stronę opętanego żądzą zemsty mieszkańca Clow.

\- Kyle, nawet jeśli mnie teraz zabijesz, to twoja zemsta nie będzie kompletna. Zrobiłem wszystko, co w mojej mocy, by uratować Północ i dokonałem tego czynu. Udało mi się. To był mój jedyny cel. Żałuję tylko… - tu jego głos się na chwilę załamał. Kurogane nie wiedział, co teraz nastąpi. Miał teraz do czynienia z nowym, szczerym Fay’em, który powie to, co czuje, nie z tym starym, który po prostu skończyłby swoją wypowiedź po słowach „mój jedyny cel”. - Żałuję tylko - ciągnął dalej po zebraniu potrzebnych sił, - że doprowadziłem cię do takiego stanu. Wybacz - blondyn opuścił głowę, skrywając twarz za kaskadą blond włosów.

\- To wszystko, co masz do powiedzenia przed śmiercią? - zapytał brunet, nie zwracając najmniejszej uwagi na prośbę swojego byłego przyjaciela.

Blondyn zaprzeczył ruchem głowy.

\- Chciałem jeszcze tylko powiedzieć, że naprawdę cieszę się, że was wszystkich poznałem - spojrzał po kolei na Touya, Yukito, Syaorana, Sakurę, która miała łzy w oczach. Potem przeniósł wzrok na Kyle, który nadal nie reagował, aż w końcu jego ledwo widzące oczy spoczęły na japońskim wojowniku. - Zwłaszcza ciebie, Kuro-tan - uśmiechnął się resztką sił. - Chwile spędzone z tobą były najpiękniejszymi w moim życiu.

\- Skończyłeś? - zapytał ozięble Kyle.

Mag nie odpowiedział. Spuścił tylko głowę wyczerpany.

\- Dobrze, teraz, gdy odebrałem ci pozycję, chciałbym ci powiedzieć coś jeszcze. Byłeś Najwyższym Magiem Celes. Straciłeś tę pozycję wyjeżdżając ze stolicy. Ashura był jednak twoim adoptowanym ojcem, tak więc, w świetle prawa, po jego śmierci, to ty stałeś się Królem tego państwa. Tak, jesteś teraz Królem, Yuui-kun, jednak się tym zbyt długo nie nacieszysz, bo zaraz zginiesz. Czyż to nie piękne? Podobnie jak ty mnie, teraz ja tobie odbieram „świetlaną przyszłość” - znów zaśmiał się szaleńczo.

\- Przykro mi, że sądzisz, że władza jest najważniejsza - szepnął Mag. Kyle jednak zdawał się twego nie słyszeć, lub w ogóle go to nie obchodziło.

Kurogane, choć był o wiele dalej słyszał każde jego słowo, przepełnione goryczą i smutkiem.

\- Żegnaj, Yuui-kun.

*          ~          *          ~          *

 

Gdy Fujitaka Kinomoto, ojciec Sakury, zobaczył, że dziwny słup jasnofioletowego światła, pochodzącego z okolic posągu zniknął, nie miał wątpliwości, że Mag Celes zakończył odprawianie Zaklęcia. Był również pewien, ze czar zadziałał. Jeśli ktoś w tym kraju miał szansę na odnowienie go, był to właśnie Fay, Mag o którym jego córka nieustannie opowiadała, od kiedy tylko wróciła ze stolicy.

Postanowił więc wyjść do nich, pogratulować im udanej pracy i zaprosić na jakiś ciepły posiłek. Kilka godzin temu Sakura, Touya, Yukito i Syaoran wpadli na chwilę do domu po prowiant, tłumacząc, że zamierzają czekać na zakończenie Zaklęcia przy posągu, ale Fujitaka domyślał się, że przyda im się coś innego do zjedzenia oprócz kiełbasek i chleba, więc przygotował porządną kolację, która czekała teraz tylko na podgrzanie.

Mężczyzna ubrał ciepły płaszcz, założył długie po kolana buty i wyszedł z domu, zamykając po sobie drzwi na klucz. Nie to, żeby nie ufał mieszkańcom wioski, ale ostatnio widział kilku obcych kręcących się po okolicy i nie chciał zostawiać swojego domostwa, i wszystkich rzeczy, które były w środku na pastwę losu. Obszedł budynek dookoła sprawdzając, czy nie ma gdzieś otwartych okien. Chociaż w kraju panował taki mróz, często je otwierał, aby wpuścić do środka świeże powietrze, więc ani trochę się nie zdziwił, gdy dostrzegł, że okno w kuchni było otwarte- w końcu gotował.

Westchnął, wszedł powrotem do środka, zamknął okno, zdjął czajnik z kuchni, o którym wcześniej zapomniał i po raz drugi wyszedł na mróz.

Domyślał się, że stracił już dużo czasu przy zabawie z oknem, a do samego posągu było co najmniej piętnaście minut drogi na pieszo. Tamta grupa mogła już dawno stamtąd pójść i nie miałby szans zaprosić ich na obiad. Wspominał Sakurze, żeby przyprowadziła swoich przyjaciół do nich do domu, ale nie wiedział, czy córka będzie o tym pamiętać - czasami była taka roztrzepana. Nie pozostało mu więc nic innego, jak iść i samemu ich zaprosić, jeśli córka pamiętała to przecież spotkają się po drodze.

Idąc minął kilku innych mieszkańców osady. Nie wiedzieli, jaki udział we wszystkim miała Sakura, ale pamiętając, że jest ona Czarodziejką, a niektórzy widzieli ją przy posągu, zapewne doszli do wniosku, że skoro jest jej ojcem będzie mieć najlepsze informację na temat bieżących wydarzeń, więc nie uniknął pytań o to „co też się tam tera dzieje, Kinomoto-san?”. Za każdym razem jego odpowiedź była jednak niezmienna: „Niestety nie wiem, ale idę sprawdzić. Gdy już będę pewien, na pewno was zawiadomię” zapewniał i nie zwalniając kroku szedł dalej.

Po kilku minutach spaceru zdążył się już przyzwyczaić do mrozu i zaczynało mu się robić całkiem ciepło pod grubą kurtką. Z ulgą przyjął tę zmianę, gdyż pomimo tego, że mieszkał w Celes od urodzenia po prostu nie znosił zimy, a zimy w Celes bywały tylko mroźne. Śnieg, owszem, był ładny, ale tylko za oknem, gdy przebywał w ciepłym pokoju, przed kominkiem, powoli sącząc kakao. Na samą myśl o mlecznym napoju napłynęła mu ślina do ust. Gdy wróci do domu kakao będzie pierwszą rzeczą, którą przygotuje.

Z o wiele lepszym nastrojem, niż przed chwilą, szedł dalej przed siebie.

Uśmiech z jego twarzy znikł jednak, jak zmazany gąbką, gdy minął ostatnią wydmę śnieżną i spojrzał na pole wokół rzeźby. Pierwsze, co rzuciło mu się w oczy to ciała. Stosy ciał, zakrwawionych mężczyzn, ich twarze niektóre puste, inne wykrzywione w grymasie bólu. Przez chwilę myślał, że wszyscy oni są martwi, jednak w końcu dostrzegł rytmiczne unoszenie się i opadanie ich klatek piersiowych. Jednak nie uspokoiło go to. 

Szybko przeskanował otoczenie w poszukiwaniu córki. Dostrzegł ją klęczącą przy posągu. Jej ramiona trzęsły się i nawet z tej odległości mógł usłyszeć jaj płacz. Syaoran kucał obok niej, delikatnie głaszcząc ją po plecach, najwyraźniej starając się ją uspokoić. Normalnie Touya nie pozwoliłby, aby młody japończyk stał tak blisko jego siostry, więc poszukał wzrokiem swojego syna. Klęczał on zaledwie kilka metrów dalej… przy leżącym na ziemi Yukito, wokół którego utworzyła się kałuża zamarzniętej krwi. Chłopak był bledszy niż zwykle, zapewne z powody jej straty.  Fujitaka dostrzegł włócznię wbitą w jego ramię. Touya co chwilę spoglądał w stronę posągu, więc mężczyzna znów skupił swoją uwagę w tamtych okolicach.

Nad postaciami jego córki i Syaorana górował drugi shinobi. Stał, jakby nie mogąc się ruszyć z miejsca, wyprostowany i napięty, naprzeciwko posągu. Pełnymi niedowierzania oczyma, wpatrywał się w coś, co leżało u jego podstawy. Dopiero teraz Fujitaka spojrzał w tamto miejsce.

Na rozłożonym na śniegu płaszczu, opierając się o starożytną rzeźbę leżał Najwyższy Mag. Jego córka trzymała go za rękę. Głowę miał opuszczoną, oczy zamknięte, z twarzy uleciał mu wszelki kolor, a z kącika jego ust ciekła wąska stróżka, zamarzniętej już, krwi.

\- O bogowie - szepnął pod nosem. Ruszył z miejsca biegiem, pragnąc, jak najszybciej dotrzeć do swojej córki.

Sakura usłyszała jego kroki i odwróciła się w jego stronę.

\- Tou-san… - załkała cicho. - Fay-san… Fay-san nie żyje! - zapłakała głośniej.

Fujitaka upadł przy niej na kolana i wziął ją w ramiona. Syaoran wyglądał, jakby nie wiedział, co ma ze sobą zrobić.

\- Pomóż okularnikowi - powiedział do niego zachrypniętym głosem Kurogane i Syaoran natychmiast zrobił co mu kazano.

Sam wojownik ukląkł przy ciele Maga.

Kurogane nie wiedział dokładnie jak umarł. Pamiętał tylko słowa Kyle’a - _„żegnaj, Yuui-kun”_ -, następnie oślepiający błysk zielonego światła, a gdy otworzył oczy po Kyle’u nie było już ani śladu, a Fay był martwy. Jego twarz była spokojna, choć nieco smutna - to dawało mu nadzieję, że Mag nie czuł bólu, gdy umierał. Ale nie zmieniało faktu.

Fay nie żył. Prawdopodobnie najbliższa mu osoba, od czasu śmierci jego rodziców, zmarłych podczas ataku na zamek królewski, odeszła z jego życia na zawsze, pozostawiając po sobie wielką pustkę.

Wojownik nie był w stanie jednoznacznie określić, co czuje.  Był zły na Fay’a za to, że nie potrafił się obronić. Zły na siebie za to, że on nie potrafił tego zrobić. Jednak jego złość powoli ustępowała tej pustce, którą odczuwał. Już nigdy nie zobaczy uśmiechu blondyna, nigdy nie usłyszy jego śmiechu, jego aksamitnego głosu. Nigdy nie nakrzyczy na niego za kolejny głupi kawał. Nigdy nie porozmawia z nim szczerze, od serca. Nigdy nie będzie go obserwować, pochylonego nad kolejną książką, od czasu do czasu przerywając czytanie, by chwilę z nim porozmawiać. Nigdy nie będzie w stanie sprawić, by Fay czuł się tak szczęśliwy, jak na to zasługiwał, gdyż pomimo wielu wad, blondyn był dobrym człowiekiem i należało mu się szczęśliwe zakończenie, które zostało tak brutalnie odebrane przez jego przyjaciela z dzieciństwa - Kyle’a.

I nagle nienawiść do Kyle’a przesłoniła wszystkie jego uczucia i przezwyciężyła racjonalne myślenie. Wojownik zacisnął pięści i już wstawał, ze złością malującą się na twarzy, z zamiarem odnalezienia czarownika z Clow i zabicia go, ale nim zdążył wykonać jakiś ruch powstrzymała go dłoń, która delikatne opadła na jego ramię.

Gwałtownie spojrzał za siebie. Stał tam, pochylony w jego stronę, blondyn, ze smutnym uśmiechem na twarzy. Szmaragdowozielone oczy patrzyły prosto w jego rubinowe.  Kurogane od razu przypomniał sobie tę twarz, był to ten sam chłopak, który przekazał im księgę zawierającą informację o kontakcie z Yuuko, ten o którym Fay powiedział, że ma ogromną moc i jest starszy niż ktokolwiek mógłby sobie wyobrazić - Alex.

Tym razem czapka nie zakrywała jego włosów, które swobodnie falowały na lekkim, wieczornym wietrze, a okulary zniknęły z nosa.

\- Czego chcesz? - zapytał wojownik.

\- Nie warto - powiedział chłopak poważnym tonem. - Nie znajdziesz go.

\- A skąd możesz to wiedzieć?! - odparł ze złością, nie zastanawiając się nawet, skąd chłopak wiedział, co zamierza zrobić. Nagle uwaga wszystkich skupiła się na nich dwóch.

\- Jestem tu, aby ci to powiedzieć. Za dwa dni Kyle wsiądzie na statek do Starego Kontynentu. Rozpęta się sztorm, statek się rozbije, a on jako jedyny zginie - powiedział tonem pozbawionym emocji, a jego twarz wyglądała, jak nieprzenikniona maska. Zachowywał się całkiem inaczej, niż gdy ostatnio spotkał go z Magiem.

Jednak Kurogane nie był w stanie mu nie uwierzyć. Z jakiegoś powodu był pewien, że chłopak nie kłamie i niewątpliwie wszystko, co przewidział stanie się prawdą.

\- Powiedziałeś mi, co miałeś, a teraz spadaj. Nie mam ochoty z tobą rozmawiać.

\- Rozumiem twoje uczucia, jednak nie mam wyboru. Muszę odebrać pióro, które zdobyliście od Kyle’a.

\- Po co?

Chłopak przez chwilę się wahał, jakby zastanawiając się, czy powinien odpowiedzieć na to pytanie, czy po prostu je zignorować. W końcu jednak wybrał pierwszą możliwość.

\- Muszę je oddać właścicielce. Jest jej potrzebne.

\- Ta wiedźma, Yuuko, mówiła, że sama tu przyjdzie.

Blondyn znowu wydawał się zastanawiać nad odpowiedzią. Ty razem trwało to tak długo, że Kurogane myślał, że zapomniał, co mu powiedział.

\- Gdyby przybyła tutaj, po nie, byłoby to dla niej niezwykle niebezpieczne. Gdy koś spotka siebie, umiera, a zbyt wiele zależy od tej dziewczyny, by na to pozwolić. Nic więcej nie mogę powiedzieć - dodał na zakończenie.

Kurogane postanowił więc już o nic więcej nie pytać. Podniósł sczerniałe pióro z ziemi i cisnął nim w przybysza, który złapał je bez najmniejszego kłopotu, nawet na nie nie patrząc.

\- I tak ci się nie przyda, Fay wyssał z niego całą moc rzucając Zaklęcie - nim jednak zdążył do końca wypowiedzieć te słowa, piórko zalśniło i wróciło do swojego dawnego wyglądu.

\- Dziękuję - odpowiedział chłopak, chowając je do kieszeni płaszcza.

\- To jest piórko Sakury z innego wymiaru, tak? - zapytał i nie czekając na odpowiedź ciągnął dalej. - Czy to znaczy, że jest też wymiar w którym jest inny magik? - „w którym on żyje?” brzmiało niedopowiedziane pytanie.

\- Niemal każdy ma swój odpowiednik w innym wymiarze. Wyjątków od tej reguły jest naprawdę niewiele.

Chłopak ukłonił się na pożegnanie, po czym zniknął w błysku światła.

Kurogane spojrzał powrotem na twarz Maga. Nie wiedział, jak to się stało, ale stróżka krwi zniknęła, a jego twarz przybrała całkowicie spokojny wyraz, nie zmącony smutkiem. Mag wyglądał, jakby spokojnie spał. Wojownik zastanawiał się, jak to się stało. Przez tę niecałą minutę rozmowy z Alexem nie patrzył bezpośrednio na Fay’a, ale był pewien, że nikt do niego nie podchodził.

Przez chwilę rozbłysła w nim iskierka nadziei, która jednak szybko zgasła, gdy zobaczył, że Mag nadal nie oddycha, a sprawdzenie pulsu tylko potwierdziło to, co i tak było dla niego pewne. W duchu zastanawiał się, czy zmieniony wygląd Maga nie był sprawką drugiego, tajemniczego blondyna, ale było już za późno, bo go o cokolwiek pytać.

Delikatnie wziął ciało Maga w ramiona i wstał z nim z ziemi. Głowa Fay’a oparła się na jego ramieniu. Kurogane, nawet przez gruby materiał kurtki czuł bijące z niej zimno. Instynktownie mocniej zacisnął dłoń na ramieniu blondyna.

Reszta, która przez cały czas obecności Alexa, stała nienaturalnie cicho, ocknęła się z transu. Sakura nadal popłakiwała, ale jej ojciec i Syaoran stali po jej bokach, pierwszy podtrzymując ją, by nie upadła, drugi głaszcząc jej plecy. Touya podtrzymywał Yukito, który z powodu straty krwi niebezpiecznie chwiał się na nogach. Jego ręka była już zabandażowana, ale nadal wymagała szycia, rana była zbyt głęboka, by pozostawić ją samej sobie.

Razem ruszyli w stronę miasteczka.

_„Pozorny koniec nie zawsze nim jest. Coś wydarzy się akurat ten jeden raz, gdy nie będziesz się strzec.”_ \- Gdy Zaklęcie miało już zostać ukończone, stracił czujność. Północ uratowana, Fay stawał się bardziej otwarty. Wszystko zmierzało w dobrym kierunku. Jak mógł się tak bardzo mylić?


	8. Epilog

Zgodnie z przewidywaniami Zaklęcie zadziałało bez zarzutu. Już najbliższe lato było na tyle ciepłe, że dzieciaki mogły kąpać się w okolicznych jeziorach. Życie powoli wracało do normy. Polityka się stabilizowała, państwa wzajemnie przesyłały sobie przeprosiny i w końcu wszyscy udawali, że absolutnie nic się nie stało. Nawet w Celes wybrano nowego Króla. Został nim doradca Ashury, z którego zapamiętaniem imienia Kurogane nawet się nie kłopotał.

Sakura wróciła do swojego życia. Uczyła się magii w stolicy. Syaoran postanowił jej towarzyszyć. Touya w końcu przyzwyczaił się do jego obecności, a w razie większych wybuchów złości, czy też może raczej zazdrości o młodszą siostrę, Yukito zawsze był w pobliżu, by go powstrzymać, nim zrobiłby coś, czego mógłby potem żałować.

Kurogane natomiast, wrócił do Japonii, gdzie czekała na niego Tomoyo-hime.

Choć przyzwyczaił się, że nigdy nie widywał często Maga Celes to na początku, tuż po jego powrocie, bardzo ciężko było mu przyzwyczaić się do myśli, że już nigdy więcej go nie zobaczy. Przez długi czas wędrował po korytarzach pałacu bez celu, po prostu szukając miejsca, w którym przyszłoby na niego objawienie i wreszcie ruszyłby ze swoim życiem do przodu. Czuł się niemal tak samo zagubiony, jak po śmierci jego rodziców.

Tomoyo wydawała się lepiej rozumieć jego uczucia niż on sam. Wspierała go przez cały czas, robiła wszystko, by wrócił do dawnego siebie i, gdy jej wysiłki zaczęły wreszcie odnosić jakieś skutki, postanowiła wysłać go znów do Celes. Kurogane nie rozumiał, jaki widziała w tym cel, ale mimo to posłuchał jej.

W Celes panowało lato. Zobaczył kwitnące kwiaty, dzieci biegające w koszulkach na krótki rękaw i szczęśliwych ludzi, zadowolonych z końca ich ciężkiego losu. Kraj wprost promieniował życiem i przepełniony był kolorami.

Zdał sobie sprawę, że całe to szczęście zawdzięczają Fay’owi. Mag osiągnął swój cel. Uratował Północ, a wraz z nią, może niezamierzenie, dał jej mieszkańcom nadzieję na lepszą przyszłość. Ludność pamiętała o nim. Z tego, co słyszał na dworze w stolicy, wynikało nawet, że planowano wznieść mu pomnik, aby uczcić go jako „wybawcę”, choć Fay prawdopodobnie nigdy by tego nie chciał.

Z jakiegoś, niezrozumiałego dla niego, powodu cała wiedza, którą zyskał dzięki swojemu krótkiemu pobytowi w północnym kraju, sprawiła, że poczuł się lepiej. Pustka, która pojawiła się w jego sercu, gdy tylko zniknął Fay, została wypełniona obrazami pozostawionymi przez niego - bezchmurnym niebem w  Północnym Kraju, zielenią łąk, owocami czerwieniejącymi na drzewach a przede wszystkich szczęśliwymi twarzami mijanych przez niego ludzi.


End file.
